Mistaken Land: A Gamer's life in an Another world
by hellmageJass
Summary: Sejiyoi Midaro who was going to meet up with his in game girlfriend for first time but it didnt end well and sejiyoi wakes up in an unkown land.Sejiyoi finds his new companions and goes on adventure with them in order to find the truth behind the summoning! (not really a fan fiction but an original story! sorry couldnt skip without choosing
1. Into the Mistaken Realm

I feel the wind hitting my face and see the soft rays of the sun glaring behind my eyelids. I turned to open my eyes slowly.It'sblurry,butI saw the sky. I closed myeyes and awfully realized.

"It's morning already?Uh, I want tosleep more..." I don't want to part with this godly bed. I moved my fingers and felt the bed is kind of weird.Huh?Is this grass?

"Wait..WHAT?!" I jolted wide awake and get a look aroundmyself like some kind of a lunatic who escaped the asylum.

I'm in the middle of a grassy plain!

I panickly stand up and took a clearer view. I somehow calmed myself out of this confusion, then I saw a rock and sat on it. I realized these plains are not in my city. So probably someone abducted me? I don'tknow, but an absurd idea came to me, thatit's like I was reincarnated to a different world just like in animes that I watched. I laughed at the thought.

I stand up to take a better look around myself. This place isn't familiar or looks like rural area. Am I really in another world?! This looks so surreal. I feel so excited rightnow, butI know this is so impossible. However, I am captured by the beauty of the view before me. Then I started to dance andsing, butsuddenly realized...

Ah, I'm in middle ofnowhere.

So I look at the trees and noticed their shadow wasn't going where it should be, probably the sun is not in its original position. Still I thought this is all just my imagination or a dream, so I ignore all the crazy stuff happening before me. And then, I notice a boy on the tree, he looks like a 13 or 14 years old boy. Then he notices me. He is wearing a full sleeve brown shirt with some laces connecting one half to other. The clothings are different that made me believedI wasn't really in my actual world.

I got terrified for a moment but then I realized that I might just defeat some demon lord and then go home! That's all right? Easy. Or what if this is just all a big prank? But nonetheless, if this is all really like an anime then I can get through all of this! After all I have been watching countless anime and playing lots of mmorpg so I think I can manage and get through this, epic hero style! Then I will return to be with my girlfriend again, hopefully.

Oh sh*t! That reminds me I need to get out of this world immediately. I still have my flight to go to Reina! I hope my knowledge from anime will actually help me. I hope this world have some game system so I can just fight the demon lord off.

Meanwhile the boy called me.

"Hey you come here!" He said that with a straight face. He looks like a typical NPC to me just like in games.

"Huh? Me?" I replied.

I should go and try to get info out of him. I need to know where this place is and I need a place to stay first of all for tonight atleast. Time must work differently in this world just like it does in anime. So I think just like in those anime , 1 day = 1 hour of different world should be same here too. And the boy, he can help me I guess.

"Hey are you the man stealing cow in this area?" he asked. Eh? Man stealing cow? Do I look like a thief to him? But wow! the way this NPC spoke is way too good! I'm liking this game and graphics.

"No I just found myself out here too. I don't know where I am. Can you help me boy?" I said this to him.

"I'm not boy. I'm-"

"Ehh then you are a girl? What the heck the first person I meet in this world is a trap. Fuk my life!" And then I trolled him by acting that I'm crying with my eyes open.

"What the heck is your problem? Let me complete my sentence first!" he said while shouting from above. This is hilarious.

"Boy don't shout if you fall from there I'll die from the sharp bones of you."

"I'm not that skinny that they will rupture you."

"They will!"

"They won't!!"

"They will! they will! In my world someone jumped on my friend's friend face with their butt and he died."

"MOSTLY LIKELY YOUR FRIEND'S FRIEND DIED FROM THE BUTT SME-- WJXO AHHHHHH!" He tried to balance his weight but he failed then he came crashing down on me. Ahh this will gonna hurt.

"Arrrrghhhhhhhhhh. Boy you should...- t-ttake cccaaare w--w-when ..y...you--" then everything went black.

Sejiyoi gets a nightmare while he was passed out. From his old memories, he remembered his last words he said before the car accident. His last words were "we will always be together ba-". He saw everything that happened when he said that to Reina on the last day of the game he was playing. It pains him. He was gonna meet up with girlfriend for who he met for first time but he died when he was ready to meet her. He sees the face of his girlfriend and witnessing it going away. Then he wokes up with scream.

"WAITT DON'T GOOOOO!" My heartbeat is racing so fast. Reina. Where is she? That means did I die-, ah my head hurts. Probably I fell on my head when I got teleported to this world? But if I died in that world that means I cannot return to my original world?!

Sejiyoi gets shocked and gets traumatized.

And then I hear a voice in my ears calling out to me.

"Woi! Woiiii! Woiiiiiiii!!! Can you hear me?" The boy shouts in my ear. Ouch! So much for my eardrums. But wait so that means this boy is actually real?!

I'm still under trauma. I don't think I could really have been transported to this place, after all it only happens in anime right?! Am I really teleport.. ed?! I hope this is a dream. Just when I was gonna meet her! No, I can't die. This can't happen. This can't be happening?! I feel the tears streaming down my face.

Yes this is dream!

I punch myself and stillnothing happened. Just why?! When I was gonna meet her...

"No, this can't happen! I was going to meet her. I need to meet her." I cannot take all of this! Then I felt myself screaming in despair.

The boy gets worried as he sees Sejiyoi crying.

"Hey are you alright? Heyyy! Calm down. Calm down. Calm down. It's alright tell me what happened I'll listen.. calm down please."

The boy says that but seji keeps muttering.

"Reina...thi-s c..ant be happen..ing.."

Seji looks at the boy and faints.

The next morning.

Seji asks himself in a low voice, "Where am I?"

"You are at my house." Says the boyand hands down a plate of food to Seji. "Here you go. Eat breakfast first then we can talk."And he sat down in a chair infront of Seji.

"I dont know if I can eat it."The breakfast is fish and some other soups I guess. But I am not in the mood to eat with everything happening around me! "Where is this world? Just where in the hell am I?" I asked him and felt my eyes tearing up again.

"Eat it now! I made them for you and it's dishonour to me if you dont eat." He replied with a sad face.

I didn't said anything to him.

"Hey don't be sad. Tell me what happend I'll listen and also last time you didn't let me introduce myself. My name is Alec. Alec Rudworths. You can call me just Alec."

"Alec. Hmn. Sejiyoi. Sejiyoi Midaro. Just call me Seji." I reply to him in a low voice with my face gone pale.

"Seji huh. That's a nice name."

"Mhm"

"Welp mines great! HoHoHoHo!" He makes a bragging face. Probably to make me laugh.

I look at his face and ignore what he said. He must have felt awkward then he stopped.

"Alright so tell me why you were shaking last night and what exactly happend?" he asked

I wanted to tell him but first I ask "How old are you?" He looks surprised like not expecting the question.

"I'm 100 or something. I just like being in a petite body so I reversed my body to 14." He replied with a pale face and wondering why I am asking that.

"Ahh..." My eyes rose up sharp at him. But then I think it might be because this world have magic probably so I ask him again.

"Is it because of Magic?"

"Yes. Indeed."

"Teach me how to use magic.."

"Then first tell me what happened and who are you?" He then looks at me in the eye waiting for my answer.


	2. getting to know this world

I was going to tell him my story but before I do that I need to know if I can trust him. Well he carried me here so I can trust him but still I need to know more about him first. After all he's 20 times more older than me.

"Aachooo! Sorry.." I got a sneeze.

"You could sneeze at something else. My face isnt that bad looking" he says with a whimpy face

"sorry my bad." I said with an awkward face but I continue "oh by the way. I didnt see your parents. Do you live by yourself?" I ask that in a low voice since I wanted to know where his parents could be. They could get me to capital city where I could know more about this world but Alas, he replied

"I don't have any. They were taken from me when I was 5 year old. So I don't know. I been alone by myself since then..." he said with teary and sad face

"I'm sorry... I didn't meant to hurt you." That reminded me that I wont be seeing my parents and friends either... at least not for now..

"It's fine. I have learned to live on my own now anyway."

I became more sad hearing his story that he lost parents when he was five.

"I cant feel your pain of surviving all alone but I do share the pain of losing your beloved ones." I said with a sad look

"Yea, Anyways who are you? I mean I've never seen you around here before and why were you laying in fields? Also were you trying to steal cows? Coz if you were I wont help a thei-"

"Wait up, Alec I'll answer them all. It was alec right?"

"yes it's alec."

I took a deep sigh and said in low tone

"so listen up alec. My story is filled with craziness. I mean you wont believe me but you have to trust me. I am not from this world. I am from a different world."

"wait what? Seriously !?! Stop joking dude. " he says with a shocked face.

"this is why I said it's crazy story."

"yea but that's complete bullsht to be telling isnt it?"

"it sounds bullsht but it isnt. It's the truth. I dont know how I ended up in here." I said while looking outside the door. His house wasn't much big. It was a typical hut with a room and a bathroom nothing else.

"So you are saying you got teleported here and you dont know how? And you got teleported from a different world right?"

"Yes.."

"Let go find vet. You must have hit head while stealing cows" he stands up and tries to run out of door

"Jeeez what the heck! ahaha First I'm not some crazy dumb guy and second I wasnt stealing cows and last I'm really not from his world" I smile and said that. I just couldnt control smile when he said hes going to see a vet for me. My mood gets better. Since now I am here it's better to find out why how and where. And also if I can return back.

He points at my cloths and says in a pale look, "But your cloths tell a different story. They are like what we wear here"

"Huh what are you talkin...g a..bout.. what the heck!?! When did my cloths changed. I mean I didnt notice I was wearing them." I said in a shock. I actully hadn't noticed my cloths. I was wearing almost the same cloths as alec.

"uh I dont know. So clarify your story" he said while looking at me with a doubtful look

"Okay is there anyway for you to prove you are of this world"

"I am a demon." He said

"Yea sure. I'm god then"

"What really? Gods weren't supposed to be in a pitiful state tho. I pity you" he said with a pitying look on his face

"FOR GOD SAKE!!. DONT BUY ANYTHING I SAY! IM NOT A GOD!" I said

He said, " then don't say anything. Gods will mind you and if any angel hear he will take you off Execution for pretending to be god while you are human. And prove yourself."

"how can I prove myself."

"Tell me what you actually saw during the nightmares and what trauma were you facing? I'm ready to listen even if it's crazy cause that look on your face wasn't of a liar for sure." He said with a serious face

"Well in short I was going to meet up with my girlfriend for first time who i have been dating for almost 2 years. In my world we were intact with each other with special devices which let you hear each other voices from far away. And even let you see there face. And I was coming from my school to home and just when I was going to meet her next day I never made it home. I died. Let's just say an accident" for his understanding sake I didnt told him about games and other sht

"That totally sounds fake. How can you hear each other when you are only 17. You might not even have enough mana to make telepathic connection of person standing next to you"

"you are hopeless. Magic doesnt exist in my world. And like you said mana, that means magic exists here but not in my world."

"Let's say I believe you so what happened when you died?"

"I dont know. When I wake up. I was in fields"

"I see. Do you know how to use the magic?"

" nope I dont thats why I said teach me."

"oh well I can teach you but that will probably put a curse on human" he said with a confusing look like he himself dont know.

"Huh? Curse? On me? Why?"

"i told you, i am a demon"

"Wait you weren't joking?!? You really are a demon?!" I get shocked completely

"Yes demon that's why I am so young even after being 20 times older than you. I should look like 17 or so for human age but I reverted to 14 in human age. I hate age 16. Face gets bumpy and ugly cause of pimples. But like I said. My parents were killed back in the day. You want to know reason?" he changes from comedic look to serious when it comes to his parents.

"Su..re.. I gue..ss"


	3. who's Alec?

Alec tells his story with a serious look.

"They defied demons. They didn't wanted me to fight with other factions. unlike them, my parents were forced to fight other factions. So they ran. Then they had me but they were killed by an Angel... an mere Angel.Angel's were supposed to be saviours of human. And some human leaked information of our family staying at foothills and An Angel came and killed them both. He was alone. His powers surpassed both my parents combined. Even after being severely wounded , They held Angel until I could escape far away. My dad's last were 'Run away. We love you'. I denied I didnt wanted to leave them. I should have died with them. I didnt want to lose them... I still remember his face... that angel..

I'll kill him when I find him. This is why i never lost hope and always survived to take my revenge on that damn angel who killed my parents... I'll kill make him pay. I'll." Alec turns his back and stood up. Tightening his fists with tears pouring out of his eyes.

That gave me shock. My face was stunned from his truth. I couldn't speak anything. I was thundershrook so badly.

Not only his parents were killed but they were innocent too most likely and were forced to die in front of his eyes and he couldn't protect them.. I could see his anger and wrath caused by loss of his parents..

I handle myself and then,

I stood up and put my hand on his back and said " Don't worry. I promise you, we will surely take revenge. Count me in. That will help me finding truth about this world too."

He said with a sad face "you don't have to. You will die too. You dont even know how to use magic."

"I have you to teach me that. I'm pretty sure I can learn it easily." I said with a little smile.

"I could teach you. But I am afraid about humans getting curse."

"Well then I'll just have to become a demon by myself right?" I asked him with that evil little smile of mine

"hmmn we could find a way in the books in library. Could be dangerous I dont know. And also, by the way come near"

"Huh why?"

"Lift up your shirt"

"I'm not into boys boy" I said with an awkward face

"I'll burn you alive. I just want to see your mana pool."

"sheesh you could have said that in first place ahaha" we both start laughing but I lift my shirt up and I notice how ripped my body actually was. I didn't notice it till now but I was ripped. All abs, packs, muscles at right place. So I panicky touch my face. My face structure seems same but I cant tell of course and my hair was kind of messy

"What you doing seji?" He looks at me with a hopeless look.

"Nothing . But my body is ripped. Do you have a mirror? I need to see my face right now."

"yes it's in bathroom. A small one tho."

"Small one will do don't worry"

I rush to bathroom and see my face. It's my face but my hair colour is changed from black to white and black. Just like I had in game. Now this is weird, I was chubby in real life with no muscle at all and now I was ripped and my hair had become white and black too. I cant find a game system in this world yet my hair resembles the game one. Just what the heck is going on. "ARHH THIS IS SO CONFUSING!" I shout that in bathroom but I control myself. I'll find out eventually anyway.

I come back to the room and tell Alec

"Look at my mana pool now"

He touches my chest, right where my heart is and closes his eyes

"you will feel a loud heartbeat. Dont worry it's nothing to worry about."

I actually feel a loud heartbeat and then he opens his eyes.

"You have as much mana as me somehow. I dont know how a human of your age can have that much of it and without any practise but then again I haven't used my magic property from a long time. I was just doing 'everything job' to earn money after all. I didnt wanted anyone to realize I was a demon but I guess I'll need to practise a lot too. Since the war between factions ended I dont think it should be a problem anymore."

"War? And you do yorozuya?" (Yorozuya; seji refers to the occupation of "Gintoki" from the series 'Gintama')

"yea I told you my parents defied demons. That was because they didnt wanted to hurt their friends from other faction. But war ended after some years from my parent's death. And what's yorozuya?" He said with a serious face.

"I see. Well we both need to be strong first. And yorozuya is like Odd jobs or short name for 'everything job'." I said

" I see. But anyways, Yep, we need to get strong. Let's start by visiting capital city guild and library. " he replied.

"alright right behind you, alec"

"But first before we go. I shall teach you basics of magic." alec said.

"Alright sirrrr!" I said. But even tho alec said he should be 17 does that mean hes mentally 17 in a body of 14year old.

"Hey alec. You are mentally 17 though right?"

"according to human age. Yep I should be 17. Why you ask? And how old you are?"

"I see. Well I asked out of curiosity. You know curiosity killed the cat. And yes, I am 17 aswell. Well anyways let's go out to practise."

We head out in open. And Alec starts teaching me basics.


	4. Magic and Mana

We head out of house so that alec can teach me basic magic.

"So Magic In this world is very easy to learn i think. Magic is based on natural elements. Earth, Wind, Water, Lightning, Fire, Dark, light and ETC. It all depends on your heart. Yes Mana itself have some special characteristics per person. Like some one's mana is based on fire-"

"so their fire magic will be stronger. I got that much"

"Yup exactly. But sometimes mana can have more than 1 character which could make user strong. Like fire and water makes steam/mist magic stronger while Water and wind makes ice magic stronger and etc"

"I see. What's my mana type"

"Wait. Let me finish first. We can put up magic barriers. I think they work with air magic something purifies or its complete mana barrier. I don't remember, we will check it out later in library. But anyways, it's better to put barrier in open space. That way we can have more space for barrier. Since barriers repel spells. Its better to put in open so we can repel most of spells. And there are spells for hallucinations, illusions, sleeping and etc. Many types of skills. But then comes special attributes. Steel, toxins, and other, I mean you got the idea. And much more. There are weapons available for powering up spells and other stuff. Like grimoire books, wands and orbs and other accessory like necklace and ETC. But also you can use swords with magic. They are pretty fun. I think you should pick up swordsman ship too."

I think in brain; "So this does have things like that but doesn't seem much useful. Swords seems nice. If I can get a katana that would be cool. Anyways"

"I got it all. Now tell me mana attribute!!."

"um let me check again. I could sense almost every element or it was just my head."

"Are you sure you just not sexually harassing me?" I peer at him

"Do I look like a CREEPER TO YOU?!" he shouts

"Just kidding. Ahahaha" I laugh.

He again puts his hand on my heart and I again feel loud heartbeat

"um I think its dark and fire. I could sense more types but they in low portion yet high compared to mine. so most likely it's dark and fire" he says that while being a little shocked but ignores that.

"uh but fire doesn't seems to be much working out with dark type"

"You are wrong. Black flames burn out the opponent completely without even leaving a mark"

" what?!"

"Since I'm a demon I can easily do dark magic it's my most strong mana base but I can use fire too." He tells while a dark hole levitating on his right hand and a flame levitating on left.

"Whuaaa! Awesome", I'm super impressed by that.

The magic disappears from his hands but he said

"Look at that tree? Just see it disappear. HELL FIRE!"

The tree is enveloped by black flames and gets consumed un till only black ground is left instead of a 7 feet tree.

"Wow! Those flames are really hot."

"Yea they are. I hope you are getting it bit by bit now. "

"nope!! I completely understood. Let me try hell fire too!"

"sure seji! You can do it!!"

"Alright. HELL FIRE!"

Nothing happens. I shout it over and over and over and nothing happens.

"Um you need to visualize in your brain too. Like think mana of water and your body as a container. And get water out of container with your palms and throw it. And imagine the water converting into black flames."

"alright let me try." I visualize what he just said; take out mana and throw it and think its turning into black flames.

I put my hand against tree and say

"HELL FLAME"

The whole ground is lit with fire !! Shttt

"Whaaaat!?! I didn't wanted to do that. Its way too much. Alec now what?"

Alec jumps on the top of nearby rock which was like 5 feet tall. And enchants

"DIVINE RAIN!"

A rain of light starts falling and the fire gets put out. But Alec is breathing heavily

"Next lesson was that you can use other elements as you like but limited since using other elements than your own ones takes a lot of mana. And also hell fire or flame whatever you wanna call it doesnt burns everything out. It will kill big monsters and when they die the flame will die too. Flame stay as long as their prey is alive but on trees and ETC it burns till nothing is remaining. it's also no good for making fire either. Also there are healing attributes too in everyone's mana. You can apply that with skills." He said all this while breathing heavily

I run to Alec aid and we walk back to hut. Looks like Alec exhausted himself.

"Go take a nap. I understand it all. Thank you Alec. Now rest for now." I said with a serious face.

"I've gotten weak. As a kid when I was running from Angel's and other factions I could use divine rain for 2 more times at least until completely exhausting myself. " he says while laying on the mattress.

"You are over powered.. I have to be strong like you"

"visualize holding little water first. Soon you wont need to visualize anything . But for now visualize everything and control mana flow."

"I see. Sleep for now then. I'll handle practise myself till you wake up"

I go out and try to use as little as mana as possible and a little flame comes and dies out. That means its working. So I start making that small thing bigger bit by bit...

It's been 2 hours by now. I have managed to control my flames now. And Alec is awake and comes out to check on me. My mana is almost exhausted.

"Alec come see I have control over it now. Look, HELL FLAME , burn out" I cast hell flame on a another tree and this time it lands and wears off perfectly.

Alec starts clapping , "good job that's very nice! You still need work in putting more force into magic but it's good for a rookie. Feels like I'm teaching a 10 year old."

I look at Alec with hopeless face, "I'll kill you now"

"Oh my so Mr. Different world is actually ready to kill!", Alec looks at me while putting his hand on face and laughing.

"uhh!! I'm going to kill you"

"yea sure. Anyways. There is more to learn too. Like how we can use other elemental magic to cover our element"

Alec turns back to my face and sees I am asleep. He Carries me to mattresses and doesn't wake me up until dinner time

"Sigh* you sleep too much. Freaking sloth." Alec said and carried me to house.

We were still able to laugh knowing other past. I guess, I was starting to accept my fate in this world..


	5. Dinner for the Sinner

"Woi!!! Sejii! Wake up. Let's make dinner. Sun is almost setting." He shouts in my ear.

"Huh?! Fine, fine I'm waking up." I said. I stood up and went to bathroom. Meanwhile Alec was cutting vegetables in the room.

Right at that moment someone knocks at door.

"Coming" alec said.

Knocking gets furious.

"Jeez he's coming. Knock one more time and I'll knock you out" I shouted while in bathroom.

Alec was just cleaning his hands with cloth that they break door.

Some bald dude comes in and picks Alec from his shirt.

"you got a nerve not to open door when we are here. For this you will get punishment. But I can overlook what you said and for not opening door, if you double up the money this time." The bald guy said to Alec.

Alec closed his eyes and said "I don't have extra money. I can't double but I can give more this time". Alec replied with a pale face with eyes closed.

I come out of bathroom and see this and

I say with a little anger and confusion "Who are you guys? And let Alec go."

"So you have a new brat here too kid? Should we double the money even more?" bald guy said to Alec.

"he's leaving tommorow. You don't need to double the money"

"Alec! Who are these guys?" I ask Alec.

"the-" alec was going to speak but bald guy said "The name is Orip. And I'm here to collect money from Alec. Since we don't tell anyone about him living here to anyone. We deserve some money for that don't you think so? Since he's a devil, we are doing a favour" bald guy said with a smile.

"YEAHH! WE ARE DOING A DEMON LIKE HIM A FAVOUR!" baldy's side kicks shout.

"From my knowledge of this world, the war ended and each faction could live peacefully. That means you guys are nothing but some thugs. That's understandable. But, Alec, Why are you holding back?" I said.

"Boss, Shall we tell him who we are truly?" his sidekicks again speak while pointing at me.

"NO! I said I'll pay you okay? No need to do harm to seji" Alec looked terrified.

"well it's way too late now, kid. Go you guys get him" Orip said to his sidekicks

"Listen Bald guy. I couldn't care less who you are. But if you lay a finger at me or Alec, I'll shove asome fire up in your ass"

His sidekicks come towards me.

"Run! Seji now"

"they need to pay back. For how long have they been taking up your money? And for how long have you been paying them like idiots?" I said in anger.

"But seji. They are stronger than you. And if they catch you.. just run, I don't want you to go through Torture too.."

They are coming towards me.

like Alec said before , we could use mana as we like. That means I just have to put my visualization to practical. I imagine a skill which I saw in an anime.

Meanwhile those side kicks use their magic.

"Water Pool!!"

"Thunder!"

Left wall have a big hole.

"Tch! Instead of single person combing two elements, two different persons combine to make it strong. Have to say, you thugs are smarter than usual."

"You haven't seen anything yet kid"

"Seji run. I am telling don't get caught by these guys"

"noted!"

I back off. I run to outside to lure them out in open. I barely dodged their combined attack before.

So I again imagine the Magic I saw in anime.

"Water pool! Thunder!" they again enchant. And this time it's even bigger one.

"BLACK HOLE" I shout and a big black circle comes up which sucks up magic spells and converts to mana.

"Demonic vacuum!?!? Seji where did you learnt that?! I didn't taught you? Did I?" Alec says to me in shock.

"I'll tell you later. Just watch for now."

"Hmmn. That kid is impressive. I shall take care of him myself." Orip says that and throws Alec away and comes towards me outside.

Alec get hit into wall hard. His arm looks injured.

"Tch. Alec! Uh. I don't mind taking a baldy altogether with these jokers. So come in too, onion"

"Its not onion its orip"

"Seji. Stop making jokes. Run. There's still time. They can steal your Mana..."

"I see. And I'm guessing they stole from you too."

"watch out baldy. He *cough cough* have that small red bottle which can stole mana."

"Go rest. Leave this to me. I'll make them pay."

Seji enchants "demonic heal" in a slow tone.

"Alright now then. Shall we continue burip?"

"Its orip! And it doesn't matter once i catch you, I'll make sure you don't mess anyone's name. Whether it's on purpose or by mistake. You will regret it. And now TOMBSTONE!" Orip gets on his knees and puts his hand on ground. The ground starts shaking. Rocks come out and form an empty container behind me.

Just like the name said. He's forming a grave for me. But still cowards like them wont be done by that. They must be preparing for a complete combined skill.

Think seji think.

I could use dark spear. Just like it had in game.

"Grave washer!, Lightning seal!"

I see a small tsunami coming towards me. Like 3 or 4 feet. It actually makes me laugh. But still if that lightning rope catches me it still could be troublesome. I again dodge that by jumping on the rock.

"BLACK HOLE!" it sucks up his tsunami and lightning rope.

I could use dark spears to emerge from ground going upward all sharp. I don't know how much mana that will cost but it's worth a shot.

"DARK SPEAR! Be pierced now" I enchant and long dark spears with darkness over flowing from them without a proper spear. Just looks like a sharp stick. But they emerge beneath their feats. Breaking the container he made for me . I make sure those spears don't pierce through them directly instead I make some spears having them scratched.

"listen. The spears which went up could also come down, if you don't give up now and apologize properly. " I raise my hand "choice is yours."

Dark spear didn't took much mana than I expected.

"We admit defeat." Orip was on his knees begging for forgiveness. "You guys come here fast if you don't want to die. Right now!"

"yes! We are extremely sorry. We wont ever bug anyone again!"

I jump off the rock.

"You are free to do it though. But make sure, if I ever heard anything like that. I'll kill you. But other than that, I have a thing to ask. give me info for sparing your lives and return Alec's mana" I said to them with a killer look to scare them.

"We will give you information about anything but I don't think we can return his mana."

"why not?"

"Myst took it all."

"Who's Myst?" he's our boss. Meanwhile, Alec wakes up and sees this mess.

"What's going on here!?!?" Alec says in shock.

"Nothing. Like I said I'll beat them. Done beating them, now getting info out of them."

"You are saying like it's way too casual. They might have died!!" Alec said

"Its fine. I won't kill until I get info from them. And If they do anything, they know how scary it will be. Isn't that right baldy?" I said.

"Ye-s..Sir." they all said while on their knees bowing down.

"I don't know what you did with them but why are they still here?"

"I need to get info from them. Thugs like these have bigger bosses, who make people like these work. So it's not their fault."

"Oh my, sir what is your holy name.. forgive us for even trying to hurt your kind soul." They start crying and climb at my feet.

"My name is Seji. Sejiyoi. And leave my feet or I'll kill you" I said again with a killer face.

*in orip's mind:

"the truth is I begged myst to take me under his gang but he didn't instead he had us for these small tasks. But sir seji seems as powerful as Myst. I should change parties now", story continues*

"I should tell you if it's about mana attribute it's fine. They stole a little bit of my dark when I was new here. But time replenishes mana attribute to it's old condition. I have already more dark magic than before."

"Ahh I see. Well one task finished. But still I need to see that these people's master."

"Yes sir we will take you to him. Anytime you want!"

"Hmmn. I have a plan but if you defy me. Know that I will kill you."

"Y-yyyyes si-iiir.."

"What's your plan?" Alec asks.

"Come near, everyone"

*Whisper whisper whisper*


	6. The night sky filled with stars

"Everybody got the plan?" I said.

"Its way too risky seji."

"We will do as you said master" said those thugs.

"Alright then. Now you guys can go."

"Actually sir, we cant. I have a favour to ask." Orip said.

"What is it wunion?" I asked

"Its not wunion. Its orip."

"Yea. Fine baldy. So what is it lunion?"

"its not lunion.. never mind sir, I wanted to say. If we go to village without anything. Myst will kill us."

"tch. Fine just for tonight you can stay here. I'll sleep out."

"No sir, we can sleep outside"

"So you gonna sleep on same ground as me?" I said with a killer look.

"No of course not! We can stay inside. Thank you for your kindness sir" and they again started crying and clinging to my feet.

"Okay now leave my feet!"

"yes sir."

"let's go out Alec"

"Yeah, pickup your mattress."

"fine. Fine."

"so why are we sleeping outside and they inside." Alec asks me being confused.

"I don't trust those guys. To them this could win their trust and belief in us. And they should follow me. 2nd we can put a better barrier in outside. Like you said. And 3rd I just wanted to see stars in this world. In my world I couldn't see much stars in night sky. Just 10 or 20. They were countable cause of light pollution. So much light used to be emitted that even in night it was like morning."

"Well, I underestimated you. You are a genius in a way. And where does that light come from in your world?"

"Electricity. A form of energy which can run many things."

"oh that exist here too. But it's made with magic from mages."

"I see. Also I had a question."

"And what is that seji? I have questions too though. But you first."

"Why did you hold back in front of those thugs. You obviously could take them all out including me alone. So why didn't you?"

We put mattresses near the rock and lay in them.

"I don't know. I am afraid of using it on people. I'm afraid I'll kill someone."

"I see. That makes sense but you should learn to use it against people then. Someday people will take advantage of you otherwise."

"But if anyone get hurts?"

"I'm not telling you to go on rampage ahahaha. I'm just saying use it o protect others. Always use magic to protect people. I couldn't see them taking money from you which you earned from so much hard work. You would be hurt wouldn't you be? That's why I used it. I would have even killed them without second thought if they had done anything bad to you. That's how I am. I'm not a good guy. I follow an eye for an eye. Hurt people who are dearest to me and I'll hurt you. Torture people who are dearest to me and I'll torture you. It's that simple"

"Yea.. I guess it's easier for you to do.. than me. Even back when I was being chased away by humans and Angels I wouldn't use magic to hurt them. But only to escape. That's how I learned divine rain actually. Once 2 angels, were following me. To escape them I used divine rain and concealed my dark mana under the divine rain. And that reminds me how did you learn about Demonic vacuum skill?"

"you mean black hole? Its long story but in short in my world we can make drawings walk and then voice them from behind the screen. We call it animation or anime. And in one anime I remember someone using that Black hole skill. It was shown much more stronger than this of course but that's cause it was all imagination of a writer. "

"I see. Your stories are unbelievable but since you used 'Demonic Vacuum' or whatever black, you call it. I'm starting to believe you.. but, what kind of anime did you watch? Its anime right?

"Yea its anime. There were many great shows, especially my favourite ; Gi*a; the writer was amazing but gorilla. You know our writer loved his work too much that he mutated into a gorilla. Now hes a gorilla mutant."

"Wait, why censoring it? I didnt got it a single bit."

"Think big picture. Do you want to be sued? Gorilla mutant will kill me If we get sued because of me."

"So you are afraid of that gorilla mutant?"

"No not really. Just don't like getting sued."

"Anyways, but don't say it like that, the gorilla mutant will get mad if he saw you saying this stuff on his back."

"I'm main character. He dare to get mad."

"This just makes us, nonsense comedy. It isn't even funny to readers. Some might have left reading already. Why are we wasting their time?" he looks with a hopeless look.

"Its not our fault. That nose picker gorilla mutant don't know how to write a freaking story. Readers were mad all over."

"That's true but he's.. he's still author. Don't you think he deserves some respect?" he again shows that hopeless look.

"Jeez, stop giving me that look."

"Stop wasting reader's time then."

"fine. Anyways I told you. I'm not lying. And sleep now. Good night."

"Good night."

Around 2 hours later.

I haven't slept. I turn around and I see alec also haven't slept and was looking at sky.

"you didn't sleep either?" I asked.

"no, just was missing my parents." Alec says in sorrow and a tear falls from his eye.

"Its fine. I was missing everyone from my life too. My friends, my parents, my girlfriend.. I don't know if I'll ever see them again. But at least i want to see my girlfriend. Before when I died, my girlfriend was suffering from a heart disease. Doctors had said that she wont survive for long and I missed her so much in that period that I went under depression.."

"Depression?"

"Yea, it's a condition when you think everything negative. You just want to kill yourself, you don't want to live anymore. You feel worthless, want to give up on everything and be free. My family was religious, so when she got sick I either prayed or cried. But at a time I became like 'its God's fault for putting her through that. When I die I'll destroy him.' But she got good even though she missed too many happy moments in my life, I still couldn't get over her. Don't know why, but I can never get over her somehow.."

"I think I have felt depression before too. When I lost parents I blamed Angels. I still do. And I will avenge my parents one day, for sure." Alec points at sky, trying to catch it all in his hand.

"I know. People get depressed when they go through some serious trauma and lose someone precious to them. But I promised you that I'll make sure that you take revenge for your parents. So I can't die. And if there's hope I could return back front this world which doesn't have games, I would. Probably."

"We have games but I am assuming your ones have to do with a different sorcery?"

"Yea ahahah, you can call it sorcery. But when I died I was sitting next to my girlfriend in a game. Don't ask how it works now."

"heh! What? how? I'm curious now!"

"fine. Remember I tolld you we could hear each other voices but In games we could take different avatars and see each other and do everything kind of stuff too. But not that you can feel it physically. But mentally, yup, it works nicely."

"your world sure was weird and filled with sorcerers"

"sure. That's coming from a guy who's a devil itself" I laugh a little.

"yea. Whatever you say. Now sleep and let me sleep." Alec said

"Sheesh. Fine"

"The night is beautiful today, filled with stars" Alec said.

"Yea I can see that. Goodnight now" I said that in a low voice and I went to sleep.


	7. Over confident

sejiyoi's dream*

"I love you too seji."

Seji was holding reina tightly yet she starts to fade.

"Then stay! Don't fade. Please. I can't afford to lose you!!"

"NOOOO!!!" Seji shouts. They were tied to rope on long stick, which was being held in cart. They were Being taken somewhere.

I can see villagers around me. Me and Alec are tied on long sticks.

"Don't Shout , kid. We are almost there. My master, The Great Myst, will take care of you brats."

"I gave you Food and shelter last night. And this is how you repay it? Just how cruel you are? Tying two mere kids? Pitiful."

Villagers start whispering. And look at orip with bad look.

"we can't help it, kid. Trust me, I have people waiting at home too. If I don't take you to Master Myst. He will kill me." Orip said.

"You people steal Mana from others and then do this? What else sins your master been committing?"

"Every villager here, who dare to speak against master, will executed immediately, like always have." baldy said.

"You poor villagers. If I free you from your master what will be my price? Will you guys accept help from a demon like me? I never killed a single bird yet I'm facing this. I'm worried what you people will have to go through. I won't hurt Your master if you don't allow me but if you allow me. I will make sure he regrets and gives you all compensation. Trust me, I am only tied because I beat these hooligans by myself last night. If I wanted, I could have killed them but I'm merciful enough to let them live. If don't believe me ask them yourself."

"Is it true, boss orip?" a villager came to orip and asked him. Seems like he knows badly well.

"I'm afraid it is true. They seem stronger than him. Lord myst, could try take them out with help of royal army but I am not sure."

Villagers don't look much convinced but then,

A women comes rushing, crying.

"I'm also from demon race and they took my child one night and sold him. Help me. Please get my son back" she was crying a lot.

Seeing that sure ticked me off.

"Villagers!! See this women? Does everyone have faced this kind of torture?"

They went silent because of the fear from their lord.

"Woi. Alec wake up. " I whisper in his ear.

"Do not be afraid I will help everybody. Don't be afraid from these weaklings around me either. I took them out single handily." I said to villagers with pride.

Another person approaches

" Holy Master! Please save us. The taxes are too much for us to pay"

Meanwhile Alec Wakes up. And says

"What's going on? It's so early." Alec said. I whisper in his ear, "shut up and see around ."

"okay.." alec replied.

"oh my! That is hideous of your lord. He is supposed to be helpful to his people and that's how he treats his people? Its shameful to even hear that. You guys should protest against him!! I'll save you all from his bad deeds."

"seji, you are overacting, no one will buy that." Alec said in my ear.

Then everyone started shouting "SAVE US!! SAVE US!"

"You never know alec" I said to alec in his ear. He looked shock that everybody bought that.

"Your wish is Granted villagers. Be relieved! Baldy! Take us to your master now"

According to the info from baldy. Myst is involved in underworld business and is lord of this town called "Gines".

We reach the royal bungalow. Seems like lord lives here.

The news to lord have already reached about a demon trying to start revolution in town.

"Let them in. Prepare crucifixion and torture for them." Myst had already ordered his servant.

Meanwhile we are inside the bungalow and being taken to Senate.

"Lord Myst! We brought you a big prey. He's probably not a human. But other one is demon for sure." Those 3 hooligans said while bowing to their lord.

Myst had blue hair. And was wearing a kind of head ornament around his head. Probably due to his rank. His cloths were of a royal. White cloths with blue buttons and laces. The senate room also had many chairs on which many people were sitting. Most of them looked old. The door's left side had picture of Myst and on right side an Old guy. Probably the king of country.

"So these are the revolutionaries I have heard about."

Everything was fine about him but his voice was of a kid. Shrink like hell.

"Your lord dodged puberty or something?" I'm actually laughing like hell after hearing his voice. It's of a kid!!

"Ahahahahaha" seji laughs too.

With almost everyone in senate laughing.

"VOILENT VOICE!" He enchants those words and his voice becomes somewhat of a grown man.

"So he have to use magic to change his voice. How lame is your lord, people? Is it that tough to even control one's own voice? Or he simply lacks brain?" I again laugh a bit and Senate again joining in me. Wasn't best troll I had ever done but I managed to provoke him.

"Silence everyone. You hooligans have insulted me. You will be executed publically!!" myst says while standing up and crying like a kid.

"Who Lost their kid please check in lord's bungalow!! Oh also, hey kid send Myst please."

"I'm no one's lost kid! And I'm lord myself."

"Sure." I said with a hopeless smirk.

"Anyways. May I know the reason you started revolution?" he dodged laughs and said with a grin.

I burn the rope with fire magic. Alec does same after me.

"I'm taking over as lord for sometime. If I wanted I could kill everyone in the senate right now but what's fun in killing weaklings. Just kidding, I'm not interested in lord but return what you stole from people." I said with over flowing confidence.

"So it means all this was fake. Am I right orip?" he said with grin.

"Ye-s.. master. We couldn't find a way to save our life and pay back sir seji."

*Flashback to time when they were making plan.

"We work for master myst. He's lord of the town 'Gines'. He does many shady things; including having people like us to get him good items and much more." orip said

"I see. So that's one problematic guy. We taking him down. That way I should be able to gain trust of villagers and I should gain a good reputation."

And I'll be famous. It's a gamble. Being famous could either bring fortune or completely ruin it.

"But how we do that?" alec asked.

"We will do acting in front of villagers. Baldy, your gang will tie us and take to the village and there we will create drama. Just shut your mouth there I'll do speaking. Just go with the flow." I said.

But in truth I'm not much of an actor. My acting barely used to convince teachers at school that I am sick. I can hope they buy it.

"As you say sir seji"...*

"You have defied me. You know what that means right?" Myst said while looking at orip. He looks at guards and continues with order, " Execute them with these hooligans!"

"hey lord, that's your picture on the wall behind my back? You with your King I assume?"

"Yes. And why?"

"I mean you saying 'hooligans' a lot. Now that makes sense. But you shouldn't insult your king."

Everybody starts laughing again. Even though I just insulted their king with Myst..

"DO YOU KNOW IN WHICH STATE ARE YOU? YOU WILL BE EXECUTED PUBLICALLY BY EVENING. BEG ME FOR MERCY FOOL!"

"oh sure. Why not but first, Where is that women's boy? The demon child who you sold off? You look rich enough and yet you are raising the taxes day by day?" I said that with anger in my eyes.

Senate starts having whispers.

"Tch! That's our internal matter. Why you care? And who are you to care? And senate, don't need to believe him. He's lying obviously." Myst says in anger.

"yea sure. Now I am a liar too. Anyways, whoever I am. Does it even matter? Your hooligans came to hunt us down last night. And they hurt my friend, Alec here. You aren't going to get off that easily for that at least. True I couldn't care less about anyone else but to the point; tell me everything you know about this world."

"Beg mercy or I'll have you die here"

"Try me."

"Guards. Kill him"

"Dark spears!"

The spears come out of ground and pierces through guards. All 10 guards have holes in their legs and arms.

"seji, we shouldn't kill them.." Alec says. He gets panicked.

"Alec, I haven't killed them yet. But they were ready to kill you."

"I know, but it's fine. They have families too.."

"Uh, fine. You know healing spell? Use them with light. It should heal them I guess."

"Let me try."

"divine rain!"

Divine rain starts to fall in the senate. Healing most of them. But they still cant stand properly. Probably they will need medical attention.

"I mixed healing attribute in divine rain."

"Seems like working to me."

"Anyways. Myst? Was it. Now you seen my power, you still want to fight?"

I been flowing with over confidence, After the fight with orip. But I guess I am underestimating them. If they all attacked at same time, I possibly can die..

Myst gets scared. I can see the fear of death on his face. But, royalty like him wont accept that. He controls his fear and says

"Very nice. I'm impressed!" Even though I can hear shaking in his voice easily.

"your voice is shaking itself though. And people. Don't even think about running. I'm about to put an end to him and you all too, if you are involved."

A Person from Senate stands up and says "We are not. This man works without us. We are here for nothing but agree with him. He barely let's anyone disagree to his decisions."

"I'll decide tha-"

*A knight who Alec healed. Slashes on back of seji and alec. And they all are captured by lord.*

The "Hahahahaahahahahahahaha. These fools. I don't know which bad deed they meant. But they all will be executed in front of every villager today evening. Tell every villager to come in the arena!" Myst gets relieved.

Guards capture all and put seji and others in cell...

"And my dear friend Sine. When did I disagree to listen to you? But anyways, I'll ignore it this time. Take care next time." Myst Said to the Senate man who stood up against him.

"Yes, Lord.." Old man replied with a sorrow face.


	8. Kindness? my ass

"Sir seji, Alec! Wake up!! Dont leave us" orip and his gang said while crying.

I wake up hearing those hooligans voices.

"Alec. Wake up!! Orip, you have any healing thing to heal him?"

"No.. sorry boss seji." Orip replied.

"Argggg. Those bastards are so dead." I said in rage.

A potion rolls in the cell, where we were put in. There's a guard standing out of cell. He's young and looks terrified.

Meanwhile in Arena where people were sitting silently..

"MY VILLAGERS! SOME FILYHY FOOLS TODAY TRIED TO COMMIT HIDEOUS CRIME. THEY TRIED TO BRING A REVOLUTION IN THE TOWN OF GINES. BECAUSE OF THIS DEED, THEY WONT BE SPARED!"

The women who had lost her child shouted.

"Forgive me lord... but...but you took my child away from me..."

"YOU FOOLISH WOMEN! HOW DARE YOU TO SPEAK AGAINST ME."

"but...lord.."

"Guards! Get her for Execution with those hooligans too! Anyone else? Who might have guts to speak against me? Now bring the prisoners. I'm merciful, so I'm going to make their punishment easier. Hang them all!"

The prisoners are being brought. Seji, alec, orip and his 2 grunts. Their punishment is changed from crucifixion to hanging. So they are brought and are supposed to be tied with anti magic hand cuffs. Which prevent the use of magic.

"Any last wish fools?" myst shouts.

"Yea. I have one."

"Speak it. If i can do it. I'll "

"Die for me then."

"Fool. You know what you are asking? Its end of your life and you still have to be stubborn like this? I pity you!"

"I'm in all my senses and know what I am asking. You are the fool here, myst."

Dark magic starts flowing out of seji. It breaks the handcuffs.

"Huh!? Guards get them!!" Myst shouts.

"Sorry lor-. No I shall say myst. We have seen the truth about you. We wont support you anymore!"

*Flashback to prison cell.

"You bastard. First you slash us and then give potions? Let me get out of this cell. I'll kill you for sure."

"Wait sir seji. It was sir seji right? My name is Irwin. I'm a loyal guard. But, the stuff you said about lord. Is it true? I would like to hear that from orip."

"Indeed, it is true." Orip replies.

"Its true. Trust me, your lord is sick person."

"So the rumours were true.." irwin replied.

"What you plotting though?" I asked Irwin.

"Nothing. We were supposed to tie you with anti magic handcuffs and bring you to lord. But since that alec fellow saved our life, I think you might be saying truth."

"You are dumb." I said.

"And why would you say that sir." He asked with a frightened face.

"I was the one who would have killed you, if alec wasn't beside me."

"you wouldn't. Your attack was only targeting legs and arms. I have keen eye, even though I am young. "

He figured it out. He seems smart.

"Huh? Don't joke around me. Anyways, can I trust you if this potion isn't poisoned?"

"It isn't. You have my word." He replied.

"Alright. But if its poisoned, just so you know, you are inviting death."

It wouldn't make sense if it was poisoned. Since we were going to be executed anyways.

"Ye-s.. sir." He replied being frightened.

I make alec drink potion. He is feeling better now.

"Don't worry, boss is scary but is good." Orip said to irwin.

I give Alec potion, he seems to be recovering.

"I'm not your boss. And irwin, how many guards you have on your side?"

"At least 5. We 5 will be carrying you. And we will replace anti magic handcuffs with normal handcuffs. Should be simple enough to break them."

"Alright seems fine to me."

He gave me one extra potion for just in case.

Back to present*

"How come you will defy me? Guards get those traitors with them!"

His guards rush to us. Irwin and his fellow take stances.

"Alec, use wind magic and throw me to Myst. I'll take care of him by myself. You take care here. Make sure they don't hurt anyone. Evacuate everyone and help Irwin."

"But.. never mind fine. Good luck... you ready?"

"Ready when you are!!" I said. And alec sent me flying to Myst.

Two guards comes in front of me; one with spear one with sword.

"HELL FLAME! BURN OUT"

I grab sword from the left side guard and land on right one.

Meanwhile Alec was evacuating everyone.

"EVACUATE EVERYONE!! FAST!!" Alec was shouting and evacuating everyone.

A guard captures the lady who had lost her son.

"Come closer and I'll kill her!"

"Alright. Don't hurt her." Alec said.

"Alec! Fight!!" I shout while myst tries to run away from me. "You not going anywhere!"

"But he could kill her.."

"Let me die!! But kill this guard!!"

"How can you throw your life away? Its precious you know! So I'll save you, even if I have to kill someone bad, I will. Because, I know the pain of losing someone."

The lady starts crying. "leave m-e"

"Let Master Myst go and I'll leave her!" Guard replied.

"Enough... I am sorry guard. But you will have to die." Alec said with teary eyes.

"Are you serious? You will kill this women too!?!"

"No, she wont. Only you will die here. Forgive me.."

"Hell Fire..." alec attacks with hell fire from his back.

"you should have let me die." The lady shouted and started crying out loud. Like she was holding it in for so long.

"I'll bring your son back. I promise you. So tell me his name and your name too"

"My name is Chelsea. And my son's name is 'kiriyo'. Please, find me son. I beg of you"

"I promise, will bring him back. Remember my name Alec. And other guy. His name is 'seji'. "

"yes, I will be waitin- watch out!!"

"you left yourself ope-" a guard tries to attack alec.

Irwin kills the guard with his sword and tells alec "watch out alec."

"Thanks irwin. I owe you twice now."

"Nah, you healed me first. That means once. Don't worry drink will be do."

"Got you!"

Meanwhile Seji is following myst.

"Woii stop!! Don't run. Just die for once!!" I was shouting.

Myst was running in fear and locks himself in door and breaks his necklace, the necklace was having some liquid in it and was in a bottle. Myst grins and drinks it.

"I'm breaking the door!" I said and try to forcefully open the door.

He opens the door and let's me in. I almost fell.

"What are you trying to pull, myst?"

"Your grave will be made in this room." He says that and starts laughing like crazy. "HAHAHAHAHAAHAH, YOU ARE DEAD NOW!! MY MAGIC IS 10 TIMES STRONGER NOW! YOU FOOL. YOU WILL REGRET IT ALL NOW!!"

"I'm not sure about it." I sense immense magic power from him. He wasn't joking. His magic have gone strong a lot now and he didn't even show his main attribute yet.

"You will be sure now. FIVE HEAD SEA SERPANT!!"

A five headed sea serpent appears breaking the roof off and walls off. I need more space to fight. Hat force from sea serpent spell is big enough to push me back. And the sword drops from my hand. I said

"Irwin!!! Catch me!" I shouted loudly.

"ALRIGHT SIR." I jump down through the broken wall.

"That's a very high level magic.." alec said.

"Could he have drunk the item he got from underworld!?! He have some serious collection of magic powering up stuff.." orip said.

"That's bad news now." I said.

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING NOW FOOL? YOU ARE GOING TO DIE ANYWAY" Myst said and continues to laugh in evil. Myst joins us by jumping.

"I doubt even black hole wouldn't be able to eat that big spell." I said.

"but we can boil it. If only we have a high level fire spell.." Alec said.

"I got it. Heh, stand back and see. If he have five heads. I'll bring 10 heads."

"Are you crazy?! You are risking your life you know. Using too much mana altogether can even cause death." Alec said with shocked face.

"I never said I am summoning all of them. Alec, you summon four. I can summon four too. I have mana left but I might need it again."

"Still two are left. So I can take one. Fire isn't my solid element." Irwin said.

"Boss. Leave 1 on me and my people. 3 small dragons could make up for 1 big one."

"That's enough. Just so you know, a lot of mist be caused, so get ready. At countdown to 1. 3..2...1"

"4 HEADED FIRE SERPENT!" Me and alec say.

" FIRE SERPENT" Irwin, orip and his grunts shout.

"NOW WE HAVE 12. ALL ATTACK NOW!!"

Serpents face head off and cancel each other out. Serpent roars. Fire clashes water and turns into water vapors. Only remains is mist. A lot of mist.

"Black hole!" I use black hole to clean mist out.

"You should just go down. It's a pitiful resistance."

"Oh yeah? You look more pitiful to me. What did you drink?"

"An item from underworld. And those were last words you could hear. Pray to your god now." Myst picks up a spear from dead guard and covers it with water magic, "Blue spear."

"Sorry, left that years ago. Come out of despair. I'll help you if stop this nonsense."

"Those are nice words but I can't back down. You will have to die."

"Irwin, give me sword." I said and irwin handed me his sword, "Black sword."

"Copy me however you like. But you will never beat me." He said and started his crazy laugh.

"We will see that."

"But before we fight, let me put end to some useless grunts. WATER ARROWS!" Myst attacks Irwin, Alec and orip.

Orip's grunt were hiding they come out and protect orip and Alec. While irwin protects himself.

"Gero! Mero!!!!" you guys alright?! No..." orip shouts and started crying.

"Tch! Now you done it."

"they were good enough to be shield for your friend and orip, what a sad scene it is."

Orip stands up in rage.

"Boss, let me take him."

"Stand back. Alec, irwin. Heal Them. They should be alright. Those arrows weren't that big and it didn't hit their hearts."

"Boss.." orip says while looking down on feet.

"Alright" irwin and alec said and started healing mero and gero.

"Stand back munion. Let me finish him off."

"What a pitiful try."

"Black slash", I attack with black slashes from sword, which go flying right at myst. He dodges them. I swing sword around him. But I dont have S of swordsmanship so I ditch that and instead, use dirty trick.

"Black smoke", I put up a black smoke.

"3..2..1.. there you are.", I point sword at his shoulder and thrust forward. The sword didn't pierce through, I put more force at my back with, "Air push", I thrust forward at a super fast speed right in wall. The sword hadn't pierced but forced his body to move backward as I thrust forward. I didn't stop untill we hit the wall super hard. Myst goes on his knees.

"Give up. Now." I said.

"You almost got me... but I'm still alive." Blood was flowing right out his mouth. He still put up another spell, "Silent death"

He traps me in a water bubble. I cant move in there. I cant breathe. If this continues I'll lose consciousness...

I remembered the face. Reina..

Something weird happens.. seji starts emitting pure black mana and breaks the spell somehow..

I breathe heavily. I don't have a clue what happened but I could breathe and was out of that bubble..

"Seji, what was that!??!"

"I don't know either..."

"Impressive, but I can put it-*cough cough cough cough*" myst starts coughing hard. He lays on ground and coughs hard. Must be a sound affect from that.

He's suffering in front of our eyes. Alec tries to go ahead. I raise my arm in front of him.

"Don't even think about it, Alec. Stay back! I'll finish him off."

"Bu.."

"The pain and suffering he caused. The lady probably was only person who spoke but she wasn't only person clearly. So many people might have suffered cause of him."

Alec and others go silent.

I walk towards Myst.

"Water.. give me wate...r."

"thank me for putting you out of your misery." I raise my hand towards him.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!!!" A girl comes running in front of me.

"Tch!" I grin and say, "what you want brat? Just go back."

"No, I wont. You are going to kill my father."

"and how many your father killed?"

"No, father wont ever do that! He made a promise with me and mother."

"Ki...ll..m..e" myst says.

"See, I'm just fulfilling your father's wish."

"No, I wont let you kill him.. kill me too, if you are going to kill father.."

"Fine by me."

"seji.."

"Boss..no.."

"sir seji.."

"Please.. I beg of you.."

I sighed.

I turn back and say, "you guys got a problem? He's just trash. Let me give him the most tough punishment."

I turn back and take out another potion I had gotten from irwin.

"Get side brat" I push that girl back. She's 14 or 15 year old.

And then I Pour the potion in myst's mouth.

"Drink it bastard. I was never going to kill you. If I wanted, the sword would have pierced through you. I will kill people who deserve death. But trash like you should be alive to suffer the misery. Killing you would do too much favour to you. So, instead stay alive and suffer. Suffer for your daughter. Curse your life. Curse yourself and see how harsh life is. You took the women's child. If I take your daughter. How will you feel?"

Myst sits and is a bit better. But his skin colour was kind of blue. Maybe side effect from that potion he drank before.

"Terrible... I am sorry.. I was consumed by greed and riches... I forgot they are people too. I took advantage of discrimination and sold her child... I'm sorry.."

"Father... you promised mother that you would never do that and after her death you still doing it.."

Myst hugs that girl and says, "I'm sorry. I had to."

"I don't care about your family matters. Bring that women's child back by next week, stop doing terrible stuff or else next time, I wouldn't care if your daughter comes or your family. I'll make it hell for you."

"Seji you sound like a serial killer." Alec said to irwin and orip. Mero gero were alive.

"Who are you?" Myst asks me.

"The name is Sejiyoi Midaro. I'm trying to find out what this world is. I was summoned from a different world."

"Go to royal capital. You should be able to gain information on that but for tonight. You can stay at our place. I'll tell you everything I know."

"Father.. this guy is just crazy.. give him proper doctor's address." That girl mutters in myst's ear.

"I can hear you. Want me to relieve you from this misery?" I look at them with killer eyes.

They all start laughing.

"I'll kill you all then." They laugh even more...

"Myst. And young girl. Full explanation at home."

That wasn't an happy end. Something miserable happend during my stay at his house.


	9. Haemorrhoids happen in another world!

"Anyways. You all heroes of the villagers may come to our royal bungalow now." That girl says.

"Sure. But what chances are the food wont be poisoned?" I said.

"Oh please. We are royalty. We don't do that kind of stuff."

"Fine, Miss royalty. Carry your father and come at bungalow. I'll see you there then."

"Its not Miss royalty. Its, Mei Hazel, daughter of Lord Myst Hazel. And wont you help me carry him. How can you leave a lady pickup the body!!" she said while pouting her face.

"I can kill him, if it's too heavy." I said with a killer look.

"I'll carry it" said irwin.

"Awe, irwin you are such a nice guy." Mei said.

We start walking towards the house. Orip joins us while carrying his grunts

"Hey seji. Where did you learn that sword powering?" Alec asked me.

"Saw it in an anime. Remember you said I just need to visualize in my mind. I threw water at my sword and imagined it being covered in dark."

"Your anime stuff seems good."

"Yea it is. Want to hear some good anime stories?"

"Sure, seji" he looks at me with curious eyes.

"Sure. Il tell you some good ones li-"

"boss, tell us stories too!" baldy interrupted me.

"Sure runion" I said to baldy

"Hey, I would like to join too!" Mei said while running towards me.

"Grow up first, brat" I said to Mei

"for your kind information, I am 15."

"Me and Alec are 17, you know. And age doesn't decide if you are a brat or not."

"Fine Fine but call me, Mei from now on."

"Jeez fine. By the way Alec, I don't know if I asked you before. But you said, you did everything job right?"

"Yes, I said."

"oh remember I told you about 'Gi*a'?"

"yea, the writer's favourite anime right?"

"Yea. It's my favourite anime too. Want to hear a co incidence?"

"What?"

"The main character in that story also does everything to earn. Also called 'Yo* in their language."

"Whaat! What kind of story is that?"

"A comedy but great one"

"Wait. Wait wait wait. Are you sure, our gorilla mutant author had this as co incidence?"

"now that you mention it...Probably.."

"we are already in ruins.."

"Not really. A saviour have arrived to our aid."

"What you mean?"

"Gorilla Mutant's little sister is still human. And she is going to edit his grammar stuff."

"And what chances are she's not a gorilla too?"

"Chances are less. But it's better than gorilla mutant's scribblings."

"That's true. By the way, seji."

"I just noticed; we are wasting reader's time. They already left by this time.."

"Sigh* we suck man, but we are here at our hotel for tonight."

We arrived at the bungalow after that wasteful talk. And we went in. It was big. Had stairs in front of main gate like typical large houses.

Maids come "Lord Myst, may we call doctor?"

"No just take me to room and these are our guests. Take care of them well."

"As you wish, Lord" and they took Myst to room and other maids guided us in our rooms.

"This Is your sir sejiyoi."

"How you know my name?"

"Princess Mei told us."

"when?!"

"Just now."

"I see."

"Enjoy your stay sir."

"Alright. The room is beautiful."

"Indeed, top class furniture and other good stuff is here."

"Okay."

My room was next to mei's room in left. While Alec's room was next to Mei in right.

Mei had a petite body. Not so petite but still a small body, a Black-Purplish hair, 5 feet or so height. Somewhat loli I guess.

I was somewhat perverted minded before meeting Reina. Not like meeting her had changed me but my perverted mind was under control cause of her. So if I think anything bad about any other girl that means, I'm cheating. Duh! What the heck!

I face palm myself hard. And there's knock at door.

"Sir Seji, your bath is ready. Please if I may come in to give you, your undergarments and cloths."

"Come in." I though it would be normal under garments but they were panties...

"Here sir, your undergarment."

"WAIT WAIT WAIT LADYY! What you mean undergarment? Do I look like a girl to you?"

"But these are what royals wear. If you are not comfortable with them, I may lend mine personal to you. But they are of low standard." She said with a straight face and continued, " Give me a minute and I'll grab them for you."

I get nosebleed. Control seji, if reina was here she would be mad. Imagine her mad mad mad.

"Lady, are you crazy? I don't wear panties."

"As you wish, sir. But naked wouldn't be classy from us."

"I never said I'll not wear anything. I'll wear the ones I'm wearing right now."

"May I see them sir?"

"what the heck is your problem.."

"I can wash them while you take bath sir, that's all."

"No , thank you. I can wash myself. If you want to see badly I'll let you see but later okay. Not right now." It's not the perfect time. How could I tell that my things were erected down there. Freaking erection at wrong time.

"but I'll need to see them. Or it will be my fault for your bad condition down there." She tucks her sleeves up and jumps to me. I dodge back.

"Listen lady. I said I'll give."

"So, Give right now, sir seji."

"do me a favour. Look back, please. And don't turn around. Okay?"

"As you wish."

I also turn around and wear off my underwear at god speed and put pants on as quick as I could. Good thing these pants don't have a zipper section.

"Ok you can turn around and here you go." My boxers weren't changed except that I notice the colour was white, which I didn't had in other world but, at looking closely it's not completely white. I see red color from my butt part... I look at them shockingly and I scream internally 'when did i got haemorrhoids?!?!?!?!'. I get shocked because back in the world my father used to have same problem.

"Hey, maid...mam..."

"yes, sir seji."

"Ccccccc-can...yyyyyyyou...dddddo...mmmme...a...ffffavvour?" I said while my voice was shaking as hell.

"What is it? Sir, seji?"

"iiiiiits...wwwweiiiird...oooooof...mmmmme...to...aaaask...bbbut.."

"But?"

"cccan...yyyou..check.. mmy...bbbbutt..if...iiiits..bleeding..."

"As you wish sir seji but please turn around."

"ssssure" I turn around put my pants down from my butt. I make sure my pants are up from front part and bend over... she touches my butt and was checking butt. And at the worst time possible..

Door opens.. and

Alec, Irwin, orip, mero and gero and mei came...

They all are thunderstruck from the pose...

"Wwwwwait...yyyou...guys... iiiii..can...explain.." I said while i lost my soul and dignity.

"Sssssseji, wwwwhat's going on...??" Alec asks.

"boss! We are sorry we walked in at wrong time" orip and his grunts closed their eyes.

"Sssseji,...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mei screamed.

"lord seji, I didn't expect you to..."

" I can explain, wai-"

"Sir seji, please don't move too much. I can't do my work properly if you keep moving."

Their faces went pale..

"STOP IT LADY!! THEY GOT WRONG IDEA"

"Sir seji, just a second... yes confirmed , nothing wrong here. You can persuade ahead now." She stands up and says, "oh hello there. I am sorry for not noticing you all. I was checking sir seji's butt."

"LADY, FOR GOD SAKE PLEASE STAY SILENT! YOU MAKING THINGS WORSE!"

"Ssseji..what you asked her to do..." mei said.

I stand up, tuck my pants. Come sit you all first.

"Fffffine. But you wont make us do the stuff right?" Mei said.

"Just sit"

They all are disgusted at this point.

"Sir seji, also your butt doesn't have any problem. Most likely that blood was from a cut before."

Then I remember I had been slashed in Senate.

"Ahh makes sense."

30minutes pass by. I explain everything to them including the underwear stuff.

They start laughing. "We were here to get you for bath." Alec said.

I said, "Yea sure let's go."

Mei said, "But you are really not a creep right?"

I reply, "no I'm not"

"Let's go anyway." Said irwin

We went to baths. They were open bath but a wall split between male and female.

The bath was very large. It was like a swimming pool. Alec went running to dive into the water while me and boys were walking towards bath. The bad had a large amount of sitting stools, stacked above each other. Their were mirrors and taps beside each mirror. I guess, we were supposed to take stool and sit in front of mirror to wash up our self. This reminded me of Japanese public baths. This just looked like a typical Japanese public bath, except all the stuff their were luxury and for rich people.

First thing I do is wash my underwear and dry it with wind magic.

But anyways, we sit in bath for 15 minutes and started talking.

"Boss, what are you going to do after tommorow then?", Orip asked me.

"I don't know for now. I want to find more about this world.", I replied.

"I see. Anything we can tell?"

"No, don't worry. Myst is going to tell me everything after dinner."

"That's good then."

"I guess, lord Myst will fill you in on my behalf too.", irwin said.

"Ahahaha, yea probably.", Alec was sitting silent listening to our conversations. I asked him, "Woi Alec, who's thoughts you lost in?"

"nothing. I was just thinking."

"Thinking what?"

"you said you got transported to this world. By any chance, you think your girlfriend might have been transferred too." Alec asked me.pppp

I look at ceiling and say , "I don't know. As long as I don't know how I ended up here. I don't know if she is here too."

I said that and noticed that someone was standing at door. I could only see the silhouette but it was probably of a Maid.

I ask, "Who's there?" And the silhouette disappeared from there.

"What happened seji?" Alec said.

"Anything wrong boss?" baldy said.

"Nothing, probably my imagination."

"So Boss, are you truly not from this world?" orip asked me.

"I wanted to ask that same thing." Irwin said.

"Yea I am not. And if others were teleported here too, that would be a big problem. Have you guys started to hear some weird rumors about people? Like; some new adventurers being strong or something?"

"I haven't heard any, boss" orip replied.

"Didn't expected you to either." I replied.

Orip makes a whimpy face.

"I have heard one, sir seji." Irwin replied.

"Huh!?!" this could take me to someone from my world, "what did you hear?"

"That a strong adventurer have appeared in the City of Glouester. Though it's not the place where king lives."

"What will I have to do with any king. Tell me more about that adventurer instead."

"I just know that much. I apologize. But as soon as I find anything I'll tell you."

"Alright, seems like a deal."

Mei was hearing all our conversation like Alec. Sitting next to wall other side.

We get out of bath and walk towards grabbing our cloths.

"Something is wrong here." I said.

Everyone is done wearing cloths and I lack them. I cant find my underwear either. I am still in towel.

"Anything wrong seji?"

"mmmm-my underwear is gone… not only that. My cloths are gone too…"

They start laughing.

"DON'T LAUGH!!! GIVE ME YOR CLOTHS INSTEAD he.he.he.he.he.he. if I'm not into cloths why should you too. NOW BE NAKED YOU ALL AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA. FIREEEEEEE!!" I large amount of fire at them.

And a mess started. The next moment We all are fighting.

"BURNN!! ORIP" Orip's cloth get burned out with him.

"Now your turn Irwin."

Irwin's cloth get burn too with him getting good amount of tan like orip. Alec tries to sneak out.

"Where are you going alec. Heeeeeh! Not so soon. Orip catch alec."

Orip and irwin both try to catch Alec. They are running in whole bathroom.

"Orip get side! FIREEEEEEEE!!" I throw fire at alec too. Sadly, the wall breaks and we can see yard. Alec gets tanned too.

Mei in meanwhile was thinking, "Typical guys..."

Only I was left who wasn't tanned at all.

"Now your turn boss." They all look at me with a scary look.

"Wait. I just burnt your guy's cloths. Cause I didn't had any. Hey-hey alec, you can't hurt me right?? Ri-"

"I can actually."

"FIREEEEE!!" they all shoot at me. I also get tanned cause of them.

"Okay, we can go now. Right."

Next moment; we are sitting dining table in our towels. All tanned up.

"Why you people look so burnt?"

"His fault.", I point at Alec. But everyone else points at me.

"jeez, fine but someone stole my cloths. Probably you guys have some ghost in the house."

"Father, did we employed any ghost?" Mei asked Myst.

Myst was just looking at us with a normal look all over our faces.

"Not that I remember, dear. But if any ghosts is here I want to say that we will employ you if you want to work." Myst shouted in air.

"Awe! Father, you are so kind. Please say that again in your cute voice!"

"Sweet voice." Myst Enchanted and his voice again became childish.

"wait...what the... so ghosts exist in this world too?"

"yes, indeed. Oh, you didn't know that?" Mei replied.

"Nope. I told you I'm new to this world. And anyways, Myst. You were using that voice filter whole time to please your daughter?" I start laughing.

"its nothing to laugh on. I love my daughter you know."Myst said. I again laugh hearing his voice.

"yea sure. Fix it for now then."

"violent voice." He muttered that. "better now?"

"indeed better. But childish voice just sounds too much for you."

"Anyways, You said you wanted info on this world right?" Myst asks me.

"Yes. I do. You see, lets eat dinner first."

I get a sneeze, so I turn back and I see that silhouette again. I stare but its gone already.

"Hey Seji! Where you looking? Eat dinner." Alec said.

"Nothing, just looking at that beautiful pillar."

"You have something for pillars? Duh! That's hideous." Mei said with a disgusted look.

"Shut Up Brat! Or I'll kill you."

"fine - fine." They all chuckle a little and the dinner arrives. The dinner was looking great. It had so many dishes. Pork, Beef, Chicken and many kinds of soup. It truly looked some great dinner.

I said, "THANK YOU FOR THE DINNER!" And they all said right behind me. The dinner was truly delicious and after awhile Myst said.

"Seji, meet me in my room. You and Alec only."

"Alright!" I said. And Alec said, "okay."

We go into our rooms. Maid comes and gives me cloths. She was holding my underwear.

"Sir seji. Your cloths. You can have them permanently."

A red jacket with some designs. A black shirt and a black pant- slim fit somehow with some designs as well. The design was of chains and same on jacket. And some minor designs.

"I see. Thank you I liked them but… why you have my underwear?"

"I found it in the yard."

"What? That's weird. Anyways, Thank you."

She bows and says, "Sir Seji, please lay down and let me heal your body from the tan and burns."

"Heal others. I am fine."

"Other maids are healing them. Please don't worry."

"Alright."

I lay in bed and she starts healing. After 5 minutes my tan and burns were gone.

"All done, sir seji."

"Thank you. Now you may leave the room."

"As you say, sir."

Maid left the room. I wanted to see outside so I went and sat in window. And just then Alec comes in my room.

"Shall we go?"

He was wearing yellow jacket with green color design in it and a dark green shirt with brown pants.

"Yea, we should. Nice cloths by the way.

"Alright then stand up. And you have better."

"One minute. Come here." I see a maid walking out of door. She looks panicked. She's rushing towards the village. But she's careful that if no one is watching…


	10. Falling from cloud nine

A NOTE FROM HELL MAGE JASS

Again quite big chapter!! Apologizing before for grammar mistakes. But, this is chapter which gives clue about truth.

I was sitting in window. Alec enters the room. I see a maid in yard. I call Alec to check it out with me.

"A Maid? What are you thinking? Don't tell me those dirty thoughts of yours."

"Wait.."

She looks like interacting with someone in black cloths. She almost spotted us. I push Alec back and hide behind the wall myself.

"What was that for?"

"Shh! I think I found my ghost."

"Huh? Wait, I'll explain later. First, we go talk with Myst."

"Okay, let's go."

We went to Myst room. His room was bigger than our and better.

"Come sit here." Myst said.

We go and sit on the chairs.

"So, what you want to know?"

"Everything. Like what this country is and much more."

"Hmm. Do you know about the Holy-Demonic War?"

"cut that crap out. I hate history as subject. More interested in politics , economics and other stuff. But first I want to know, how his country functions."

Myst looks at me awkwardly and says, "This is why I asked.. But anyway, no worries. I'll tell you exactly what you want."

"Sounds good."

"This is the country of 'Galaheim'. Galahaeim is ruled by the King Maele Von Ruanaid."

"Maele..what?" I said.

"That's weird name. All I know is that, A King rules this nation. And I haven't even been to the Capital city yet. Somehow, I don't remember much. I remember running from Angels who were after me and then I woke up in a cave. From the cave, I travelled and found that empty house. And I made my stay their. I wrote 'EVERYTHING WORK!' and I had some people for little works sometimes a week. Other than that, I would find Vegetables given to me by some farm nearby. Usually they would give me most of jobs and I just used money to buy things from them." Alec explained.

"I don't understand. I didn't saw any other farm near your house. This is weird. Alec. You don't make much sense, you said you wanted to kill Angels but you can't attack people. Something is out of place..."

A purple mark shows on his neck. Alec holds in head and says, "I Don't know." His voice changed.

"Alec, you alright?"

"My head is aching." And Alec, fainted.

"ALEC?!" I take him to his room. A maid comes and checks on him. She says, "He's Alright. Maybe tired."

"I see. Let him rest." Me and Myst went back to his room. "It's fine. Don't worry. Anyways, Myst. Please continue telling us more about this world."

"Okay, you got about our country? There's more to that. We have private Guilds and union Guilds too. If you don't like joining a private Guild, you can just stay like that and join union Guild. In Guilds, you can find different – different quests and take them up according to your rank."

"I see. Got that much." I said.

"Our king have discarded the discrimination between other races and factions. But some are who don't like it that way and try to cause chaos. Like in the Underworld, I'm not talking about hell. I am talking about the Human Underworld. Where you can find every nasty thing."

"And you joined that for the power?"

"In a long run yes. But, I wanted to protect my village. I got a news one time that 'Delbrus', one of the under world god. Who also happen to be a Vampire, was going to attack the village. It was probably rumour. So, I got that dragon's power potion."

"I assume, you sold that Demon child for that?"

"Yes, I had to. They demanded a demon women. We were going to take his sister but he sacrificed himself for that."

"Where's his sister?"

"She is an Adventurer now. Working in One of top Guilds of Galahaeim. I don't know which one to be exact. But, probably its one of top 5."

"I see. Anyways, I have nothing to do with her." I notice some standing and hearing our talk. I said, "Who's their?"

Mei walks in room and says.

"I am Sorry. I just couldn't resist myself from listening to you guys."

"I couldn't care less brat. Ask your father if he wants you to listen or not."

"its fine, come sit Mei." Myst said.

"What else you know? Do you know about some people being saying that 'I came from a different world?' or things like that."

"Only you for now seji. Probably, capital might be much better place to ask that."

"Yea right. And are you going to bring that women's child?"

"I sent my msg to the person I sent. Most likely the reply will come by tommorow."

"I see. Can you show me map and tell me about directions?" I asked.

"Well, Surely I might have a map laying around. And the title villagers have given you is quite awesome I believe." Myst said while looking for a map in his drawer.

"You know a fun fact. Villagers are calling you from a title now." Myst said while still looking for map.

"Seriously? What's the title?" I asked with a surprised face.

"Sacred Devil."

"Yea sure. Ironic to me." I said while poking my nose. My happiness went away.

"Uh! Disgusting. You are disgusting." Mei said.

"What? You don't have nose? Or your nose have filter?"

"You are absolutely disgusting. It's bad manner to do it in public and also it's disgusting to put finger in nose."

"I'm cleaning my nose, that's all."

"Anyways. Father have supplied many things for villagers and have lifted heavy taxes." Mei said.

"Well. I wouldn't have cared a single bit if Alec hadn't made the promise you know. But, now he done it. So let's make sure it is fulfilled too." I said.

"You are a kind guy.." Mei said.

"Sure. If you ignore I was the death god who came to kill you."

"Past is past." Mei said.

"You guys sure know how to move on."

"Oh yea! I found the map." Myst said and brought a map. He opens the map and puts on the table and continues by saying, "This is our Country Galahaeim. Our currency is Rugen. But gold coins work in every city. 1 gold = 1k rugen."

"I understand currency mechanism but, What language is this!?" I asked in a shock.

"The language of Lulauluille. Also known as 'Sitrictious'."

"Yea, looks like a gibberish version of English to me. These letters don't completely resemble Alphabets from English, But Alright. Will be easy to learn, since spoken is same."

"Engli...Never mind. Maybe.." Myst said.

"Are you sure you can learn that? It's quite tough." Mei asked.

"Just tell me which word sounds which word. I will be fine then."

"Alright. I'll teach you After this then." Mei said with a happy face.

"Seems like a deal to me." I said.

"So anyways, About directions. According to info, Your hut is at North east from the village. And capital is North west from village. It means capital is wes-"

"Don't confuse me! My brain is steamed out right now. Just give me a compass. A country map and don't if their are boards on road. NEXT INFO!!" I said while my eyes were rolling from all those directions.

"Alrigh-"

"I understood." Mei replied.

"Fine. I am the dumb one here. Next part."

"What you plan to do, though?" Myst asked me.

"I don't know. I found myself in this world when I started to love my life in another world. I had hated my life for putting someone precious to me through hardships... but when I started to love it, I found myself here. I need to find someone for a proper explanation." I said with a sad face.

"My advice would be that you head to the capital city and ask union guild if they have seen anyone else has a story like you."

"Father, You don't believe his story do you?"

"I can't believe it, but I can't deny the possibility either. After all, Demons angels and all other races came from other world."

"But Father, They have their own realm. No humans come from other world." She said with a doubtful look.

"Suit yourself brat. Believe me or not. It's up to you. Believe or not, it doesn't concern me. But I would say, I hate lies." I said while looking out of window.

"Fine. I'll believe you for now."

"Anyways, I think that's all for now. You will get more info from guilds and other things. But, I have to say your magic was quite amusing. And the way you used it was great too. But, Regardless, there are many people who can beat you out there. Your power was stronger than me because I never controlled my magic properly."

"I see. That means I am weak like hell." I replied.

"In short yes and May I check your magic?" Myst asked.

"Alec checked already. But, sure go ahead." I said and went to Myst and he puts hand on my chest again. I feel loud heartbeat again and he says, "This is weird. I am not quite sure which elements are strongest. Feels like Water to me."

"Alec said dark and flame though? Are you guys sure that you checking mine and not your?"

"I am sure."

"Then its weird. Is their anybody who posses all the Elements as strong hold?"

"Not many are there, but some are indeed. Magic attribute comes from blood lines. Like a Vampire posse many different bloodlines but the strongest ones are Blood control and time stop."

" I see."

"Just like that Dragons have fierce attack types. While Humans can posses Special types. Demons and Angels are at their own level. Demons possess strong dark power. While Angels possess strong Light power. Fairies, Elves, Ghosts are posses different kinds too but I don't know much about them."

"You sure know pretty much a lot. Especially about Vampires." I said.

"That's because my mom was half-vampire," Mei said.

"Wait… what?" I replied in a shock.

"She's indeed right. My wife was a half-vampire. But, I'm not sure if Mei adopted some vampire characteristics from my wife."

"It is surprising. What kind of magic you use, Mei?" I asked

"Ice type. Which I also inherited from my mother."

"I see."

Her mother was probably more dominant than Myst. But then why she doesn't have proper vampire magic.

"What type of Vampire your mother was?" I asked.

"A Blood Control vampire." Mei replied.

"I see." I replied.

"Anyways, that's all. Head to capital city for more info tomorrow. I'll handle things in village."

"Yea. We will but I have more things to talk." I said.

"like what?"

"Why did you recruited orip?"

"Uh! I didn't. They begged me and said they wanted to be have a strong background. But, I would asks them to run errands. I doubt they can even kill a goblin."

"They are that weak?"

"Yeah. They never practised Magic before."

"No wonder I beat them easily. But I'm still confused about Alec."

"And why is that?"

"That purple thing right now and his story? That doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Yeah. Anyways, one more thing. I saw a maid before going to meet up with a shady person in black robes."

"Which one was that?"

"They all wear same cloths. Don't know for sure. If I see face I can tell."

"Now you are doubting our maids?"

"I'm not doubting. Its truth."

"Well, we can deal with that tomorrow."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Yea it's nothing to worry about right."

"If you say so." I said.

"Good night. Rest well." Myst said.

"Good night father. Take care." Mei said to Myst and went into room.

"Night" I said and went to Mei's room as she said she will teach me language. And she was ready with a board and a chalk in her hand.

"Oh, come in. Here I made alphabet chat. There are 45 alphabet-"

"just tell me sounds of the alphabets." I said.

She starts telling me which alphabet sounds like which. I grabbed some and others not.

" Sigh* I am done for now. Night."

"Good night!"

After that I went in my room.

I was laying in my room thinking about Reina. If she is also in this world, then how is she, is she even eating. And if she's alright, how will I know it's Rei... My hair colour changed in this world. But it's same as game one. Uh, She had black hair in game too. I remember her face correctly. "Duhhhh!! I'm just talking in my brain!" I said to myself. " I should sleep. Need to head to capital tomorrow" I said and went to sleep. And then I stared thinking about Alec. Should I trust him? Something is off about his story. Never mind, maybe I am over thinking. And no curse was placed on me somehow. Is he really a demon? He didn't even knew about country and the discrimination ended according to Myst. Just what the heck is going on. I probably need to look at past. I'll ask myst tommorow.

About an hour later. I hear someone opening door. I turn back to see who is there. I see no one so I again try to sleep. But I can't sleep. So I lay flat on my back and see something on ceiling. The glowwing white eyes are only visible. That thing tries to attack me by jumping on me. I roll over the bed and stand up. But, it managed to scratch my hand.

"Tch! Who are you?"

"We are the watchers from the underworld." He said while storing drops of my blood in a bottle.

I hear a scream from Myst's room.

"huh?! What was that?!"

"Looks like the work is done. You are dumber than expected, Sacred Devil."

"No, you aren't going away that easily. I will visualize strongest black flames. 'HELL FLAME! BURN OUT.' "

The flames hit right on his shoulder. I turn on the light. He's the same guy the maid met and he's in black robes covering his face too.

"These flames are fine. They hurt a little. If I wasn't ordered to bring a mere sample, I would have killed you by now. It would be easier to take you rather than your blood but since your too weak, it will be a problem to store you and run experiment by boss."

"What kind of experiment?"

"We want to see if you are compatible or not. This blood will be copied into a human for tests. Taking blood from the sleepy beauty demon was easier than you."

"Compatible with what and why? And you took his blood too?"

"You will find out soon. The purple light of your friend will take everything from you soon. Get strong."

"What is that purple light?"

" A Seal."

"What seal?"

"You will find out soon."

"You were watching everything? And you aren't going to talk either?"

"Why should I reveal my plan to you? Not like revealing it will be any difference but still. A waste of time. And I already told enough. Don't you think?"

"If you not going to talk. Then what I am waiting for. 'Dark spear!'" I summon a dark spear and attack him but he easily bends the way out of window.

"How?!" I'm shocked.

"I told you. You are weak. These aren't true demon spells. Guess, you never learnt them." He said.

That hit me hard. I got frightened for a second. My overpowered days didn't last too much. Or I wasn't over powered in first place...

"Then what you want from a weakling like me and what are true demon spells?"

"Just want to see your compatibility for the sake of my master."

"And who's your master?"

"One of The underworld Gods. U already heard his name. Bye, sacred devil."

That person just disappeared into thin air after that.

'What was that?' I think to mmyself.Could he mean Delbrus. The name Myst mentioned. And then I hear another scream, "FATHER!!"

I rush to myst's room. He's been stabbed by knife. I can see Mei crying.

Alec irwin came rushing. Some maids were with them.

Seeing Alec's face it reminded me of that assassin saying, "The purple light and black mana of yours will take everything from you?"

"Alec, you feeling better?" I asked.

"Yea but worry about me later. I hear the scream and woke up." Alec replied.

I look at my hands and wonder what that guy meant. But I can't be lost right now. This needs to make sense later on.

"Let us take a look at him." Maids said

"Irwin. Give him potion and got get doctor fast! Alec, use healing spells you know with maids."

"Its fine... let me die... they will come after me.. the maid... Dimnia...she's possessed. Check on her fast.." Myst closes his eyes.

"Father, don't speak! Rest only. Irwin will get doctor."

"*Cough-cough* looks like the knife had some kind of poison..." Myst said.

"Irwin is coming. I go check on the maid. I think I know who Dimnia is." I said.

I go down stairs and start looking. She's not here. I check in bathroom, kitchen but she was sitting on dinning table all knocked out. I pick her up and take to Myst's room. Irwin was already there with doctor. Doctor said, "Its critical. He might not make it."

"Father, no.. You promised me to stay... Don't die.." Mei said while crying.

"Doctor, check this maid. She's possessed by someone."

Doctor checks and breaks the spell.

"I'm sorry, mei... I couldn't keep my promise... Allow me to meet with your mom now..."

Mei starts crying loudly.

"Sejiyoi, i have a request for you.." Myst asks.

"What is it?"

"Protect my daughter for me..."

"But, I'm weak..." I said with a sorrow face. I realized my over-confidence was nothing more than a sick illusion formed by beating a bunch of weaklings.

"You are strong... Thank...yo..." Myst passed out. Right in front of Mei's eyes. He died. Mei was crying loudly...

"I'm not..."

I sit down near, Mei. I put my hand on her back...

"I don't know what advice to give. But, you know, in my world I had a father too. I miss him a lot sometimes. He was best i could ask for. I cried too when I came here. But, then"

"Th...en..?" Mei asked.

"Then, I found a friend. He was ready to believe me in a world where no one knows me. He believed me and I'm here with him now. He shares the pain of losing someone precious too."

I said that but in truth I was shocked from what just happened, what he meant. And who was Alec actually.

"Yes, it is true..."

"Your father gave me the responsibility to help you right? I will for sure. Now I promise that."

Mei hugged me and started crying.

Alec hugged me and Mei.

"hehe.. You guys remind me of my best friends in my other world. We would always hug each other after meeting so long. They were like my brothers."

"Really? Glad to hear that." Alec said. I look at his face and again I see.

'The purple light of your friend will take everything from you..'

I'm afraid. But, why... I'm not showing them but I'm afraid. I never expected a different world would turn out to be this much.. I sighed.

Maids take the body of Myst away.

I pat Mei and said, "Let me stand up now you two."

They stop hugging and stood up. I stand up too.

"Doctor, Maids and everyone, I don't want villagers to know that Myst was assassinated. Tell them he sacrificed himself to atone for his deeds."

"Yes, Sir." They replied.

"But, Seji... You will be lord of village now?" irwin asked

"No, irwin. You will. I trust you."

"But why?"

"If I became lord I wont get anywhere."

"Well sleep for now. night." I said and as I was passing near from irwin i said in his ear, "Meet me in my room." And I went into my room.

"Well I got to go now." Doctor said and he went home.

"So do I. Take care young lady." Irwin said.

"I'm going to my room." Alec said.

Maids are gone too. Mei starts crying on the bed of her father by herself.

Irwin comes in my room as I told him.

"You called me? Sir seji?"

"Drop the sir. Just call me seji."

"Yes, Si*- I mean Seji."

"Anyways, i wanted to talk about village. You become the village chief. Take care of village. Now you can go."

"Wait what?! You aren't even trying to hear my opinion?"

"Well, I didn't say you have a choice either. I'll leave village tomorrow. You can let villager crumble or you can fix this village."

"Alright. If you say so."

"Yea and take care of that brat. They will come after me too."

"They who?"

I told irwin what did i saw exactly and how i met the guy in black robes in my room too.

"I see. I'll try to take care of her."

"uh, fine. Go to your room I'm going to sleep. And wait listen. Get me some potions, money, compass and map. And other stuff in a bag tomorrow morning. And also, do you think the guild masters of top guilds can teach me? I'll need to learn quite alot."

"Alright sir. And I'm not sure, you will have to ask them yourself. Good night."

"Night."

I shut down the door, turn off the light and lay on bed.

I started talking to myself in my brain.

Nobody noticed my injury on hand. Probably, they were on trauma of Myst's death.

I don't know what to visualize for healing spell..

I hope this gets well by tommorow. But what's more is, I'm so weak... and what is a seal...

What he meant by that... and my blood, why... something is wrong... I never saw a farm near Alec's house. And his voice changed when seal started emitting light. I need to head to capital and find more about this seal without telling Alec. Pretty sure the word about his past triggered it.

Sigh* I am a walking destruction. Under world king 'Delbrus'.

He's key to the lock of mysteries.

Far away in Delbrus's palace

A person sitting on a chair reading a book. His face is in shadow because of the pillar beside him. he's wearing white cloths. The Black robe assassin arrives at palace.

"Master, I brought you the blood of the human and the half demon boy."

"Is it from the black mana human? And you sure you saw seal on his neck?"

"Of course, My lord. I can't be mistaken. The seal isn't undone completely though. But the purple pattern light formed on his neck was a complete hint."

"Good job. Give them to me."

The Assassin hands blood collected from Alec and Seji.

"Here. But , Lord may I ask a question?"

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you order to bring the human itself?"

"It would've been trouble for me. If he had seen Princess here. And if that half demon and half angel boy had came along with him, he would be a bigger problem. It's been centuries since he was sealed away and now he's awake even though the seal isn't broken for now. The mana he have with seal is still a lot."

"I see. But, I could kill them both alone."

"Maybe for now. But, You are mistaken, Kiriyo. They are stronger just don't know how to use that magic power . I gave you my vampire blood. That's only reason you are this strong."

"My Lord, I am always indebted with you."

"It's fine. I wanted to experiment. And you survived, that makes it great don't you think so?"

"Indeed... Lord.."

"Did you saw your mother?" he asks with a grin.

"Yes, I did. She was doing fine."

"Good for you then. Now dismiss."

"Yes, Lord Delbrus. But one more question."

"What?"

"Our work is done. Why not kill him?"

"He Makes up for a perfect slave. If I kill him now, i wont be able to see the power of the Void. The Black mana which can posses every element. And that half demon's powers are at different level. Now dismiss."

"I understand."

The assassin disappeared..

A Women in blue yukata with flowers walks towards Delbrus.

"I'm going to sleep. Please don't try anything funny, Lord." Women said.

"How long are you going to reject me? Just accept me and I'll release you from this castle then."

She turn around and replied.

"Not even in a thousand lives, Lord Alfonzo." She grins

"Up to you, My little Princess Reina."

"I'm not your Princess. I rather die. Anything else?"

"Keep waiting for a man who will never come."

"That's none of your business. Lord." She went away in a room.

To be continued...


	11. Void and Seal

I wake up next morning. It's early morning. I go to Alec's room and wake him up.

"Woi, Wake up! We are leaving." I said while waking up Alec.

"Five minutes..."

"No, Wake up right now."

"Fine... Good morning."

"Let's go. We are leaving. I'll explain later."

We reach the main door. Irwin was waiting their.

"Got the stuff I told you?"

"Yes, Seji. Right in this bag."

"Good job." I said.

"What Stuff?" Alec asked.

"I'll tell you on the way. Let's leave before Mei wakes up."

"See you sir seji. Good luck on your adventure."

"Thank you. Take care of everyone in village. And tell that lady, ill bring her child back."

"Alright. Thank you." Irwin said. And we went to village door. And I see Mei their.

"What took you guys so long? I'm waiting here from 10minutes." Mei said.

"Uhhhhhhhh, that irwin... Did he woke you up?"

"Indeed. He told me your plans. So I was here before you."

"That bastard."

"Hey Mei." Alec said.

"Heyyy Alec."

"Well, at least you guys get along."

"I assume you are here because you are going to find killer of your father?"

"Exactly, I am." Mei replied.

"Fine. Don't die on us, brat. Let's start our adventure."

"Yes, Sir!!" they both said.

"Wait. Seji, my bags are heavy so help me carry it please."

"Ttttt-Three giant bags?!?" Me and Alec said while being shook by her bags.

"You brat. I'm going to throw these all in river. Just get basic stuff! Right now!"

"But, it's important... Please?" she made teary face.

"tch, I'm going to throw them in a canal."

"Then what's point of carrying them." She gives hopeless look and just takes one luggage.

"Good girl." I said.

"Let's go." Alec said.

I look at Alec's face and the black robe guy's word again hit my mind.

"Well, I don't want to stay behind and don't want you guys to leave me either, so.. Its fine."

"Alright, then let's go!"

We are walking out of village that I see the lady who lost her child.

"Hey!!! Wait!!"

"Oh, hey lady Chelsea!" Alec said.

"Oh, you guys know each other." Mei said.

"Yea, her son was sold in underworld."

"Hellow, sacred devil. Hellow Alec. H- . Nevermind." Lady said. She ignored Mei.

"Hello. And Mei is here too you know." I said.

"But, she's daughter of that sick man."

"She have nothing to do with his deeds."

"Seji, Calm down..."

"I'm calm, Alec. I'm just saying, Mei lost her father, just like Mrs. Chelsea lost her son. If she's going to blame someone it should be , Myst. But he sacrificed himself."

"I am sorry.." Mei said.

"You got anything to say to her lady?"

"I'm sorry, Mei. I shouldn't be mean to you."

"it's fine. I understand. Father did bad to you.. "

"It's alright. I'm dumb to hold onto these memories. I should believe he died..."

"Well, now that it's all good. I'll fulfil the promise alec made you."

"I'm Grateful, Sir, Sacred Devil."

"Yea.. and I'm a human, probably. Never mind, we got to go. See you later lady." I said.

"We will find your son." Alec said.

"I'll try my best." Mei said.

We start walking. We are walking then I ask them,

"Hey, you guys."

"What's up, seji" Alec said.

"What is it?" Mei said.

"Well, you see. Let's directly go to capital. And I need a special sword. And sword training. And some people to learn things from."

"That's... uh, a lot? Don't you think?"

"It is quite a lot actually."

"Well, I need to get stronger. Like a lot stronger."

"Orip and his thugs weren't even fighting type magic user. Neither was Myst. No wonder they went down easy as hell. But the guy in robes... he's completely at different level."

"who?" Mei asked.

"You faced off with robe guy?"

"Yea, he was not only after Myst. Instead, that was a complete diversion. He was after my blood."

"And why is that?" Alec asked.

"Who are you talking about?"

"The robe guy, remember I told a maid meeting him?"

"Yes, I do." Mei replied.

"Yea, he's the one. He was strong. Like completely at different level. What I faced till now was nothing but scratching of surface. He easily diverted my dark spear. And you know, it's not really a direction changing spell..."

They get shocked.

"He even survived dark flames. Like, I was tickling him. Only if I had seen his face. But, none the less. He was keeping an eye on us.,"

"Since when?" Alec asked.

"The time we both entered village, I guess."

"But why?"

"I don't know. He never told me anything."

Then, I remember what he said about Alec.

'That purple light of his will take everything from you.'

"Hey, Ale..uh, never mind. Let's go capital." I said.

After 5 minutes of walk.

"Hey! Look there's a Horse wagon on stand.." Mei said.

"Let's go ask for a ride." I said and we ran to the horse wagon.

"Don't leave me behind guys!" Mei said. She was slow since she was carrying the bag.

"Come! You slow poke." I said.

Me and Alec already reach the cart.

"Hello?" I said.

No reply came. Then Alec tried, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Let me sleep for 5 minutes more, Rachel."

Me and Alec feel awkward. A middle aged man was sleeping.

"Old man! I'm not Rachel." I said.

"huh?!?" He opens his eyes slowly and notices our faces. He says with a shocked face, "You guys are bandits?! I'm going to kill you if you don't run."

"Wait!! We are not bandits."

"YOU GUYS!! DONT LEAVE ME BEHIND!" Mei shouted and caught up.

"Mei, you are slow poke." I said.

"Fine Mister no help. Hello there sir." She said.

"Are they forcing you to tag along?" old man asked.

"Like I want brats to travel with me." I said.

"No no, i came with my own will." She said while stepping on my feet.

"ouch! You little brat!"

"I'm not brat, I'm mei."

"fine."

"Don't mind them sir. May I ask you to give us a ride to the capital city?" Alec asked.

"Fine. But I'll charge for that."

"But, you are going in same direction." I said.

"Join or not. Up to. I have a family to feed, you know."

"They hop in the wagon. Seji, come."

"Uh, how much?"

"300 rugen."

"Fine, let's go."

"Why you kids going to capital though?" Old man asked.

"Just have some business and will probably stay their for awhile."

"I see and what's your name?" Old man asked us.

"It's Alec. Alec Rudworths."

"That's a nice name. I'm Silbrum. Nice to meet you, Alec"

"Its Mei Hazel."

"Are you connected to the town 'Gines'?

"Yes. My father was lord of that town."

"I heard, he was killed by a devil. They say devil was helping villagers. But I doubt he just killed him for no reason. Anyways. I'm sorry for your father's death and what's your name big guy?"

I raise my eyes. Then signed them to not say I'm devil to him.

"It's fine, Mr Silbrum."

"The Name is Sejiyoi."

"Ahh. Pretty different name."

"I guess so." I replied.

"So, Mei. Did you saw the devil?" Silbrum asked.

I'm getting ticked. He keeps asking questions.

"Listen man. Can we skip this devil talk?" I'm getting sick of that now."

"Fine, young man. Don't need to get mad."

"Better. How much time till we reach capital?"

"About 10minutes more."

30 minutes later.

"We are here!" Silbrum said.

"Yep. 10minites. Anyways, thank you old man. Here you go. 300 rugen."

"Thanks for the business."

He drops us at front door. Irwin had given me quite alot of money. I think it's around 10k Rugen. Rugen were like normal coins with King's face.

We try to enter the capital gate but guards stopped us and said, "Who are you? A Merchant? An adventurer? Or what?"

"We are new here in his city. We want to be adventurers." I replied.

"I see. Get in then. But go to union guild fast for approval." Guard replied.

"Thank you very much." We all said, bowed and proceeded.

We went inside capital. Its massive. The houses are bigger. Shops are everywhere. And much more.

"WOOOOWWW! It's so big!" Alec said with enthusiasm.

"Indeed, it is big. I have been here before many times." Mei replied.

"Compared to my world it's not so big but I have to say, it has quite a great feeling to it. Anyways, We need to find a hotel to stay. At least for tonight. But, first thing first. We need to go to union guild and register ourselves as Adventurers. And I need to see the best blacksmith here."

"Why black smith, seji?"

"I need a sword."

"But, you don't know swords man ship." Mei replies

"Yea, I'll pick up a little somehow."

"Let's look for union guild first."

"I am tired. Can't you guys help me carry this luggage."

"No."

"Please!! Come on!!" She starts shouting. Everyone is looking at me.

"Fine-Fine! Don't make a mess. I'll carry your luggage ok? For this once only." I replied.

"Yay!"

"Let's go." I said.

We ask a shop keeper. He was selling fruits. A red coloured fruit kind of apple but not really an apple.

"Hey, sir. Can you tell us where Union Guild is?"

"Huh? Nothing is for free kid. Everything takes money."

"And what if I was given money to kill you?" I said with a grin.

"Then come and kill me." He said while cleaning the fruits.

"Fine. How much are these fruits worth?"

"10 rugen for a piece."

"Give three."

"Here you go."

"Now tell me where is Union guild?"

"Go straight from here, then take left and then take a right and again straight. You will see union guild board."

"Okay. Let's go. Alec, Mei."

They were standing a few feet away. I hand them over the fruits. We take a bite and it tastes somewhat like mix of pineapple and apple.

"This is tasty. What is it called?" I asked.

"I don't know. But, its tasty." Alec replied.

"It's called 'Malsos'." Mei said.

"Ahh, I see." I replied.

And some old man hits in me. I keep walking just saying "I Am sorry." And signing bye with my right hand.

"It's fine." He replied back while walking his way.

We reach union guild after 5 minutes of walk. It's a big building. And we are standing in front of that big door. I can hear hustle and rustle inside guild. It was quite noisy, maybe because it was an union guild. But we open the door and went inside. Things seemed good. A reception , a bar some stairs leading upwards. And other necessities.

"Welcome to union guild. What request would you like to offer?" The receptionist said. A braided hair young black haired women, wearing white cloths.

"Hi!" Mei said.

"Hello" Alec said."

"Thank you for the welcome. But, we would like to be an adventurer."

"Alright. But, I'll need you to fill the Adventurer form."

"Form? Seriously? Never mind. Give them lady."

"The name is Karen." She said while handing forms to me.

"I see. Mei, fill them all."

"Fill yours yourself."

"Fill or I'll put you in your luggage and throw in river, brat."

"Uh, I'll tell you what to write and which alphabets. You write yourself." Mei said.

"Fine." I replied.

"I'll fill my own myself." I look at Alec and then that assassin's line again hits me.

'The purple light of your friend will take everything from you.."

I shake my head and say; Never mind.

Mei helps me fill the form. Since spoken was same, language grabbing was much easier. We filled the forms.

"Here you go, karen."

"Thank you. You will need to submit 200 rugen per person to get adventurer card. It's magical card which works on blood drop."

"That's Alright." I give her 600 Rugen. And she looks in her drawer to get Adventurer cards. They were black color and blank.

Out of curiosity, since back when I played MMORPG called Anire online.A member caller 'Karen' was in my guild. Should I ask her if it's her?

"Hey, Karen. Were you transported to this world?"

"Is that a cheesy pick up line?" She said with a smile.

"Never mind." I said.

"Well, No and here you go adventurer card. Please, Use this pin to have a drop a little blood drop on the adventurer card."

I used the pin and pierce my thumb, enough to drop a blood drop. And the Adventurer card shined on green where the writing was appearing. She had put my card on my form. And same with others.

Alec repeated after me. Mei hassled but it was done.

"Here you go, Sejiyoi, Mei, Alec. You cards."

"How this functions?" I asked.

"The names you wrote on form were written here. But your blood told your abilities to card and it wrote it. It registers even your race."

"I see."

"But not name. You need to have form for that."

"I see."

Mei was looking at her card.

"Name: Mei Hazel. Race: Human and Vampire. Abilities(Ascending according to power): Ice, Water, Blood!?!"

"Guess you do inherited abilities from your mom."

"I guess so. But, it's quite shocking I can't use them."

"Yea. Sucks to be you." I said to Mei.

"Oh yea. Tell me your ones then."

"Neme. Uh, wait. I guess it's name. Name: Segyqu. What the heck. It's sejiyoi."

Mei looks at my card and says, "Hopeless creature. It's written right, you suck at reading."

"Eh, really? Read for me then."

"Fine! Give me."

Alec chuckles a little.

I hand it over to Mei.

"Name: Sejiyoi Midaro. Race: Human. Abilities: Void."

"Void!!" Karen said in a shock.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Not much is known about Void users but, Legend says, they can learn every single type of Magic."

"Ah, I see."I said with enthusiasm.

"But, it maybe a rumour." Karen said.

"You broke my spirits lady.."

"Sorry-Sorry. But, I have heard that, The master of 'The Elementals' Which is one of the top three guild's is said to posses void too."

"I see. Where can I find him?"

"Go to their Guild. He should be their."

"I see. I will. But, may I ask you to tell me a hotel? For staying"

"I guess I could tell you but, Elemental have a big Guild with plenty of rooms. You can say their."

"oh well. I'll see that. "

Alec was just listening silently but then Mei asked, "Hey, Alec. What your card reads?

"It reads, Name: Alec Rudsworth. Race: Angel and Demon?! Abilities: Light and Dark..." Alec stares at his adventurer card, he didn't move his eyes a single bit. It felt like the despair was taking over him.

The purple seal again operates. It shines covers over his neck again. The pattern is bigger this time and he faints again.

"ALEC!!" Mei shouted.

Everybody starts looking at us.

"Take him upstairs to any room. I'll go and call doctor." Karen said.

"Okay, thank you karen." I replied.

"Mei, What he read on his card?" I asked Mei. While we are taking Alec to upstairs.

"H-he read that, Angel and Demon.."

I'm thunderstruck..

An angel and demon?

To be continued..


	12. THE ELEMENTAL

Alec reads Angel and Demon as his race. But he said he was a demon? The story continues...

"Angel and Demon..." Mei said with a horrified face.

"What..." I'm thunderstruck after hearing that. I think;

Alec is half angel and half demon? What the... how...

"That purple light.."

We reach in the room and I lay down Alec. Karen had called the doctor and doctor entered the room. He started analyzing Alec. Doctor checked his mana pool, and his face is shocked.

Doctor says in a shock, "This boy... It feels like something is leaking. What exactly happened?"

"He just read his race 'Angel and Demon' and a purple pattern started appearing on his neck. And then he fainted. It has happened before, but we thought it was only because of tiredness but now, it's tough to say it was tiredness." I said in a shocked face.

"A purple aura... maybe, He's under some kind of illusion or a seal. But it's a strong one, not an easy illusion."

"I see..."

Alec wakes up. His one eye have turned into red while other one into blue.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You are awake. You just fainted before Alec."

"What happened before? Seji? Was it?"

"It's seji of course. You saying like we meeting for first time."

"And I'm Mei. If you remember, Alec." Mei said while being shocked from his behavior.

Alec holds his brain and blue energy again starts to appear.

"ARRRRRR, LET ME GO. I'M SYN-" Alec shouted in suffering, but again fainted.

"Syn- who...?" I asked.

"I don't know..." Mei said.

"Let me check his head."

Doctor places hands on Alec's head. Doctor's face tenses up. He said, "His memories are most likely to be altered. And not by a human for sure. The magic presence is from a far more stronger illusion user race. Most likely to be from fairy race. His magic powers are sealed as well. And that seal is connected with the memory tampering. Probably a fairy can help."

"The adventurer who belong to fairy race are gone in quests at the moment. You shall check a private guild. Ah, Yes! You can check 'Elementals'. The infamous fairy 'Ella'. She's one of the strongest fairy in kingdom. That way you can hit Two birds with one arrow."

"Precisely... but, Doctor, why he faints?"

"It's likely the Seal doing its work. When he tries to remember his past he faints. And whatever he told you might be a lie created by the fairy who transplanted the memory."

"I see. So, I guess no war happened 100 years ago?"

"Which war you are talking about?" Karen asked me.

"The war between factions?" I reply.

She gets shocked and says, "it's been a thousand years since last Holy-Demonic war."

"What!?!" I get shocked and said, "Come on, he said it was only 100 years ago."

"Maybe his memory was altered?" Doctor said.

"Tch, who can do that hideous thing.."

"Take him to a fairy. Only a fairy can help you." Doctor said.

"How far is Elemental guild hall?"

"A bit far. Since the guild hall is at outskirts of capital, and outside the gates." Karen replied.

"I'll Carry him."

"Don't worry, I have arranged a cart for you. Just carry him till down stairs." Karen said with a smile.

"Thank you, Karen. Thank you doctor, tell me your price for check up."

"It's alright. I have nothing to help him. I can't accept money. It's against my Values."

"Finally, some people who aren't money hungry. Thank you guys."

I pick up Alec. We are taking him downstairs and those words.

'That purple light of your friend will take everything from you.'

"Seji, what's wrong?" Mei asked me with teary eyes.

"Nothing, Mei."

"Don't worry, Alec will be fine, Trust in him."

"Yeah.. he will be fine."

We get down, the cart was waiting. We reach Elemental Guild house in few minutes.

"80 Rugen, Sir."

I hand over him 80 rugen and carry Alec. We are in front of door. It's big. The guild hall is twice of Union Guild.

"Mei, knock on the door." I said.

"Okay.."

Mei knocks on the door. The door opens and a big mess was going on. Everyone one was fighting with pie. They were throwing pie at each other. Only a few were sitting silent and watching while some were drinking. There were about 30 people and 20 were fighting with each other with pie, and other stuff.

A pie comes in my face. Another pie comes in Mei's face.

"We came at a wrong place..." Me and Mei said.

"No you didn't. Don't mind them. They are always like that. Why are you people here?" He sounded expressionless.

"Can you take pie off my face first."

"Why not. Water burst." He enchanted and a big burst of water hit our faces.

"There are better ways! You freak." Mei shouted.

That guy was wearing Light Blue shirt with a design and a black shorts. He looked same age as me.

You could have just held onto my friend while I clean my face."

"So, you came here for washing face?"

"No. I'm here to see the Master and a Fairy Adventurer named 'Ella'."

"Ella!?" That guy said. Everybody stopped fighting.

"ELLA!?!" Whil guild said.

"Yea, what's wrong?" I ask.

"What's wrong with you!!" He said.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"Ella is so scary dude!! Don't try to go near her. Fairies have two forms, one the beautiful other the monstrous one. And Ella is scary in Beautiful form too."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU WATER FREAK !" A young girl looking at age of 12 or 13 at upstairs throws bottle in his face.

"OUCH! I didn't say anything. And I'm not water freak. The name is Reiz!"

"I heard you. Want me to use my magic to get truth?" She looks with evil grin.

"I'm sorry mam. Won't happen again."

"Good boy. And you all freaks. If master isn't here yet, that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. Clean this mess, immediately!"

"YES MAM!"

"Are you Miss Ella?" I ask.

"WHAT YOU WANT?"

"I want you to check on my friend. He's under some kind of magic."

"I Don't care. Come later." She was drunk.

"He's under fairy magic and a strong one. Whenever he tries to think about his past, he faints."

She puts her hand on her head and a bit of blue energy happens.

"Alright, better now. I'll listen you. You got my interest."

"Thank you, Miss Ella."

"Bring him in my room up. I'll check on him later on. Until then, he can rest here."

"Yes."

Me and Mei walk up to her room.

"Seji, I never seen you so polite." Mei asked me.

"I don't know myself. Sometimes I'm a villain in my own books, and sometimes I'm a good guy. It doesn't make sense."

"You are a good guy.." Mei said.

"Sure. If you say so."

We reach Ella's room and lay him down.

"Let him rest here. I'll take bath and check later when master is here."

"Alright Miss Ella."

"Just call me Ella."

"Alright. You can call me Seji."

"I'm Mei."

"Awe, human girls are so lucky. You have a better body than mine Mei. I'm so petite."

"I'm petite too, Ella."

They laugh and we come down.

"Hi, Are You new here?" A girl said while sitting at counter. Seems like its reception for Guild.

"I don't think so. I'm here to get my friend examined by Ella." I replied.

"I see. Must be some serious thing I assume." She replied.

"I guess." I said.

"Well my name is Serina. I'm an A class Adventurer." Receptionist said.

"Hi, Serina. It's Seji."

"And I am Mei."

"Nice to meet you to. Why don't you guys join our guild?"

"I'm not sure about joining yet. I'm on my own quest."

"And what might that be?"

"To find truth about this world."

"I see. Maybe, Master can tell you something."

"Yea, I'm also here to ask him something. And about your Master. Is he really void user?"

Her face tenses up. She says, "I think I can't tell you something like this. Only Master can."

"I see."

"But why you ask."

"He's a void user too." Mei said.

"Really!?!"

"Well yea. But I don't know what it means."

"Hmmn, I believe master can help you."

"Hope so."

Another women flies down in front of gate. She had wide black wings. The top of the wings were black feathers but, right after that, skin wings start. The wings had pointy tips from the end points.

"Oh Kiwari is here."

The wings vanished in her back as she is walking towards Serina. She was wearing a black shirt with tight pants. She had long black hair and was having a black staff her hand.

"Hi, Serina. Any other quest?" kiwari asked.

"Hi kiwari. Yes, there are but first meet out future members." Serina said.

"Uh, I still haven't decided to joi-"

"Oh, welcome. What's your name?" Kiwari asked.

I'm seji. B-"

"I'm Mei. Nice to meet you." Mei said.

"uh, ma-"

"Hi Mei. Nice to meet you too." Serina said while smiling.

"Nevermind." I muttered.

"You saying anything, seji?"

"Nope. Nothing."

A middle-aged man walks in the guild hall and continues to walk towards serina.

"I would like to put guild request for hunting down goblins. They are ruining the crops." The old man said.

"How much money offering for the hunt sir?" Serina asked.

"I would like to assist." Kiwari said.

"Oh child kiwari! You are here."

"Hi old man Liro. Been awhile." Kiwari said.

"Yes, it's been awhile." He said.

"So, Goblins exist too. I see." I said.

"Yes, they do. " The man says and looks at me. And he said, "A-a-re you Sacred Devil?"

"I guess that's the name villagers gave me." I replied.

"Oh Lord! I am meeting you here again. I'm a villager from Gines."

"Oh! You already got a title! That's good to hear, Seji." Serina said.

"A title? Huh?" Kiwari said while looking at me with keen eyes.

"It's nothing special. Anyways, hi old man. How are things there now?" I said to that old man.

"Been better. Irwin is handling village too good. And hi little Mei."

"Hi old man!"

"Anyway, I'll kill the goblins. See ya later, serina." Kiwari said.

"See you!"

Kiwari walks to gate and flies.

"She looks strong." I said.

"She's an S class. The second strongest class, and she's strongest in S class. Might be SSS soon."

"That's pretty cool." I said.

That S class system reminds me of MMORPG.

"Her brother sacrificed himself when they tried to take him." Liro said.

"I see. So, it's his sister...never mind. When will Master Arrive?" I said.

"I got to go now. See you. Guys." Liro said.

"He should be coming by now."

An old man walks in guild's door.

It's the same man, I got hit into this morning... that's a co-incidence.

"Oh, Old man you are the master." I asked.

"Yes, I am." He replied.

He was wearing the fancy red long coat. And his hair was white and short. His body wasn't muscular.

"Hey, Old man. I have questions to ask. And quite many of them." I asked him.

"Master. They want to join our guild." Serina said.

"Wait, I didn't say I want to join." I said.

"Oh, Welcome!" Old man said and continues, "My name is Zenon Blasius. The Master of 'Elemental'. And may I ask your name."

Mei looks enthusiastic about joining guild.

"Listen, Sir Zenon. I'm not here to join guild. I told serina before. I was here to ask a few questions to you and Miss Ella."

"And what might the questions be?" He asked.

"it's about your power, Void. I'm a void user."

"Void!?!" Serina looks shocked.

Reiz and others are also shocked. But, they stay silent.

"You interest me. Let's go above in a room." He said while being shocked from hearing that.

"Sure." I replied.

We walk upstairs. And I tell him "My friend is also here, but he's fainted."

"Did you call doctor?"

"Certainly, Doctor is the one, who sent us here to Miss Ella." I replied.

"I see. We can talk about Void later. Let's go see your friend."

"He's in Miss Ella's room." I said.

"I see, let's go."

We went into Ella's room. Zenon looks tensed. He looks at Alec's face.

"He seems normal to me." He said.

"I don't know. A purple light comes, and he faints every time."

"I see. A seal. Hmm." He said.

"A strong one too. Doctor said it is not laid by humans or demons. It's fairy magic most likely." I said.

Ella comes in the room, From her other room after wearing her cloths. She's wearing light green cloths with different shades.

"What you people doing in my room?" She asks.

"I wanted to check on this boy. Have you tried to see anything?" Master said.

"No, I was busy taking bath and getting ready. And I needed your permission for that master."

"You have my permission." He said.

"Doctor said that he's under a seal. And his memory was tampered. Whenever he tries to think about past he faints." I said to her.

"I see. A Seal." She replied.

It's like they know about them.

"Get side, let me take a look." She said.

She puts her hand on Alec's head and enchanted, "Break into."

A Blue energy again bursts. Ella gets a shock and says, "That seal.."

She stands up in rage. And picks me up with magic. Controlling her Magic and holding me from my stomach while I'm in the air. Her eyes turn all blue and her voice changes into deep voice.

"WHO IS THIS BOY! TELL ME!"

"SEJI!, Leave him Miss ella!!" Mei shouted.

I can't move." Liste..n, he helped me. I tell you everything *cough* put me down."

"Tell me first!"

My stomach. It's being tightened.

The black mana starts leaking out of me again. I lose the consciousness for a second again.

"Void, so he wasn't lying." Zenon said.

Black mana leaks again, and breaks the spell.

I fell when her spell broke.

"*Cough-cough-cough-cough*" I'm coughing.

"You bi-"

"Serina, bring water please." Master said. Serina brings water and gives us all.

"What happened? Ella, was it you again?" Serina asked her.

"This boy. Where you find him?" Ella said. Ignoring serina's question.

I drink water.

"Tell us your story, seji." Master asked. And continues, "Ella, Stop."

Ella's blue eyes turn back to her normal brown eyes.

I sat on the floor while my back touching wall. My stomach still aches.

"I'm not from this world..."

And then I told them my whole story. I told them everything happened in this world.

It was noon when we came here and it's evening now.

They were surprised. They didn't look much convinced.

"You are a fairy who can see my memories right? Go ahead. Try it."

"Alright." Ella said.

Ella came and again a blue energy came in her hands. She puts her hand on my head. I can feel a bit of shock.

"Break into."

But she leaves in a minute.

Nodding her head she said, "He is certainly not lying. I saw his world."

"I see." Zenon said.

"And why did you attack me?" I asked in anger.

She ignored the question. In the meantime

Alec wakes up. Ella takes her fighting stance.

"Where am I? Seji?"

"At our Guild House. And I'm the Guild Master." Zenon said while signing Ella to relax.

Ella left the room and went to guild bar.

"I see. Are we joining them? Seji? Mei?"

"I would like to have a chat with Seji all alone." Zenon said, and I went in other room With him.

"What you wanted to talk?" I asked.

"I apologize on Ella's behalf, She must have a proper reason, we can ask her later. But, I have an offer. I'll teach you about Void magic and let you stay here. But, you will need to join Elemental. I'll provide any support you need. You can't do everything solo after all. You want to find the truth but will they tell a nobody?"

"They won't, but I can try to make them talk. And why are you offering that?"

"You saw yourself in front of an SSS class Adventurer just now. I don't think you are more than an A or B class. And you have void. If I let you follow a bad path, I'll be responsible." He said with a serious face. And continues, " And I feel like you will be a great part of our family." He said with a smiley face.

"What bad path? Destroying the world? I'm not into that much." I said.

"I never said that but If you are given a choice to return to your world by destroying this world, then what am I supposed to do? See you getting killed? Or see you killing people? A void is not a normal Magic type nor it's something too much to be proud of. It has its own disadvantages and advantages."

"That's true. I understand. But, tell me more about Void."

"Join Me." He asked with a smile again.

"Uh, I didn't want to join but I guess I have no choice." I replied.

"Alright. Go down and get the Elemental Crest on your hand. I'll send Alec and Mei too."

"Fine, old man."

I go downstairs.

Zenon went into Ella's room and said, "Serina, go at reception and give them Crest. Alec and Mei, Seji is waiting downstairs for you."

"Yes, Master Zenon." Alec replied.

"A-Alrigh-t." Mei was stuttering. Probably from what she saw just now.

Alec and Serina went Down.

Zenon patted Mei and said, "Don't worry. Seji made a proper decision."

"What decision?" Mei asked.

"The decision to be part of our family." He said with a smile. His smile was convincing.

Mei came down.

"Are we joining them?" Alec asked,"Yes, We are." I said.

"Are you sure? Seji?" Mei asked. She was worried about Ella.

"It's fine. You trust me right?" I asked Mei with a smile.

"Yes, I do."

"Then don't worry. It will be fine." I replied.

"Something happened?" Alec asked.

"Nothing much, Sleeping beauty." I said.

"Ohkayyyyy? Never mind." Alec replied.

Zenon came down and said, "Are you guys going to talk only?"

"Didn't plan to." I said.

"Seji, first you." Serina said. She was holding a stamp like thing.

"Which hand?" I asked.

"Any hand you like. You can get anywhere on the body if you want too."

"Hand is fine. Here you go. Right hand." I said. While putting my right hand forward on the desk.

"This is Magic infused ink. It will not fade away."

"I see."

She pressed the stamp on my right hand. And then a little light came and crest was on my hand.

The crest had all Five elements drawn in small icons on a pentagram. And some more magic spell written beneath pentagram. Giving a feeling of Magic circle below pentagram. It was a color gradient. From light purple to Black in the end.

"Here you go." Serina said.

"I Have to say, it looks pretty awesome." I said.

"It looks cool!" Alec said.

"I want pink and blue color!" Mei said.

"Alright, Mei." Serina said.

"I want red color only!" Alec said.

"Alright, Alec. I got you!" Serina said.

"These things aside. What our classes will be?"

"You all are A class." Zenon said.

"I see." I replied.

After Alec had fainted I took his adventurer card.

We all got our crests now. Zenon sees them and says, "You all look part of our family now. LET'S HAVE A PARTY ON FOR OUR NEW RECRUITS!"

"Yep, We came at a wrong place." Me and Mei said.

"Aren't you guys excited for party?" Alec said.

"Well, It doesn't hurt to party once in a while." Mei said.

"You too? I'll join too then." I replied.

This reminds me of my own guild back in Anire online. I was the strongest mage their but since I have gotten here, I realized how weak I truly am. But, I could enjoy with these people.. Just like we used to do in ExEl (Seji's own guild in Anire online. It used to be number One there.)

They started partying already. The guild clock says it's 6:50 evening time. And I don't think they will stop anytime soon. Serina goes on stage and says, "These are new recruits people. Please, welcome them!! SEJI, MEI AND ALEC! COME ON THE STAGE!"

We go on the stage and serina starts introducing us.

"Sejiyoi Midaro! Also known as Sacred Devil! If you people live under cave, Sacred Devil is the guy who helped the villagers in Gines with the help of Alec and Mei here. They say he took Cheif down with one hand!" she said while pointing at me.

"Thank You, I'm seji." I replied while bowing.

"Next is Mei Hazel! The princess of Gines!" She said while pointing at Mei.

"Thank you, I'm Mei." Mei replied while bowing.

"And at last! Young Alec Rudsworth!" She said while pointing at Alec.

"Thank you, I'm Alec." Alec replied while bowing.

They started clapping, and we were coming down of stage, but Serina said, "Where are you people going? All new recruits have to sing a song!"

"But , I don't know any songs except lullaby for babies." Mei said.

"I don't know either." Alec said.

"Awe, that's sad." Serina said. And continued, "Do you know any, Seji?" She asked.

I do know but, all I know are ANIME OPENINGS AND ENDINGS!?!

"No, I don't." I said and started to whistle, and looking at ceiling. I get tensed up when I lie.

"THAT DEVIL BOY IS LYING! I SAW HIM SINGING AND USING SORCERY TO LISTEN TO SONGS IN HIS MEMORIES." Ella shouted while being completely drunk.

Great, that annoying fairy is sitting in my knees.

"Awe, Seji. Now you have to sing." Serina said.

"Alright, fine." I said. They started cheering.

I can't think of any non copyright music, since I listened to anime music mostly.

I start singing.

"Oh won't you tell me, please just tell me. Explain how this should work

Well now who could it be, that lives inside of me?

I'm broken, lying helpless, shattered. Surrounded by the world.

And yet your smiling bright, completely blind to life.

My ruptured lungs, they were left this way

For once, I'm out of breath

The truth I seek, never felt so bleak but

I maintain my depth

Freeze

I'm breakable yet unbreakable

I'm shaking yet unshakable

Until the day that you find me..

I'll stand here, existing and feeling wretched existence

Consuming life force till I grow distances.

Don't bother searching for somebody like me.

A fading no one

I don't want to hurt you, it's not my nature

A monster born from dusk to dawn can't be you savior

Remember the "me", the way i used to be."

They started clapping and crying.

They start cheering. But, they don't know I just sang a cover of "Un*l" from "T* G*L" by KYOUMi. But, it worked out. It's funny how they crying without ever watching Anime itself.

"I, didn't know. You were a good singer. And those lyrics.." Mei was crying.

"Amazing..." Alec was crying too "Good job, Seji..." Serina said. And she's also crying.

Only Ella wasn't crying, but she said, "I must say, A Great song."

"Thank you, All."

"I hate to say but, sing one more song." Reiz said while crying.

"Beautiful song. But, I'm not crying." Master said while holding his tears in.

Great, I took over there hearts with anime song. That's not bad. Maybe that's why I was summoned in this world to introduce the beautiful songs and start a revolution for music industry here.

I start laughing a little.

"Ahaha"

"why are you laughing..." Serina said while crying.

"Aahahahahahahahahaahhah. I'm sorry but ahahaha."

I laugh my heart out. Since last few days, I've been here. I haven't laughed much. But I was laughing from bottom my heart. Then others sing and dance. It was really a party. They were drinking and eating.

Alec, Reiz and Mei have become friends. And they were getting along with others too. B class Adventurer Sharon and his adventurer buddy Grim. They were nice and but scaredy-cats. But, I met when I was coming down from stage. They were crying and asking for one more song, but I told them some other time and went my way. They wore similar cloths.

I can see Ella sitting at bar alone. I go and sit with her.

"Mind if I ask something?" I asked her.

"Yes, I mind and you are already asking something!" She said while being completely drunk.

I feel awkward and kind of funny seeing her like that.

"ahahaha" I laugh.

"Why are you laughing? Is my face that bad?" She asked with her angry face.

"They call it cute in my world." My tongue slipped.

She blushes a little. But, again goes being drunkard and said, "What you want?"

"Why did you attack me? I mean what did you saw in his memories?" I asked.

"I couldn't go through the seal. But the magic used in seal was Magic of none other than Fairy Queen's Magic, Also my grandmother." She said with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry. But, can I ask what exactly happened?"

"It's fine. I don't know details but My Grandmother, once known as the Fairy Queen was abducted after she had passed the Queen's Seat to my mother. I was only little, but my grandma used to tell me tales about heroes and other stuff."

"But why did someone abduct her? And that means you are next fairy queen?!"

"I don't know Why or who. And, We from fairy race don't age after hitting a certain age. We get older mentally but our physique stays the same until our death. And no, I ran from fairy island. I don't want to be any queen."

"I see. How old are you? And why not be a queen?" I asked her.

"I wanted to be an adventurer. And, You don't ask a woman her age. But I'll forgive this once. I'm not so old. Only 600 or something." She replied.

"600!?!"

"Stop making it sound like it's so big!" She said while her face turned red from embarrassment.

"My bad! Sorry!" I apologized and bowed.

"So, that's why you were mad when you saw seal. And you are over 800." Zenon said. He was listening to all our conversation.

"Master, bad manners. You don't peak on people's conversations!! And who said I'm over 800?" she again became drunkard.

"I didn't peak. My ear listened it by mistake. No one said. Maybe you misheard someone." He said in a joking way.

"Yea-Yea!" Ella said.

"800..." I said in low voice.

I look at Alec, who was having fun with others. That line always come into my mind.

'The purple light will take everything from you.'

Alec, just who are you.

And then I look at ceiling. And think 'never mind. I'll leave that to my future self. For now, I need to sleep.' Then I started to think about Reina, 'I hope you are doing well, wherever you are. Rei..'

They all were lying on floor with everyone. Except for Mei and Serina. They weren't drunk.

It's 9PM now.

"Everyone, go to rooms or houses. Good night." Zenon said.

Only reiz raised his hand and said, "Y-Y-ES SIR."

"Hey, serina. Can you guide us in our rooms." I asked her.

"Sure, seji."

"Thank you." I replied.

Alec had drunk some wine too. He was drunk and passed out.

Serina is guiding. Mei and serina are talking something.

While I look out of the windows on stairs. Without any thought. Just a blank mind.

We reach room. Which was to be given to Alec. I lay him down and followed serina to Mei's room.

"Good night!" Mei said.

"Night." I said.

"Good night, dear." Serina said.

My room was next.

"If you need anything you can call me. My room is next to your, seji." Serina said.

"Oh, Okay."

The room came. I go in room, I was going to say good night to her but.

"Something wrong?" Serina asked

"no, nothing. I'm good." I replied.

I was standing in room.

"You can share it. I can hear it."

"It's about my girlfriend and my family. I wonder if they are alright."

"It's alright. They will be fine."

"Yea, Hopefully. Night."

"Good night." She said and went to her room.

I went to bed. My eyes couldn't hold the tears in anymore. Tears started to fall. I just put my hand on my head and don't know when I was asleep...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Training Part 1!

"Seji, wake up. Master is calling you." Mei said while waking me up.

"Okayyyyyy. Five minutes moreeeee." I said.

"Master said that he's going to train you Basics of Void."

"Void...Mhm..WAIT COMING." I said and stood up immediately. Grabbing my jacket, and running down stairs.

"Let's go training old man." I said.

"Go take breakfast first." He said.

"Uh, Fine." I replied.

Serina had made food. It looked tasty. Some types of breads, and some other dishes. Reiz, Sharon and Grim already digged in. Others joined them, including me. The food was tasty. Everyone complimented Serina for her delicious food.

After eating food, I asked master, "Master Zenon. Why they say that Void is rumored power? And why it's only rumor that you possess it?"

"I'll tell you once we are out in fields for training." He replied.

"Yes sir!" I said. He wasn't wearing his coat today.

"Mei, Alec. I think you guys need training too." Master said.

"But, I don't know how to use vampire magic." Mei said.

"And, I can't hit people. Whenever I try to, it's like something holds me back." Alec said.

"I see." Master said. He puts his Hand on his chin and thinks; "is it also because of seal?"

"Well, we can train nonetheless." Master said.

"Yes sir!" Mei and Alec replied.

"I'll ask kiwari to train you, Alec. Oh and can you bring me my coat from my room above?"

"Sure." Alec replied and went up to get his coat.

"Okay listen all. Nobody mention anything about his past to him. He seems to be under possession." Master said.

"Then why you took him in?" Ella asked.

"Maybe, we can figure a way to fix that." Master said.

"Yeah. Can't you do anything about seal?" I asked Ella.

"It's my Grandma about who you are talking about. Her magic is far superior than mine."

"I see." I said.

"It's fine. I'll look for a way. Until then, watch out what you say to him." Master said.

"yes." Everyone replied.

"One thing is weird. There was one another magic too. And indeed, a fairy one." Ella replied.

"What you mean?" I asked.

"A fairy seems to be working on illusions and memory tampering recently on Alec. I could sense second fairy magic except my grandma."

"I see. So, we need to find that fairy for answers."

"It's nearby. If, she was trying to tamper his memories. She must be nearby. Maybe He or She was keeping an eye on him. But, if its nearby. It knows we know about it now." Ella said.

"Argghhhhh!" A scream from Master's room above. The scream seems to be of Alec. Me, Master and Mei rush to the room and see Alec in shock.

"What happened Alec?" Master asked.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Are you alright Alec?" Mei asked.

"Y-Y-ES BU-T-T-T THERE'S A DISGUSTING CREATURE THERE ON WALL!" Alec said while pointing at wall where he saw a cockroach.

"Uhhh... its just a roach bro.." I said.

"Oh, Let it be. It will go away itself." Master said.

"*sigh* You worried us." Mei said.

"let's go down fast. And here your coat master." He shows us But there's another roach crawling inside coat.

"Alec, you are scared of the roach on wall. But not the one crawling inside coat." I asked.

"Eh? Don't joke. I know, you guys are trolling." Alec said.

Me and Mei said, "No-o, turn coat around."

"Fine." Alec said and turns his coat around, and goes blank.

"ARGGHHHHHHHHH!!" Alec screamed.

"Yep, told you no lies." I said.

"Let's go down." Master said.

"Yeah." Mei said.

"F-f-fine." Alec said while handing coat to master.

We go down stairs...

Kiwari was sitting and relaxing. Maybe, She's tired from killing goblins.

"Hey, Master. How tough are goblins?" I asked Master.

"Not really much tough. But, they attack in crowds. And if they have a leader. That's a pain." He replied.

"I see." I replied.

And the door opens. A group of adventurers enters the room. A guy with red hair and some major claw wound on his left cheek. He was wearing red cloths, a red jacket, a red pant and a black tank top inside jacket. Following him there was a girl and a boy. The girl was black haired and wearing a white dress with skirt and some designs. The other guy was also black haired, but he was wearing black shirt and black pants with some designs.

"YOOOOOOO, GRAMPS!" The red haired guy said in joy.

"Hi, Gramps." The girl in the white dress said with smile.

"What's up? Master." The guy in black shirt said. His skin color was pale compared to ours.

"Oh! You guys are back. How was quest?" Master asked them.

"Welcome back! Egan, Rune and Ariel." Serina said.

"Awe thank you, Serina. The quest was fine." The girl in the white dress namely Ariel said.

"It was easy." The red haired guy namely Egan said.

"Yea easy. Sure. Considering I was the one saving your asses, it wasn't so easy." The black shirt guy namely Rune said.

"Ahah you got our back." Egan said while patting rune's back and laughing loud.

"Sure..." Rune replied.

"ahahah Nothing less is expected from you three." Master said in joy.

"Oh, Hey Gramps. We have new kids here?" Egan asked while pointing at us.

"Oh, Yes. These are newbies who joined just yesterday. You guys missed seji's song performance." Master said.

"Oh really? Who's seji?" Egan said in enthusiasm.

"Hello, I am seji. Sejiyoi Midaro. Nice to meet you guys." I said and bowed my head.

"I'm Alec Rudsworth. Nice to meet you people. " Alec said and bowed his head.

"Hiiiiii! I am Mei Hazel. Nice to meet you guys." Mei said and bowed her head.

"Awe, Aren't those cute names." Ariel said.

"I won't say it's cute." I replied.

"Thank you." Mei replied.

"Oh, I'm Egan Crimson. Nice to meet you people." Egan replied with a smile

"I'm Rune Bloodsaw." Rune replied.

"My name is Ariel Esriel." Ariel replied and bowed her head.

"Anyway, did you finish the quest? And cleaned the mess?" Master asked.

"Eh? Villagers can clean mess themselves. We were just gone to get rid of dragon." Egan said.

"They will manage. I made sure they can." Rune replied.

"That's why we take you with us." Egan said with Joy again.

"Like I said. I clean your messes."

"Why kill a dragon?" I asked.

"I don't like killing my kind either. But, Lately many have been found to lose consciousness and are going mad." Egan said with sorrow.

"Yeah, Villagers said the dragon was kind to them, he would even help them sometimes. And they saw a guy in black robes one day and the dragon went mad. Maybe someone is behind this all..." Rune said with a sorrow face.

"It's sad how some people can kill other beings easily..." Ariel said with a sorrow.

After hearing them I think; black robes guy? Could he be the one after this... one of the underworld lord...

"I see. Well, Anyway, You guys take rest. I'll need your help later on. Right on time. So, don't go on quest tomorrow either." Master said to them.

"Yes, Gramps." They all replied.

"Wait.. Do you guys know more about that black robes guy?" Mei asked while looking down. Like she is mad. Maybe, Because black robes guy was the one who had killed her father.

"Nope, nothing." Egan replied.

"Why you ask?" Rune asked Mei.

"He is the one who killed my father. I need to find him." Mei said with the same expression as before.

Egan came close to Mei and patted her. He said, "I see. If we find anything we will tell you. And if we find the guy, I'll remember to bring her head to you."

"Yea, You can trust us. We are a family now." Ariel said.

"Mhm, yes." Mei replied.

"Anyways, I got to take bath for now. See you." Egan said.

Egan came to me and forwarded his fist for fist bump.

We fist bumped. And he said, "You look strong. Let's spar sometime."

"For sure." I replied. With a fire burning in both our eyes.

He forwarded his fist to Alec too for a fist bump.

"Welcome to Elemental, you all." Egan said and went up stairs with his friends.

"That's a good fighting spirit. Seji. But, Egan, Ariel and Rune are all S class adventurers." Serina said.

" That's cool." I replied.

"In your language yeah cool. And RUNE! EGAN! ARIEL! YOU WILL TEACH THESE NEWBIES!" Master shouted.

"YES, GRAMPSSSSSSS!" Their voices came from their rooms Above.

"They didn't even bother coming out. Great. Anyways, Seji. We're going out in fields for your practise." Master said.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Before we go. Mei and Alec. You guys are free to go questing with Sharon and Grim. But, be back by noon. I have training for you guys too. Let's go now, Seji." Master said.

"Yes, master!" They replied.

Me and Master go out open in fields. Outside the capital.

"Seji. Void is a magic in which you can learn every kind of Magic except for a few." Master said.

"Few like?" I asked.

"Few like. Umm. Magic with healing elements. Void users can't use healing spells. We can use for ourselves but to a limited extent. And magic which is bound to special blood lines. Like the blood control of vampires. Blood is not a water type magic. And we can't learn it. It's just a blessing of blood line. But, Magic like. The Dragon's Fierce Power, Dark Demon Magic, Light Angel Magic and much more. We can learn those. We can also use Illusion type, but not as great as fairies. Fairies are excellent at that. While their relative Elves use Weapons and use mana to make weapons, and their attacks strong. Like humans do with swords. Sword reminds me. My good friend can teach you swordsmanship. You can use sword for secondary weapon. I'll ask him to teach you. If you like."

"That will be great actually! I was looking for a special type of sword. And I understand Void now, but still explain more."

"We can go to Dwarf blacksmith later on. Tell him what kind of weapon you want, and he will make you. He's best blacksmith I know. Oh, and my friend is from other country. And he wields Single-Edged. But pretty sure he can teach you other types too." Master said.

"I see. Actually, I also wanted to learn single edged." I replied.

I think: That sounds like katana. Would be fun to see if samurais exist here. Well, who am I kidding. There's no way things like that can exist here.

"Anyways, back to topic. Let me explain you a bit of something before we move on to the actual use of magic." Master said.

"What is it?" I asked being confused.

"You see. Regardless of the races, mana is a natural energy and always raw mana have the color of water and density between smoke and water. Mana is present everywhere and when we intake breath we also intake mana particles. In short it's like an energy present in our bodies."

"I see. But what that have to do with Void?" I asked.

"Like I said, mana have water colour, or you can say no colour. But, Void users have black mana."

"Why is it black? And what that have to do with magic?"

"Normal mana gets converted into magic by visualization, and the Element attributes running in our soul helps to power what we visualized. But, for void we don't have any parameters for magic attribute or any capacity to store all elements. We can change Void mana to whatever we wan't without bothering with magic attribute. For a normal person, when he learns a magic attribute, other magic attributes tends to go weak. But, a few people. Like the Master of top guild currently namely 'Mortals', the Master of Mortals is said to have posses all basic elements. I'm not sure if it's true or false but, he must have practiced a lot with all those magic types to not let them be weak."

"I see."

"That's not all. Unlike normal mana, void can't put much healing elements in magic. And also Void acts as a curse sometimes. It can go berserk to protect it's chosen user, like it have some kind of consciousness. " Master said with a serious face.

"That's scary." I replied.

"Void is not a common power. Only a few are born with it. I only know five people who posses it. Including me and you in those five."

"I see." I said and thought : void is like a hack in game. We can do whatever we want but if we get detected, it would be bad. Like an open invitation to death.

"Now you know much more about Void. Let's move on to next step." Master said.

"What's next step?" I asked.

"Tell me what you learned so far?" Master asked me.

"Alec taught me how to use Magic. The Hell Fire and I learned this Dark Spear myself." I said.

"Show me everything you know." He said.

"Alright. First, HELL FIRE!" I shouted and black flames cover up the tree.

"Continue." He said.

"DARK SPEARS!" I shouted and Dark spears appeared and went directly in the sky.

"That's better. Continue." Mater said.

"I know how to cover sword or weapons with dark magic." I said.

"We will come to that. Take it slow and show me bare handed magic." He said.

"BLACK HOLE!" I shouted and an idle black hole appeared. No magic was there for it to suck.

"Do you know, Black Vacuum can convert other spells into useable mana?" Master asked me.

"I didn't. It will just suck up spells." I replied.

"Nope. It can convert spells back to mana and supply to user." Master said.

"I see." I replied.

"Continue." He said.

"Hmm. WIND PUSH!" I shouted and wind thrust me forward by a few meters.

"That's basic stuff." He replied.

"Yes. Alec didn't teach me much because things escalated quick back then." I replied.

"I see." He said.

"But, is it true that, learning from a demon will turn you into a demon too?" I asked him.

"No. That's just a myth. You can't change races being a normal person. Neither you can be another race being a human nor you can catch up to the magic proportion of magic attributes different races have. But, that only applies to normal people. Though, said that, Magic Attribute proportion doesn't apply to me and you." He said.

"I see. So, that is only a myth."

"Yep. An old myth. Many people know it's not true anymore." Master said.

" I see." I said.

"okay, next anything else you have?" Master asked me.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Come near me." Master said.

"okay." I said while walking towards him. I am standing in front of him.

"Blow up." He enchanted, and I went flying away. Back where I was first.

I stand up and ask him, "WHAT WAS THIS FOR OLD MAN?"

"You can't even come close to me. Training lesson one. Land a punch successfully on me."

"I can use magic?" I asked.

"Indeed." He said.

"That won't take much then!" I said with a smile.

I rush forward towards him again to see what he is doing with his magic actually."

"Blow up!" He again enchanted.

I again get blown away.

"I see. Is there barrier?"

"Wrong. No barrier. I'm just blowing you away with a little fire and wind. let's just say bombs." He said.

"I see. Then WIND PUSH 20X!!!" I shouted, and wind bursts from my feet and I go flying towards him.

Master just got aside! There's a massive tree in front of me coming closer, and I hit my head!

"You should judge your surrounding, and take advantage of them. Otherwise, they are just disadvantage to you." He said.

I stood up and said, "Alright. Old man. I'll be serious now."

As he said I should take advantage of my surroundings. I lay my back on tree and visualize full Wind push from my back, this will give more thrust and speed to me. Since, I have more surface area to use wind push one this should make me even faster.

"WIND PUSH 20X" I shouted and went flying to him with much more thrust and speed this time. But, he again just got side and dodged easily again. I barely balance myself.

"Adding speed won't change anything. And you misinterpreted my advice. I said take advantage of your surroundings but, also make sure your attacks aren't predictable." He said.

"I see." I said and think: if I use dark spear to divert him , I can hit him.

"DARK SPEARS!" I summon dark spears from ground and send them to him. I move a little and run toward him.

He saw dark spears coming towards him and didn't move. Instead, he caught the very first dark spear with his right hand and destroyed other dark spears, He was very quick, I couldn't even reach him when he did that. And with last spear, he sent that towards me! I get terrified for a moment but, I enchant

"BLACK HOLE!"

Black hole sucked up dark spear which was coming near me.

"Wiw, saved." I sighed and relived and continued with, "Gramps, how did you catch my dark spear?" I asked.

"You see, I was going to teach you that too. But, since you asked. Let me clarify some more things. We can use magic to cover up ourselves with a thick layer of mana. Which repels any swords or weapon. It's easy. Just imagine mana covering your skin, and it will be harder than steel. I did that with my hand and held your spear from tip easily. But, if weapon covered with magic it won't work." Master said.

"I see. Well, we can do that later. For now, I'll have to punch you. Be ready Grampssssss!!!" I shouted and continued with spells, "MUD WALL!"

Mud walls appear all around me and Gramps.

"You are limiting your ability by surrounding us." He said.

"I don't think so." I said confidently.

I have surrounded both of us now. If I use wind push I can jump on walls and have better momentum and speed. And continuous moves even if he dodges one or two.

I lay my back on wall and enchant, "WIND PUSH X30"

I am flying towards him and I'll hit him probably. Almost...

HE DODGED AGAIN. There's the wall. I crouch in the air, and land with feet on wall. The wall gets cracked. But I continue with "WIND PUSH X30"

I again fly towards him, and he again dodges. My speed is increasing and this continues for five minutes. It's still going on even faster. But, MASTER IS DODGING ALL OF THEM !?

I land on a wall and was going to continue but, DANG! THE WALL BROKE !!

I Again fell.

"That's not going to work out. Your moves were still predictable." Master said.

I'm breathing heavily.

"I'll make it work out then."

I again repeat the same spells and it doesn't work. But, this time I make it even faster.

"WIND PUSH X35"

It's like flying at 40 Miles per hour.

"Speed won't help." Master said.

"I'm not sure. ARRRRGHHHHHHHH" I shouted.

This continued for next thirty minutes with no break.

I stop. I lay on ground. Mud wall spell breaks. I'm breathing heavily and say.

"ALRIGHT! I CAN'T DO IT!"

"Egan did it in first try." He said.

I gulp my own saliva and sit and ask, "Seriously?! He's one monster..."

"That's different, he used his dragon form to over size me." He said with a little laugh.

"That's cheating but, now I can imagine how he did that. But, on serious note. How strong is he?" I ask.

"He's very strong. One time he and Ella started fighting. They destroyed whole guild house and trust me, it won't make sense. But, I heard, Their was terror in Ella's eye. At the end of fight, he was holding Ella from her throat and saying something. I don't know what. But, Dragnia, my grandson stopped them. I was out on work that time. And Ella was new. So maybe, she held back, but I don't know, what happened that day. Everybody says it was just a little fight, Including Serina."

"I see... your grandson sounds strong." I said.

"His mother was dragon. And my son was a human. He's a half dragon. But, his powers most likely surpass mine."

"I see..."

I'm not surprised that Gramps have a Grandson. What's more shocking is that, Egan was holding Ella from her throat. I was helpless in front of her.

"But don't worry. They are messy like that always. Anyway, let's go guild house for a little lunch break, and then we will continue. It's been more than an hour since we came here...

TO BE CONTINUED!


	14. EGAN VS MASTER

We had finished training and were ready to go back to guild hall but

"Oh, what's date today?!" Master asked in shock.

"I don't know. Now that I think since the day I ended up here. I didn't bother asking date." I said.

"It's Age XX998. And 2-uh, 24th of 10th month." Master said while being confused on date.

"Months and days exist here too?" I asked.

"Of course. How else can, we can celebrate festivals and other stuff?" Master said.

"Oh how many days are there in a month?" I ask.

"28 or 29 days in each 12 months." Master replied.

"I see. That's almost same as my world. Weird. But, I guess, I can calculate, My birthday, let's go guild hall then I can calculate my birthday." I said.

"Oh, we can show you month names there. Let's go." Master replied.

We go to guild hall.

After some walk, we reach guild hall.

And again, As always. Mess was going on.

"Just like always." I said.

"You all! Silence!" Master said.

A pie came flying in his face. I chuckle a little.

"They didn't liste-" I was just saying that another pie came in my face.

"Ahahahaha" Master laughs.

Serina brings towel, and we clear our faces.

"Thank you, dear." Master said.

"Thanks Serina." I said.

"No problem. Happy to help!" She replied.

"Where's Mei and Alec?" Master asked.

"They went on quest with Sharon and Grim." Serina replied.

"What's the quest?" Master asked.

" C class monster hunt." Serina replied.

"They should be fine. Sharon and Grim are B class. Alec, and Mei seem strong themselves." Master said.

"I don't know about Sharon and Grim. But, Alec? He's a monster himself. I don't know who he truly is though. He said Syn something during Ella's interrogation but full name? No clue. And about Mei. She's strong probably. I don't know. Not sure." I replied.

"Don't worry. We will find a way to lift the seal and fix his memory. And Serina. Give Egan, Rune and Ariel message that, they shouldn't ask anything to Alec about his past. Explain them. Tell Rune to train Mei. While as for Alec. We need to ask Kiwari. Till then, Ariel can teach her stuff. Though, I think my friend's guild might have a half angel and demon adventurer. We could ask them once Alec's memory is fixed." Master said.

"I see." I replied and think: Master seems to be a good tactician. Tactician reminds me I needed to calculate my birthday date in this year.

"Master where's calendar?" I asked.

"Oh Serina, get calendar out. I need Seji to see it."

"Come at my desk, please." Serina said.

"Alright." I replied.

We go to Serina's desk, and she gets calendar out.

"Here this is 10th month of Hippodromos. And today is 25th." Serina said.

"WAIT WHAT! THE PRINCE ALFONZO IS GOING TO VISIT ON 27th AND I WAS SUPPOSED TO JOIN KING WITH OTHER TOP Five GUILDS FOR MEETING!"

"What meeting? Master." Serina asked.

"For the relations between Galahaeim and Niuinaire. Niuinaire is a very great country with its rapid growth, we will need to shake hands with them." He replied.

"One question, Master. Why would they require Guild Masters for the Meeting?" I asked.

"Top Guilds are important for a country to show it's Military power. When the country will need. We will be paid to fight for our country too. And to pressurize Other party with power. That's a political tactic. And I'll try asking king if he has heard anything about people saying that they are from different world and if not then he can lend us his help. King is like my buddy after all." Master said.

"I see. Thank you, Gramps." I replied.

"We are probably the reason his blood boils." Serina said.

"Nah, He's a calm guy. And a good one." Master said.

"Anyways, check your birthday." Master said.

"Alright. In my world my birthday used to be on 4th of 12th month but the months had 30 or 31 days. But , here it's 29 or 30."

I look at calendar and read month names as

• Prokuklios- 29 days

• Athanaios -30 days

• Boukatios -30 days

• Dios -29 days

• Euthaios -30 days

• Homoloios 29 days

• Hermaios – 29 days

• Dionusios -30 days.

• Agudays. -29 days

• Hippodromos – 29 days

• Laphraios -30 days

• Panamos – 30 days.

"Know what? Let's just say it's on 4th of panamos. I'm way too confused to do it so, never mind." I said with whimper.

"It will be coming soon." Serina said.

"Ah, Yea." I replied.

"That's nice. Will be fun." Master said.

By the time we were talking the door opens.

The person takes off his Cape which was wrapped around his neck, head and upper body.

A Super ripped person walks in door. He has a two claw tattoo on his right cheek. His hair was Blue and Black. And it was quite a lot of messy hair. He was wearing a jacket only with no shirt. His muscles were all visible. I can see his breath. He's probably an ice wizard. His eyes were sharp as of reptiles. His body was filled with scars like of a warrior. And he was wearing a cool necklace.

"Oh, Dragnia. You are back." Master said.

"He's dragnia?!" I said in a shock.

"Yes, indeed. The strongest person in guild. Dragnia." Serina said.

"I see. Indeed he seems strong." I said.

"Yeah." Serina said.

"Yo, Gramps." Dragnia said in a low voice.

"Ahahaha, how was quest?" Gramps asked.

Dragnia goes on stairs and says, "Easy, like always."

Dragnia looks at me with his keen eyes. And walks up.

"H-II?" I said while stuttering.

He ignored and went up.

"Don't wake me up for two days. I'll be asleep. Tell that hooligan to stay away from me while I'm asleep." He said while walking up.

Another girl walks in room carrying baggage.

"MASTERRR!! HE MADE ME CARRY ALL THIS STUFF!!" A girl enters the door crying. She was wearing a purple dress with shorts.

"I'm sorry, Isabell. You know him. I told you. Don't go with him." Master said in awkward face.

"It's fine. I know he will accept me someday!" Isabell said in joy.

"Here you go again. He's always been a solo adventurer since the time..." Serina said in a low voice.

"I know. Okay. But, I want him to change him. I want to be strong to protect him..." Isabell said in a low voice.

"Since what time?" I asked.

"Long time ago, first my daughter-in-law or his mother died of disease. And then, My son couldn't take the pain and killed himself. Then one day, during quests. He lost his friends too. They were his best friends indeed. This was before we were one of top guilds but, he used to go questing with his Three friends. Droid, Lash and Raven... But, one day. He went on a quest with them. And they didn't make it back. He said someone murdered them. And only he knows who. It's sad. I feel bad when I see him like that. Like everything precious to him was taken away from him..." Master told the story in the low voice.

"I see. I'm sorry if I sounded rude." I replied in a low voice.

"It's alright." Master replied.

"That's why I want to stick with him... I love him..." Isabell said.

"Anyways, welcome our new member seji here. Isabell. He's new here." Master said.

"Oh, yes. My bad forgot. Welcome seji!" Isabell welcomed me.

"Thank you, Isabell." I replied.

"No worries. If you need any help ask me anytime. Not like I'm much useful, but I'll try my best to help!" Isabell said and went up stairs carrying that baggage.

"Who's she?" I asked Master.

"Isabell Kingstone. She's childhood friend of Dragnia. And also, she has a bad crush on him. So, she sticks with him." Master replied.

"I see..."

"Well, you have met with almost everyone except a few now. I wonder when she will be back." Mater said.

"Do you mean her? Master!?" Serina asked in shock.

"Yea her. That little brat." Master said.

"Its bad thing to call me brat, Gramps." A voice of little girl came from the roof.

"I didn't mean it like that. But show yourself, Emilia." Master said.

"My goodness. If you say so, Gramps." Again that little voice.

A little energy orb comes down from the roof and transforms into a little girl. She has blonde hair and a dress.

"Here you are, Emilia. As always coming and going without telling." Master said.

"Welcome back! Emilia." Serina said.

"Thank you, Serina. Well, I'm the only spirit in guild. So, Don't say it like that. Gramps." Emilia said while tossing her hair back and started floating around me and asked, "You are the new person in guild right?"

"Yes, I am." I replied.

"I see. Welcome to guild then." She said with smile.

"Thank you, Emilia. My name is Sejiyoi Midaro. Pleasure meeting you." I replied.

"Sejiyoi." She said.

"Just call me seji." I said.

"Oh, alright then Seji. Anyways, The pleasure is all mine." She replied while tossing her hair back.

"Well, Gramps I'm going to rest. Tell when lunch is ready." She said and went up.

"Hey Gramps, how can ghosts eat food?" I asked.

"They can in a way. But, spirits will need to posses a body to feel the taste of food Except! Until they make pact with people. By making pact spirits can have physical bodies like of humans. And control it at will. And their physical body is immune to physical attacks, at very least they can pass through normal weapons, but not if mana is put into weapons. Then it will hurt like it does on a normal body. I have formed pact with her. She helps to get information from many sources without getting detected. You can say my trusty soldier." Master explained.

"I see. But where you find her?" I asked.

"When I was looking for a guild house, I found her here. Haunting this house. Apparently her family was killed, and she couldn't leave her house for heaven or hell. She was stuck here. So, I asked her to join pact with me. She agreed and now she's here." Master said.

"I see." I replied.

"Anyways, Where's Egan, Ariel and Rune?" Master asked.

"They in their rooms resting." Serina replied.

"Oh, let's have lunch call them all." Master said.

Alec, Mei, Sharon and Grim enter from the door. Seems like they finished their quests.

"Hey Alec, Mei, Sharon, Grim come here." I said while waving at them.

"Hey seji! Master!! And everyone! Hiii!" Mei said.

Mei and Alec look fine, but Sharon and Grim look tired.

"Hey Seji. Hello Master. And hello everyone." Alec said.

"Hello- Seji and others." Sharon and Grim said while collapsing on chairs.

"Right at time. We were going to eat lunch. Go wash hands and join." Serina said.

Hearing about lunch, Sharon and Grim got excited and went fast to wash their hands.

"YES MAM!" Sharon and Grim said and ran to wash hands.

"Alright." Alec and Mei said and went to wash hands.

Egan, Ariel and Rune were coming down. So was Isabell.

"Heyyyy you guys!!!" Isabell said to Egan, Ariel and Rune.

"HIIIIIII ISABELL!!" Ariel said.

"Oh hey Isabell." Egan and Rune greeted.

"When you guys came back?" Isabell asked.

"We should ask when you came back!" Ariel said.

"Just awhile ago. Dragnia is sleeping in his room. I'll take his lunch up stairs." Isabell said.

"Oh man! I wanted to spar him." Egan said.

"You and your spars." Rune said.

"Yeah ahahaha" they started laughing except Egan.

"Jeez, it's between dragons. You people won't understand." Egan said.

"Fine, Let's go down first." Ariel said to Egan.

"Okay okay." Egan said.

They came down and sat on chairs for lunch.

"I can smell the food. It seems tasty. Bring it fast Serina!!" Egan said.

"Bringing!" Serina replied.

Alec, Mei, Sharon and Grim came back from washing hands and sat down with us.

They greeted each other.

And Master said.

"After lunch. 1-hour break, and then we do training. Egan, you will come with me and Seji. Ariel you train Alec and Rune you will teach Mei."

"Sounds fun to be, Gramps. Just let me spar you both." Egan replied.

"For sure." Master replied to Egan.

"Alright, Master." Ariel and Rune said.

"But, Master. I'm a demon. Don't you think a demon should teach me?" Alec asked.

It seems Alec don't remember anything about angel and demon. Maybe seal also forbids memory which can provoke it.

"Don't worry. I actually checked your Magic. I saw Light Magic Attribute almost same as Dark Magic Attribute in you." Master made an excuse to Alec.

"Oh, I see. I don't remember when I last time checked my magic attribute. But I'll check later." Alec replied.

"Don't worry, Alec. Master actually checked. I believe his Dexterity with Magic is better than both of us." I said trying to convince Alec.

"If you say so." Alec replied.

Me and Master sighed with relief. And Ella comes down stairs.

Egan looks at her, and said, "WOIIII ELLA!! HERE HERE!"

"Oh, you are back." Ella said and came to table.

"Hiiii Elllaaaaa!! Missed you so much!!" Ariel said to Ella.

"Hi Ella." Isabell said to Ella.

"Oh you are back too. Welcome back you all." Ella said.

"GRAMPS!! YOU DIDN'T CALL ME FOR LUNCH! AND DIDN'T TELL ME THAT EGAN WAS BACK TOO!" Emilia shouted. She's again in her orb form and floats towards us. She changed to human form and looks at Egan and says, "Egan..." while she was staring at him.

Egan stares Emilia back and stood up and said, "Emilia.."

Egan walks towards Emilia. And Emilia walks towards Egan.

"You are..." She said while walking.

Emilia jumps towards Egan and said, "BACKKK!!!! BIG BROTHERRRR!! MISSED YOU!!! HOW ARE YOUUUU?"

Egan hugs her and says, "GOOD AS ALWAYS MY LITTLE SISTERRRR!! HOW ARE YOU!?!"

"I AM GOOOD TOO!!"

"Ahahaha, Let's have lunch okay. I'll tell you tale about that big dragon we had to kill." Egan said while walking with Emilia towards table.

Me , Alec and Mei are shocked. I thought they will fight or something but instead, they are much more lovey-dovey. But what he meant by little sister?

"Hey Gramps. Is Emilia Egan's sister?" I asked Master.

"No, not by blood. But, Egan treats her like a little sister, and She treats her like a big brother." Master replied.

"Ah, I see." I said.

The lunch comes, and we started eating lunch. As always it was delicious. It was quite a lot of food though.

"Hey hey, Big brother, tell me about tale." Emilia said to Egan.

"Ok let's eat first. Then come in my room, I'll tell you." Egan replied.

"Master, May you come to my room after lunch too?" Egan asked.

"For sure." Master replied.

"You too, seji." Egan said.

"Y-yes." I replied.

We finished lunch and as Egan called me and master we went to his room. While we were walking upstairs I asked Master, "Gramps, Why he called me?"

"I'm pretty sure he has something to talk about." Master replied.

"Okay."

We are in his room now. Emilia was sitting on bed with Egan. He seems to be telling her story from the quest.

"We are here, Egan." Master said.

"Ah, Yeah. It's about black robe guy." Egan said.

"What about him?" Master asked.

"You see, I told you the rumor of black robe guy? I heard from Serina that, Seji faced off with a black robe guy. I want to know more about him." Egan asked.

Serina, fills everyone in with information: I see.

"Well, I tried to attack him with my black spear attack. But he deflected it like it was nothing." I said.

"And what more?" Egan asked.

"I didn't tell this before, but he also said, He works for an underworld God called Delbrus. Well, he didn't actually say it directly but, Myst, The father of Mei had mentioned only One name of Underworld god to me. My guess is he was talking about him. But other than that. I don't think I have a clue who is he." I said.

"I see. Delbrus. I'll try to figure out anything during the upcoming meeting." Master said.

"That could help. Oh also, Miss Ella said there's a fairy who's been showing illusions to Alec to tamper his memory." I said.

"Yea, I heard from Serina. " Egan said.

"I see." Master replied.

"Oh, Also, if you want, I can get help from Dragon king to understand about that seal. But, I'll need to spar him for info. Dragons are fighting addicts, You see." Egan said.

"Uhhh, I think we should wait for Master to have the meeting first." I said.

"Yea, Wait for meeting. Once it's done. We should be able to know something. But, I'll need to talk with king in alone for 'Another world' thing."

"Eh, Seji, you from a different world?" Emilia asked.

"Yes. I am." I said.


	15. Training part 2

"By the way, Master. How were you flying?" I asked.

"Oh yea, Let's teach you flying first. Wait! You all! Let's start with flying. " Master said.

"Yes! Sir!" Me, Alec and Mei said.

"Okay listen. It's simple. Just make sure your spell doesn't break. Visualize, Air flowing around you and from your feet. Or you can visualize air in the form of wings." Master said.

"Wind push is easier for me. Look! WIND PUSH!" I shouted and jumped in air.

Now I need to maintain myself in air. I try to stand in air. I do it! Standing is easier.

"Now try to lean forward." Master said.

"I'll help him." Emilia said and floated towards me.

"Okay, let me try."

I try to lean forward, but, I can't control it!

"ARGHHH!" I shouted as I was going to fall. But good thing Emilia was there to catch me from my back.

"Saved.." I relived.

"Try to visualize wind pushing you like you do with your feet." Emilia said. While holding me from my shirt.

"Let me try." I said and shouted, "WIND PUSH!"

But, Again all the wind comes from my feet. Emilia barely manages to hold me.

"Visualize from your body." Emilia said.

"I can't do it." I said in whimper.

"Tch!" Emilia made an angry face and went up in the sky while carrying me.

"If you don't use properly. You will die." Emilia said and dropped me.

"ARGHHGG" I'm falling from the sky.

"WIND PUSH!" I enchanted, but again I just accelerated my speed towards ground.

I need to crouch fast.

I'll hit the ground if I don't. I expand my legs and again enchant, "WIND PUSH"

I start rotating.

"SHT! I just complicated it."

I'll hit the ground if I don't do it properly.

Then I remember how I used wind push with Mud walls.

I stop rotating! I'm falling on my back.

"Shall I?" Egan asked Master.

"No. Wait." Master said.

I just need to use wind push in midair with high boost.

"WIND PUSH! X100" I shouted and visualized wind bursting from my back.

I closed my eyes thinking I'll hit the ground. But, just a few meters from ground, I'm in air.

I'm floating now.

I try to lean forward, but again fall!

"I think I got it!" I said while I laid on ground.

"Good! Next, Alec and Mei." Master said.

Emilia comes down near me.

"Well done! Now you learned how to fly." Emilia said with a smile.

"Thank you, Emilia." I said and stood up.

"Let me try again." I said and continued with, "on close inspection. This is different from wind push. I need to have flow same from all directions. I need to call it something different."

"How about Wind blowing?" Emilia said.

"No." I said.

"Hmm. Wind burst?" Emilia said.

"It's cool but still no." I said.

"Soaring Wind?" Emilia said.

"That's nice actually. Works! I'll name it, Soaring Wind!" I said.

"That's nice enough. I guess." Emilia said.

"Soaring Wind!" I enchanted and again float. This is better now I can float in air.

"Good job, big brother!" Emilia said.

"Awe, it's all thanks to you." I said.

"Ahaha. Let's look at how they are doing. Seems like master is telling them how to do it." Emilia said while laughing.

"Yea." We head over to them by floating.

"How's it going?" I asked them.

"Look for yourself." Egan said and pointed out to Alec and Mei.

"Show-Show!" I said in enthusiasm.

Alec and Mei had their eyes closed.

And they start to float.

"Why didn't you tell me there's another way?" I asked in shock.

"Coz, you are hard-headed. It's for calm people. You need to be super calm for this to work." Master said.

"I'm a calm person. Probably." I said.

"Sure." Master said mockingly.

"Oh, Look they are going above too." Egan said.

Alec and Mei have their eyes closed, but they are floating in the air. Above Two or Three meters from ground.

"They are taking it slow." I said.

"Yeah. But, I think they should be fine." Master said and Continued, "Open your eyes, you two." Master said to Alec and Mei.

They open their eyes slowly and they could float easily.

"Yay!" Mei said.

"Whua!" Alec said.

They float around us.

"This was easy for you two." I said.

"Sure was." They said and laughed a little.

"Alright then, we are ready continue now." I said.

"Egan and Seji come with me. Rune and Mei, Alec and Ariel. Go train. And Emilia just watch okay." Master said.

"Yes." We replied and went a bit far from Alec and others. While Emilia was just watching.

We are a bit far from everyone now.

"Now after you saw Egan and my spar. Try to punch me again seji. I'll stay still." Master said.

"Alright." I replied.

"It would be fun to see you guys." Egan said.

"ARGGGH" I scream. Black mana surrounds me. Its imperfect unlike master's before. But, still I can feel power.

"Wind push!" I said and jumped straight in air.

Right in air I again cast wind push. And try to hit master directly from above.

"HAAAAAAA" I Shout! Almost I can hit him! But, Master just put his hand up and caught my fist with his right hand easily. He threw me back. I successfully land on feet but that was close.

"Good try!!" Egan said while clapping. And continued, "But, Don't forget he's quick to attack."

"I see." I muttered.

He was casting spells right when I could go near him.

"WIND PUSH!" I fly above, and again try to go straight for his head !

He puts his hand up to catch my fist!

"WIND PUSH!" I use wind push with my left leg and go in right, while in the air and from right I again use Wind push to hit his back.

"Blow" Master enchanted!! And a blast happened right below my belly! I fly back again. This time I was super close to hitting him.

I fall on ground. I stand up, and again fight.

"WIND PUSH."

"Blow away!" Master enchanted. But before his spell could hit me I used "BLACK HOLE."

And call off black hole. But, right after that master threw another blast, and I was flying again.

This continued for a some time.

The sun almost setting down. It's evening.

"We can continue this tomorrow." Master said.

"No. One more round." I said while breathing heavily.

"Alright. But last." Master said.

"OH!" Egan said and comes near me and said something in my ear.

I nodded my head.

"That's a good plan. Why didn't I think." I said.

"Magic Skin." I said and dark magic covered my arms and legs.

I walk towards master.

"GROUND ZERO!" I shouted.

The ground turns black. But, it doesn't have feeling like master one did.

"Black hole!" I summon a black hole on my left hand as a shield.

"Ground Zero, is a spell to boost powers of other dark magic. You summoned this to power up your black hole. I see. But, this doesn't seem right." Master said.

I walk towards master. He uses blast on my belly but! I use black Hole shield to suck it all up!

"BLAST!" Master shouted blast, but they won't come up on surface from ground.

I reach master and land a punch in his belly. But I have barely left any power to pack a punch so, it's weak like hell. But, I land it!

"I landed a punch. Finally. But, I feel powerless." I said.

Black hole, Magic Skin, Ground zero all get dispelled.

"That wasn't ground zero. Was it?" Master asked.

"Hehehe, I can't pull up such high level spell just by seeing it. Egan told me it was a boost up spell, and I just used a black hole on ground. But upside down. So, that it can suck up all the spells from ground directly." I said.

"That's clever." Master said.

"Egan came up with that. Ahahah" I said we laugh a little.

"No doubt about it." Master said.

Meanwhile, On other sides, Alec and Mei were training with Ariel and Rune.

"Blood control is special magic used by the vampires. The name specifies the power itself. The power to control blood." Rune said.

"But, how can I control blood?" Mei asked.

"Hmm. Look closely." Rune said while pulling out some bags out of his back pocket. They were transparent and contained blood in them.

"I collect blood of what I kill. And store it. You never know what type of enemy you will face or will they even let you have a chance to get their blood. So, I do this." Rune said.

"I see." Mei replied but she was somewhat disgusted from that.

Rune pours out the blood on ground. And says, "Watch now."

There was a snake's burrow near.

Rune licks a little blood drop from the bag and says, "look at blood now."

Blood forms into a small soldier. Around half a foot or so tall with sword.

Rune commands his little soldier to go inside the burrow. The soldier jumps in burrow and brings out the snake dead.

"Saw? That's how you control blood. You can control blood while its still in an organism. And tear them apart from inside too." Rune said.

"That's disgusting." Mei said while being disgusted.

"Yea, But that's how you got to survive in front of enemy. An enemy would never feel disgusted to kill you." Rune said.

"That's so true.." Mei said.

Rune sits near snake's dead body and licks a little blood from snake.

"Ew!! What the heck!!" Mei screamed.

"What? I'm collecting that blood. Easier than squeezing it out of the body. Oh, do you want to try?" Rune asked mei.

"Hell no! Uh! Never mind. Do what you were doing." Mei said.

"if you want you can have some." Rune said.

"No , thank you!" Mei said.

"Oh actually that will make a good practice." Rune said and threw snake's body near mei.

"Gulp* Okay." Mei said and tries to bite on snake. She makes weird face.

"I can't do it!" Mei shouted.

"Oh, Look , Seji is fighting Master." Rune said to Mei to divert her focus.

"Where?" Mei asked.

Rune stabs snakes body with his finger and gets a little blood on his finger and puts it in Mei's mouth.

"Done." Rune said and pulled his finger out.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Mei said but her eyes went pale. She heard a large heartbeat.

"That's how it feels to be Blood control vampire. We are terrifying." Rune said.

Mei is blank. She closes her eyes and opens them. Her canine teeth become Sharp a little.

"Now try moving the body of dead snake." Rune said.

"Oh okay." Mei said and commanded body to move but blood burst out of the dead body from the direction Mei was trying to move.

"Good try. But, it clearly didn't work out. You need to take it slowly." Rune said.

"Okay." Mei replied.

"Actually, let's get a step back. Try controlling. Blood only first. Separate blood and body. Try not to harm the body of snake though."

"Oh okay." Mei replied.

"I call it blood humiliation. I have used to against my enemies when I needed to get information from them." Rune said.

"It's not working anymore." Mei said.

"The effect wore off. You only tasted blood from my hand, no wonder it wore off that easily. You can control blood of enemy depending on the amount of blood. So, you always need to be quick before your effect wears off." Rune said.

"I see." Mei replied. And continued, "So, What now?" She asked.

"Take a sip of blood again." Rune said.

"I Hate being a vampire!!" Mei shouted but continued to practise.

MEANWHILE, WITH ALEC AND ARIEL.

They were standing in front of each other.

"I'm not always into fighting, but we will start from offensive spells. Then we can go to defensive and healing."

"Copy me, Alec." Ariel said.

"Alright." Alec replied.

"Sword of the Light. Appear before me." Ariel said and a sword made of light magic appeared in front of her. She holds her sword.

"Sword of Light. Appear." Alec repeated and he also obtained the light sword.

"Good. Let's see how durable it is now." Ariel said and charged towards Alec.

"Huh" Alec replied, but he already was in his fighting stance.

Ariel breaks Alec's light sword easily.

"What just happened!?!" Alec said in shock.

"Nothing. You are just slow." Ariel said.

"But, I didn't even see you coming. My eyes were open even though I wasn't ready." Alec replied.

"Light Magic surely increases my speed, but not very much." Ariel said.

"Can you demonstrate?" Alec asked.

"Hmm, Look at that tree?" Ariel said.

"Yea." Alec replied.

"I'll cut it down in 10 pieces equal. Tell me if you can see me cutting." Ariel said, and they went to tree.

"Alright. Cut now." Alec said.

Ariel enchanted, "Sword of Light, Appear before me." Ariel obtains her light sword.

Ariel starts moving her sword on tree. Its untraceable movement. Just like from before when Egan and Mater were fighting with hands in air. It's that fast!

And just in fractions of seconds the tree is cut into pieces.

"You can count it." Ariel said.

"1...2..3... it's 16 pieces in total." Alec said.

"Aw GOD! I MESSED UP! Don't mention it to anyone though. Got that?" Ariel said to Alec.

"But, you were indeed fast. Just like Master and Egan were fighting before." Alec said.

"Yeah. Anyway, let's go to another tree, and now it's your turn. We will start with this." Ariel said.

"Alright." Alec said.

They go to another nearby tree, and Alec starts cutting tree. He fails.

"Awe, don't worry try again." Ariel said.

After a few tries Alec cuts the tree perfectly like Ariel did.

"You are fast grabber." Ariel said.

"Probably. Somehow this all feels nostalgic." Alec said.

"I can feel that. Ahaha. But, anyway, next lesson. Try making Magic Skin with Light magic." Ariel said.

"Magic Skin." Alec enchanted and his Skin covered up with light Magic.

"Let's spar now. And make sure you don't break your light swords easily." Ariel said.

"Aren't you going to wear light skin?" Alec asked.

"Don't worry about me. Let's continue." Ariel said.

Alec mutters, "And she said she's not into fighting."

"You said anything?" Ariel asked.

"Nothing. I said let's start." Alec made excuse and they started Spar.

The Sun is almost setting.

Mei and Rune's training session was coming to end.

"Grrrr. Yay!!! I DID SEPARATE BLOOD FROM BODY WITHOUT DAMAGING BODY." Mei shouted in joy.

"Good job. That's all for now. Remember the things I told you and we will continue this tomorrow or some other time now." Rune said to Mei.

"Yes!!" Mei said.

"Alright let's go to Egan and others." Rune said, and they started walking towards Egan, Master and Seji. Who had finished up their training too.

"Hey guys!!" Mei said while waving at them.

"Oh hey!!" Egan waved back.

They reach to Egan and others and started talking.

Meanwhile, with Alec and Ariel.

"HAAA!" Ariel slashed and Alec went back flying.

Alec's cloths look dirty.

"Alright. Enough. Let's head back to Egan and others." Ariel said.

"Y-Yes, Mam." Alec said while breathing heavily and sitting on ground.

They walk towards Master and others.

They reach to Egan and others and started talking about how training went.

"How was training for you Mei?" I asked Mei.

"It was great. I learned how to separate blood from body without harming the body, and other stuff about Blood control Vampires." Mei said in enthusiasm.

"Sounds great. How about you Alec?" I asked.

"It was great. Learned how to use light magic in other ways." Alec replied.

"Mei is fast grabber. But, She will need some practice." Rune said.

"Awe. Alec is strong actually but I could only teach him Offensive Magic for now. No Healing or other stuff." Ariel said.

"It's alright. I know one healing spell. It works mostly." Alec said.

"Well, I told Mei how to use healing spells, but we are not sure. Blood Control is great at healing poison in blood." Rune said.

"Whoa! Vampires seem awesome." I said.

"Yea, but hey we taught Seji some nice moves!" Egan said.

"Ahahah true." Master replied.

I just noticed Emilia wasn't here .

"Hey, where's Emilia?" I asked.

"She went to take a nap under that tree. Look, She's there." Egan said while pointing out at Emilia.

"Ahahah, She looks cute while sleeping." I said.

"Yeah. Well, you guys go ahead. I'll carry her and reach guild house right behind you guys." Master said.

"I could carry her, Master. You should be tired." Egan said.

"Or I can carry her." Ariel said.

"N-"

"I don't mind either." Rune said.

I was going to say something similar but

Master said , "No, just go. I'll carry her just fine."

"If you say so." Egan said, and we started walking towards guild house.

We reach guild house. It was silenter than usual.

"Welcome back! Everyone. Where's master?" Serina asked.

"He's coming. He will be here in five minutes or so." Egan replied.

"Oh Alright." Serina said and continued her paperwork.

"Whoa , they silent." I said.

"Yea, cause Dragnia is here. They don't want to disturb him." Egan said.

"Oh, I see." I said with a little chuckle.

"Anyway, let's take shower and visit city. They must have finished lighting the Streets for Prince tomorrow." Ariel said.

"Good plan, Ariel." Egan said.

"And I can do some shopping! Mei join me!" Ariel said to Mei.

"You're shopping..." Rune said.

"Hehehe" Mei and Ariel laughed.

We went in our rooms to take shower. My cloths were dirty, so I washed them and dried them too. But, they still give a feeling of moisture. I wear them after bath somehow.

"I need an extra pair of cloths for night. These aren't comfortable for sleep at all. *sigh* I can buy them since we are going for shopping." I said to myself.

I go downstairs after 15 or so minutes. Egan was also sitting there on sofa.

"Oh, where are others?" I asked.

"They still busy taking showers. And why did you wear your same cloths again. Aren't they tough to sleep in?" Egan asked me.

"Yea, but I have only this pair. When I got transported here, I didn't get any cloths from my world." I said.

"I see. Come let's go in my room." Egan said.

"Sure." I replied, and we went in his room.

He opens his closet and asks, "which one you like?"

"You don't need to worry. I'll buy now. Since we are heading out. I can buy some night wear." I replied.

"It's fine. Just return me when you buy your's. Here, try this." Egan gave me his cloths which he wears usually.

"Uh, Aren't they all the same?" I asked Egan.

"Yep, they are. It's my style man!" Egan said.

"Su-sure. But, I think I'll pass man." I said to Egan.

"Awe, but I think it will look good on you." Egan said.

"But, if I wear that. I'll steal your style. So, No No!" I said.

"Fine. Up to you." Egan said.

"Woii! Egan and Seji. Come down!" I hear a voice from downstairs.

"I think we should go down." I said to Egan.

"Yea, Let's go." Egan said, and we went down.

"Where you guys were?" Ariel asked

"Nowhere. I was just showing Seji my cloths if he needed." Egan said.

"No one needs your cloths. Your sense of clothing is way too off." Rune said.

"Eh, it's so cool though." Egan said.

"Sure.." Rune said.

"Let's go." Ariel said and door opens on its own.

Reiz is walking in from door.

"Oh, Welcome back!" Serina said.

"Oh, Thanks. What's up guys? Hi Ariel, Rune and newbies. And what's up dragon boi." Reiz said to Egan.

"Hi Reiz." Rune and Ariel greeted Reiz.

"Who you're calling Dragon boi you water freak?" Egan said to Reiz.

"Tch. It's Reiz not water freak, Dragon boi." Reiz said.

"It's Egan not dragon boi, Water freak." Egan said.

"Oh Sure. I'll put your flames out in a second." Reiz said.

"Wait, did he just challenged Egan!?!" I said in shock.

"Nope. They are always fighting with each other." Ariel said.

"Try it, water freak." Egan said.

Ariel punches on Egan's head and drags him out.

"Reiz, want to join us on shopping?" Ariel asked.

"It's fine, wait a second. Hey, Serina. Tell master the quest is done. I'm heading out with Rune and others." Reiz said while throwing a small bag to Serina, which he was holding.

"Alright then, we are off to shopping." Ariel said in joy and we head out.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	16. A Tour in Royal City

We started walking. Egan and Reiz were still staring at each other with killer look while walking. But didn't speak anything.

"Shouldn't he be scared of Egan?" I whispered in Ariel's ear.

"Nah. If you thinking about A class or ranks. Forget it. When it comes to top guilds. Rank is just a worthless title. Most of them are monsters. Being in low rank only depends on Quest completion. Nothing more. It doesn't decide one's power. Though SSS Class is exception. The Quest difficulty is At a different level. That's why guilds only have Three or Four SSS class adventurers." Ariel explained to me.

"I see." I replied.

"Reiz also tags alongwith us. But, this time he had been ordered by master to split up into Three teams. Since, he needed Reiz for other quest. They might not look, but they are good friends actually." Ariel said.

Maybe she meant Two teams but never mind that.

" Then why he said he will beat Egan?" I asked.

"They always fighting on whose stronger. Egan's flames or Reiz's Water. They both only have one most powerful attribute. They don't focus on other attributes, but only Fire and water. That's why we are always into team of four." Ariel explained to me.

"I see." I replied.

"Wow! The streets have been lighted up. It looks so beautiful." Mei said.

"I think so too." Alec said.

"Yeah, It's beautiful." Egan and Reiz said.

They look at each other again with killer stare but didn't spoke.

"They mad in something?" I asked.

"Nope. They just want to spar. They are fighting freaks. But, they can't for now. Since we are here." Rune said.

Ariel goes and punches both.

"Try to fight and I'll kill you both." Ariel said.

She looks terrifying.

"Y-YES MAM." Reiz and Egan replied.

We looked around shops and houses. Everything street was decorated.

We were enjoying ourselves. But the capital was way too big to tour in an hour or two. But we did saw many monuments and Land Marks like The Dullahan Monument. It had Four roads meeting point and in middle, there was a Dullahan's statue. I didn't know what it was

So, I asked, "Hey, what's with that monument? Is that a Dullahan?"

I knew that a Warrior who holds his head in hand are known as Dullahan. I watched it in Du*ra! The anime.

"Yes, It's a Dullahan. His name is Rinth. Legend says that He was a good Dullahan, who would protect Humans. That's why he wields a sword instead of Human spine, unlike most Dullahans. And if you look behind statue, that's the Royal Palace. Pretty big, isn't it." Ariel explained.

"Ahh, Yea. It'a pretty large." I said while looking at Royal Palace. It was enormous.

"Cathedral is other side of city." Ariel said.

"Ah, I see." I replied.

"But, that's just a Legend. How true can a legend be in actual." Egan said.

"Yeah, that's just a dead legend." Rune said.

"But some say that Legend will come back on the last day of the year and kill you if you don't treat them well. But, it's maybe to respect the legend." Reiz said while trying to spook us.

"That would be scary." I said.

"Last day of year is quite far." Egan said.

"Don't scare me..." Mei said while shaking in fear.

"Awe, Mei. I'm here don't mind Reiz." Ariel said while patting Mei.

"And I'll kill you if you try to scare Mei." Ariel said to Reiz.

"Y-ES MAM." Reiz replied.

We all chuckle a little and continued our tour. We see other land Marks. The town's hall. The big arena. Which was twice or thrice as bigger than the Gines one. Then we went to buy cloths.

The tailor was making cloths very quickly. He wasn't from human race either. He looked like an elf.

We enter the shop.

"Welcome, I'm Prain. The elf tailor. I can weave cloths very fast and in just mere minutes." The tailor named, Prain said.

"Yo Old man. I want my usual ones." Egan said.

"As you say, Egan my boy. Any other orders, you people may like?" Tailor asked from us.

"Same as this one just put a different design." Reiz said.

"Noted." Tailor said.

"I think I'll go with same too. But, can you make like," Ariel said and went to whisper in Tailor's ear.

"Oh, The design of Niuinaire? That would be easy." Tailor said.

"Yay! And for mei. I think," Ariel said and again whispered in Tailor's ear.

"Noted." Tailor said.

"I want this same." Rune said.

"Alright."

"I want same too. May be a little change in design, but same." Alec said.

"I want this one same, but with better fabrics, and uh try to make a different design please. And I want different cloths too. I can't describe it well. Do you have pen and paper?" I asked.

"Noted that and here, Pen and Paper." Tailor gave me.

The pen was old style But, I manage somehow. It was tough, but I draw a rough sketch.

"This." I showed it to him.

He said, "Oh, The design from Kinshō."

"Is that a city name?" I asked.

"No, it's the country." He replied.

"Oh, I see." I replied.

"All done?" Tailor asked.

"I guess so." Egan replied.

"Alright then. Give me ten minutes. I'll be back immediately." Tailor said and went in back room.

"You, Sure he can make cloths?" I asked Egan.

"Yea, his fabric is amazing. And he's fasted in the city." Egan replied.

"I see." I replied.

"He's retired Adventurer. He was an adventurer but became a tailor after getting old." Egan said.

"Whoa! That's cool." I said.

"So, Seji. How you know about, Cloths available in Kinsho?" Rune asked me.

"I didn't. Its traditional dress in my county. In my world, of course. I didn't know a country like that could exist here too." I replied.

"I see." Rune said.

"Whuaa, your world seems good man. I wish I could visit." Egan said.

"If we could, I would take you guys and show you guys a lot of things." I replied and chuckled a little.

A few minutes pass by and Prain comes out of the back room.

"Here, All your cloths. Only 2,000 Rugen." Tailor said.

"As always, Cheap and Great, thanks old man. Pack them differently. Ariel will pay up for this." Egan said.

"Fine. Only because I want to give newbies some cloths. Not you people. So, I'll pay 1,000 only." Ariel said.

"I can pay rest of it, I think." I said and tried to check my wallet. But, I'm not in my world! I remember i kept money in bag, and it's in my room in guild house!

"You don't need to worry. I'll pay rest. You guys are newbies. Just think of this as our gift." Rune said.

"I think so. Since, I forgot money back in room." I said while awkwardly laughing.

"Alright. It's fine." Rune said and paid Tailor.

"Thank you, and would you like to try the cloths? The trial room is over there." Tailor said.

"Actually Yes! I want to try mine and mei's." Ariel said.

"Yes, Ariel." Mei said, and they went into trial room.

We can hear their laughs. Typical girls.

"Fine, give me mine too. I want to try that Yukata." I said.

"Here." Tailor handed me the white Yukata I had drawn. It was perfectly made. The black pattern on yukata was absolutely perfect. The Dragon pattern was also looking great with flowers.

"Wow! This is perfect. Even in my world, I didn't have yukata this cool." I said.

"Yea man that's awesome." They all said.

I went to another trial room to wear yukata. And it was comfortable.

I came out and it looked cool too.

"Pretty nice." Alec said.

"Looks great man!" Egan and Reiz said.

"Looks nice to me." Rune replied.

"I guess I'll wear this for now. Where are girls? They didn't come out yet?" I asked.

"Oh look there they are." Alec said.

Mei and Ariel were walking towards us.

Mei was wearing a Magenta Red, and Magenta Purple Dress. With Stockings of same color. One Magenta red stocking. And on other leg, Magenta purple.

While Ariel was wearing white dress with different designs. And was wearing white stockings.

"Wow!! You both look pretty." Reiz and Egan said.

"Pretty!" Alec said.

"Thank you!" Mei and Ariel said, and chuckled a little.

"Don't you have to say anything?" Mei asked me.

"You both look pretty. They said everything I could say." I replied.

"Awe, Thank you Seji." Ariel said.

"Thank you!" Mei said.

"Welcome." I said.

"And you look pretty cool too, seji. It's called yukata in my world. In here, I don't know." I said.

"It's called Yukata in Kinsho too." Tailor replied.

"I see. That's one co-incidence." I said.

"Are they made for women too?" Ariel asked.

"Yes, they are." Tailor replied.

"Then I'll get them next time. See you for now!" Ariel said. We picked up out cloths and went out.

"See ya, Old man prain." Egan said.

"Let's go home now. It's late now." Ariel said, and we walked to home. It was fun with them. We talked a lot of things. And got to know each other.

After a while we reach Guild house. And went inside.

It was empty. Looks like everyone went to sleep.

"That was fun." I said.

"Yea, Let's hang out some other time too!" Ariel said.

"Yess!!" Egan said.

"Good night, you all. I'm sleepy." Rune said and went to his room.

"Good night! Let's go Mei." Ariel said.

"Okay! Goodnight." Mei said, and they went upstairs.

"Good night. I'm sleepy too." I said and went in my room.

"Good night." They said and went in their rooms, too.

I was in room. And I put cloths in the bag, which I had gotten from Irwin. Since we will be traveling tomorrow I need to pack up this bag.

Setting up these minor things, I went to sleep.

"It was fun. After Five days I'm feeling better in this world." I said to myself.

"But, I wish you could be with me." I again said to myself and went to sleep.

NEXT MORNING.

I can see sun rays coming in my room through a window. Seems like it's morning already. I stand up and went to take shower.

"Yawn!" I said and went to take shower.

After fifteen minutes I finish shower and come out. I wear the new cloths, I got from the tailor.

They were looking great after I checked into mirror in bathroom. The design was different and it was looking great. So, I went down after showering.

"Oh! Good morning, Seji. I was just going to call everyone down for breakfast." Serina said with smile.

"Good morning, everyone. Where are others?" I asked Serina.

"Probably still sleeping in their rooms." Serina said.

I look at tables and Egan, Rune, Reiz, Areil and Master were sitting. I went near them.

"Good morning, guys." I said.

"Good morning, Seji. Come sit." They replied.

"Sure, By the way, Master. Did you got the quest near Glouester?" I asked.

"Ah, Yea. It's not really close to Glouester. But, towns near Glouester can just give quest to Glouester's guilds. It's tough to find one from those towns." Master said.

"How much is distance?" I asked.

"Takes an hour to go to Verona village, in a horse cart. And it's around an hour more from Verona to Glouester." Master said.

"That's quite a lot of time. But, I guess it should be fine.But what is the quest?" I asked.

"C class Monster hunt." Master said.

"That should be easy for you." Egan said.

"Should be." I replied.

"Yea, but if you think something big is coming. Run. We can send help later for villagers. Just evacuate with them if any big danger comes. Okay?" Master said.

"Yes Master." I replied.

"I didn't found any communication crystal either. Today is 26th. So, if you don't return by night of 28th. I'll send a party to look for you." Master said with seriousness.

"Yes, Sir." I replied.

"Everyone! Come down for break fast!!" Serina called everyone.

Everyone else comes down. Mei, Alec, Kiwari, Emilia, Isabell and others.

"Dragnia isn't coming down again?" I asked.

"He never does." Egan said.

"Yea, anyways enjoy breakfast." Master said.

"Good morning, everyone." Isabel said while rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning. Come here Isabell, Kiwari, Mei!" Ariel said to them while waving at them.

"Morning Seji. Morning everyone." Alec said.

"Good morning." I replied.

"Oh, Kiwari, you were here too? When you came back?" Egan asked.

"Hey, Egan. Yesterday evening." Kiwari replied.

"Hey Emilia." I said.

"Hello brothers." Emilia replied.

"Oh, Emilia come. Sit." Egan said.

"I'll again take his breakfast up stairs." Isabell said.

"Oh, Alright." Serina said and brought everyone breakfast. It was eggs and other stuff this time.Nonetheless, it was delicious as always.

We right dig into it.

We were eating breakfast.

"Hey, Alec and Mei. We are going on a quest. And then visiting City of Glouester." I said.

"Oh, WHAT!?" They said shockingly.

"Eh, didn't I told you guys?" I asked.

"No! You didn't." Alec replied.

"You should have told us last night." Mei said.

"My bad I forgot." I said and chuckled a little.

"It's alright. I can manage." Mei replied.

"So can I." Alec said.

"Then let's go. Eat up. It will be long quest. Put your spare cloths in bag." I said and continued to eat.

"Alright." Alec said.

"Mhm." Mei replied.

After a while we finish eating.

"I'll go wear my cloths and put extra in your bag." Mei said to me.

"I go get ready too." Alec said.

"Alright. I'm waiting here." I said.

They went upstairs.

A door opens and someone is holding a box. Looks like a parcel for someone.

"Master, it's for you." Serina said.

"Put it in my room please." Master said.

"Sure!" Serina replied and went to put in his room. And came back.

"Oh, Seji big brother. Are you wearing new cloths?" Emilia asked.

"Yes, Emilia." I replied.

"Whaaa! They look awesome!" Emilia said.

"Looks cool man." Egan said.

"Yea." Rune said.

"It's fine." Reiz said.

"Pretty nice!" Ariel said.

"I liked that last night one more." Mei said.

"Yea, that was better." Ariel said.

"Probably." I replied.

"Both look cool." Alec said.

Alec and Mei were also wearing their new cloths.

"You guys look cool too." I said.

"Thanks!" Mei replied.

"Thank you." Alec said.

We finish breakfast.

"Seji. I want to talk with you alone. Come with me." Master said.

"Okay." I said and went with master in his room.

"Listen, About a fairy watching over Alec and tampering his memories. I have deployed Emilia but so far, she haven't seen anything." Master said.

"When did you even tell her?" I asked.

"When I told you guys to go back to guild house. I woke up Emilia and filled her in about the fairy. She's on the look out for the fairy. So, that no one of you could hear us. But, so far, she haven't found anything." Master said.

"I see. But, can she find?" I asked.

"Her abilities are sharp. Don't doubt her skills. She was even following you all when you were shopping in the city." Master said.

"Really?! None of us noticed." I replied.

"Yea, because I told her not to reveal herself." Mater said.

"I see." I replied.

"And here." Master said and went to open the box which came before.

"Here! I got it. Duh! It's small one though." Master said while holding some big round crystal in his hand.

"What's that? Gramps." I asked.

"It's a Magic crystal. I told you I didn't got one before right? But, now I have one. I had told that old witch to send one if she gets by this morning and she sent." Master said.

"What it does?" I asked.

"It's a communication crystal. But, it's a small one. Can only be used Four times or so." Master said.

"How does it work?" I asked.

"You see, Serina's desk had another big crystal. It's used for communication with other guilds and for other emergencies. Those Crystal are very powerful, And can be used for more than a thousand times. But, our one broke. So, we were using small ones, until I get hands on other big one. So, witch sent me two of this type. One is big one, which we will put at Serina's desk and other small one, you can carry." Master said.

"But what will I do with that?" I asked master.

"Well, you never know when you might need. So have this. Just enchant these words, 'Wisdom of Elements.' And you will be connected to our big magic circle." Master said.

"I see. That could be handy I guess." I said.

"By the way, are you going by walking? Or horse cart?" Master asked.

"Not sure, probably horse cart." I said.

"Well, that will take time you know. Why not go by flying? A simple air spell, and you can reach there fast." Master said.

"That's a good idea actually. We will go by flying then." I said.

"Yea, and it will be faster." Master said.

"Thank you for the things, Master. But, let's go down and wait for them. I go put these in my bag. I lost my last map." I said to master and went in my room.

"Okay, I'm down stairs." Master said and took out big magic circle from box and went down.

I'm in my room, and I see Alec and Mei putting cloths in bag.

"Done?" I ask.

"Almost." Mei said.

"I'm done though." Alec said.

"Let me see." I said and helped Mei to put cloths. I left crystal on the top of cloths in bag. So, it won't break. And put map in the side pocket and compass in my pant's pocket.

"What's that seji?" Alec asked.

"A Magic crystal for communication with guild. Master is being extra careful. I don't think we will need to even use that." I said.

"We can't be sure, seji." Mei said.

"That's true." I said, and we went down picking up bag. It was of course heavier. But, I managed and go downstairs.

"Oh, you guys are here. Here's your quest." Master said and handed me Quest paper.

"Thanks Master." I said.

"Good luck then." Master said.

"Thank you!" Mei replied.

"Good luck big brother! And everyone." Emilia said.

"Awe, thanks Emilia. We will be back and then I'll tell you stories from my world okay?" I said.

"Good luck newbies." Ella said while being drunk in the morning.

"Thank you. Let's go." I said.

"See ya!" Egan and others said.

We head out of guild's gate and walk towards the South gate of capital.

We were walking that a Royal Horse cart was coming towards us. Look's like the prince is here.

The cart had red curtains attached to its sides and we continued walking.

It was a windy day. The Prince of Niuinaire had arrived early in the capital. The new Princess was also visiting Galaheim for the first time. Unknowingly, Seji passes by the Royal Horse cart. The wind even blows the curtain of Horse cart, But, Fate was already decided. Seji, didn't look inside the Horse cart and just walked towards his destination. He just passed by his beloved, Reina. Neither Reina saw his face...


	17. Monster Hunt!

I bring out map and look for directions. It was South of The capital.

We see directions and get ready for the flying.

And we flew toward the destination.

We went floating in the air towards a new adventure.

We were flying with birds and enjoying the view.

"Wow! The view is so beautiful from here." Mei said.

"Yea." Alec said.

"Yea, it's beautiful. I wish, my family could see this. Wonder how they are." I said in a low tone.

"Awe, Seji. They should be fine. Believe in them." Mei said and continued, "By the way, If we find out that another adventure have been teleported from your world, what good that could do? I wanted to ask you this from sometime now." Mei said.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll have some hope of returning, or knowing how was I got here." I said.

"I see. Let's go faster then." Mei said.

We increased our speed.

After sometime, We see some brown colored monsters below us.

"What are they?" I asked.

"They are monsters. And wait..." Alec said.

"What?" I asked.

"There's a kid!" Alec said in shock.

"Where?" Mei asked.

"Look! Over there." Alec said.

"Oh! Yea, I can see him hiding behind the tree." Mei said.

"Maybe he's playing hide-and-seek." I said.

"No, Monsters aren't friendly with anyone." Mei said.

"Shall we help?" Alec asked.

"Yea, let's go. Priority save kid. Alec grab kid and fly again." I said.

"Alright!" They replied, and we went straight to monsters.

"DARK SPEAR!" I enchanted and dark spears came out of ground and pierced through Monsters.

"You there. Come with us." Alec said to kid and grabbed him.

"What are you people doing? Let me go!!" Kid shouted.

Monsters just died with one attack. They are truly weak monsters.

I fly back to Alec and Mei.

"Yo, what you were doing down there?" I asked to kid.

"They...They...THEY KILLED MY PARENTS...LET ME GO I'LL KILL THEM!" Kid shouted and started crying.

I look at Mei, She got upset looking at him.

Seeing him cry I sighed and asked, "What's your name?"

"Arkal." He replied.

I went close and put my hand on his head.

"It's fine. Everybody loses something precious. But, that doesn't mean that we should ignore what we have left. Tell me where your home is, we will drop you." I said to him.

He looks at me with teary eyes and started crying.

That was just line I read in manga, but it works I guess.

"It's fine. Tell us your home." I said.

"We were summoned to Village Verona to kill some monsters, Can you tell us how far is it." Mei said.

"You can trust us." Alec said.

"I'm from Village Verona." He said.

"Oh, Take us there." I said.

"That way." He said and pointed out to the direction we were going before we stopped to help him.

"Okay! Let's go." I said, and we headed towards Village.

In a minute or so, we see the village below.

We landed properly.

"Alright, Tell us Where we can find, hmm.." I take out the quest paper to see the quest issuer.

"Hmm... what is this written, btefyud? What kind of name is that? But anyway, who's btefyud?" I asked.

"Uh??" Their faces went blank.

"Can I see the quest paper? seji" Mei asked.

"Sure." I said.

Mei presses my feet.

"IT's STEFRED! Stefred Carloe." Mei shouted.

"Ouch! At least I got E and D right. Jeez." I said.

"Stefred" Arkal said.

"Oh, You don't know him?" I asked.

"No, I know him well, He's my Grandfather after all." Arkal replied.

"Wait what?!" We said.

"Yes, Anything wrong with that?" He asked.

"No, That make things easier for us actually." I said.

"Can you guide us?" Mei asked.

"Okay." He said and guided us to his house.

After a minute of walk, we reach the house. And he knocks on the door.

"Coming." A voice came from inside the house.

"Is this the house?" I asked.

"Yes." Arkal replied.

A man opens the door. He looks in his late 50's considering he has a grandson of 9 or 10 year that's pretty young, probably. He was wearing normal cloths as everyone. But, His hair and beard was white.

"Are you Mr Stefred?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. And who might you be?" Stefred replied.

"Grandpa!" The kid said and hugged his grandfather.

"Where were you? Arkal." Stefred asked.

"I was at... Umm... Pla-" Arkal was speaking But, I said, "He was hunting down monsters."

"Oh, Arkal! I have told you many times! Don't do this kind of dangerous stuff!" Stefred old man said.

"It's fine. He was angry." I said.

"NO! It's not! Arkal doesn't know much magic spells and can barely protect himself. How is it safe for him to kill monsters?" Stefred said.

"Ah, well, you have a point. But, still let it go." I said.

"No! This time you people saw him. If you hadn't I wonder what wicked happening might have taken place." Stefred said.

"Jeez Old man, Fine. Tell us where are the monsters. We will deal with them as you issued in quest." I said.

"It's outside the village's wall. To south, a few minute walk, and you can see their nest." He said.

"Ah, where we picked up your grandson. I see." I said.

"YOU WERE AT THEIR NEST?!" Stefred shouted.

"Sorry Grandfather! I won't do it again." Arkal apologized.

"Anyway, Tell me whole story first." I asked.

"Some days ago, Monsters attacked and put village on fire. Many people died in that fire. Including my son and his wife..." Stefred said in sorrow.

"I am sorry for the loss but, tell me about these monsters." I asked,

"I don't know much about them. But, I guess these are known as Boulder Orcs. They aren't intelligent unlike their other related races." He said.

"I see. Killing them won't put anyone at disadvantage then. How they reproduce?" I asked.

"Ew! You are into that kind of stuff too? Gwahhh" Mei said while throwing up.

"No! For God' sake! I'm asking coz I want to know how fast they reproduce and how intelligent they are to make families." I said.

"That's a better reasoning." Alec said.

"I don't trust you..." Mei said.

"I'll kill you brat." I said.

"*Ahem-Ahem* They reproduce when they want. I'm not sure about families. But, most likely they don't. And also, if they have an Orc as leader, that means they are strong." Stefred said.

"Alright. That's enough. I just wanted to make sure before I punch them to a mess." I said.

"I'll come too." Arkal said.

"No, stay here." I replied.

"Fine." Arkal said.

We started walking out of the village.

"Why did you asked if they make families? Seji." Alec asked.

"You see, Uh, it's tough to explain so never mind. I'll tell when time comes. " I explained to them.

"Fine." Alec said.

"Monsters are bad. That's what we are told. They kill us and we kill them." Mei said.

"Most likely to be true." I said.

As we were walking I hear someone in bushes behind us.

"Who's there?" I asked.

No reply came.

"What happened seji?" Mei asked.

"Someone is following us." Alec said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Oh." Mei said.

"Take fighting stance. WHO's THERE? I'll repeat once more, if no reply. I'll burn you up." I said.

"EHHH! DON'T BURN ME!! " Arkal came out shouting.

"Why are you here, kid?" I asked him.

"I want to fight to." He said.

"What's strongest magic you know?" I sat down to him and asked.

"I can light a stick, and it burns!" He said.

"I see. One more question. Can you see them getting killed? Can you see blood spitting out of living animals?" I asked.

"Yes, I can!" He replied confidently.

"Really?" I asked.

"YES!" He said while nodding his head.

"Hmm, I see. Punching you won't do anything. And I don't know how they can make you lose consciousness with karate chop either. If I tell you to go back, it will be risky." I said.

"You can't be serious about taking him with us?!" Mei said in shock.

"I am. Just cover his eyes. And if anything goes wrong. We will carry him and fly." I said.

"How about we just burst their nest all at once?" Alec asked.

"That's a good plan. But I want to investigate. A person might be still alive." I said.

"Sure, you will find a person in there nest now." Mei said mockingly.

"I see, As you say, Seji." Alec said.

"Let's continue." I said.

"He seems dead serious right now." Arkal said to Mei and Alec in low voice.

"Yea, I can confirm he is." Alec replied.

"I can confirm too. He's serious but not mad. If he was mad, I bet he would have blown away whole nest." Mei said.

"Yea, he's reckless. But, caring as well." Alec said.

"Yea.." Mei replied.

"He sounds good." Arkal said.

"I think this is the nest?" I said.

"Yes." Arkal confirmed the nest.

It was like a cave. But not a cave at the same time. It was Cave, which was made by them. Like a mine.

"Alec, Light it up." I said.

"Okay." Alec said and snaps his finger and a Light orb appears in front of him.

"Guide us." I said.

"Alright." Alec replied.

"Arkal. Stay in between me and Mei." I said to Arkal.

"Okay." Arkal replied, and we started walking in triangular form. So, That me and Mei can cover from right and left, while, Alec can cover the front. But, our back had the lowest defense. Hopefully, nothing appears from back.

We were walking. Alec saw some Orcs in broken wall, possible a new way they were trying to make or a room? They were standing with their spears. They were brown colored and around 5 feet (1.52 m) tall each.

"1..2..3..4... 4 in total in that room like thing."

"Let's take them all at once." I said and enchanted, "Dark spears."

Dark spears appear from the ground and pierce right through them.

"huh!?!?!!?!" Arkal was shocked and was going to scream. I put my hand on his mouth, so he doesn't scream.

"Silence, Arkal." I said.

He was terrified.

"OAHUQJAKKKKKKK" Orcs screamed.

Arkal starts breathing heavily.

"Listen. Relax." I said to him but he won't listen.

Other orcs start to gather. I had undone the spell right when spears pierced through. Two Orcs pick up the dead orc bodies on their shoulders and take them somewhere else. While two were walking right beside them.

"Mei, control blood and kill them all. We still don't know how many of them are here." I said to Mei.

"I hate being a vampire! Can't you kill them with dark spear again?" Mei said in whimper.

"If I miss a single one, they will inform the other orcs. But, we can separate work, you kill the ones who are carrying dead bodies, while I will kill the ones who are walking." I said to Mei.

"Okay." Mei said.

We went into the room, I had picked up Arkal on my back. But he was still terrified. Mei put her fingers in the blood which as spilled on floor. It was still wet, and Soil hadn't soaked it yet. Mei licks the blood from her finger.

Her eyes go blank, without pupil, and her canine teeth became sharp.

"Blood control Magic: Absolute Destruction." Mei enchanted.

The blood came out of the bodies at a high pressure and cut the heads of all orcs.

"What the..." I said in shock.

"That's some serious vampire power." Alec said.

Arkal starts breathing more heavily.

"I couldn't control blood well. Rune told me many things, one of them was, if can't control. Just let it go wild in all direction. Though I didn't expectd that to be this strong." Mei said.

"Listen Arkal. Don't be scared. We are with you. Okay. This is why I asked you, if you could see the blood." I said.

"It was a mistake to bring child in here." Alec said.

"Yeah.." Mei replied.

"Y-Y-" I was going to speak that I look at Arkal, and he was looking down. Just hearing us. Maybe, he thinks. He's a weakling.

it was a mistake, indeed to bring a child with us.

"No, Not really. He's fine. He's fearless enough to face them all on his own before. If I was a kid of his age I wouldn't even bother with this. I would be just crying in a corner." I said.

He starts looking up. And said, "B-but you are so strong."

"Who said? I couldn't land a punch properly on our Master. If he was here, or Egan or even Reiz were here, they would have completed this quest by now." I said.

"What is your guild?" He asked.

"The Elemental. We are just newbies there." Alec said.

"Yep. But, when you are older a bit, just in case, you want to be Adventurer. Come join us anytime." I said to Arkal.

"Su-r-e. But, will I be accepted there?" He asked.

"Yeah, they accepted me, why won't they accept you?" I asked.

"Coz I'm weak." He said.

"I already said you are not. And they accepted me, won't they accept you too then?" I said.

"Mhm.. Elemental. II'll remember that." He said.

He looks cheerful now.

"Yea, But one more thing, don't be scared now. Okay?" I said to him.

"Yes." He replied.

"Good, we can go now." I said and take him off my back.

We were going to walk further in dungeon, but Mei said, "Wait, let me get some blood."

"Eh, how are you going to do that?" I asked.

"Rune had given me some pouches." Mei said.

"And why's that?" I asked.

"Just in case, if Enemy is tough to get blood from, he carries some extra blood. And he gave me some pouches for that." Mei said.

"I see." I replied.

"That's clever." Alec said.

"Let's go. We have to reach Glouester before dusk." I said.

We started walking further in the dungeon.

The dungeon have two routes now.

"Now what? Seji?" Alec asked me.

"I don't know. Splitting up, might put us to disadvantage. Orcs look weak, But, Still. I don't want to take any chances." I said.

"But, it would be faster." Mei said.

"And do you know exact strength of Orcs?" I asked.

"From the looks of it, they look weaker than even than Orip." Mei said.

"Wrong. Never underestimate your enemy." I said.

"Fine. What can get worse. We will meet an Orc army or something?" Mei said while throwing tantrum.

"Who knows. Let's go in right one first." I said.

We went in the right way first. The cave had an opening, we could see it from the light.

"Let's go fast." I said, and we started running towards opening.

"Slow down now." We are a few meters away from Opening, but we can see outside clearly.

We hide behind the rock and I try to look outside.

We see a Big orc with some kind of tattoos and feathers on his head. He looks like leader of these Orcs. And other orcs were making different weapons, and some were cutting trees. Seems like there are something 50 or so Orcs.

"What's that?" I asked.

"That's probably a Great Orc. The Leader of Orcs is known as Great Orc." Mei said.

"I see." I said.

He looked like any other Boulder Orc, but was twice the height.

"If this leads to outside. What does other route leads to?" I asked myself.

"Let's check it out?" Alec said.

"No, now we are here. Let's take care of them. Arkal, Hide behind a rock. And don't come out until I tell you to. I said.

"Yes." He said and hid himself behind the rocks.

Me, Mei and Alec walk out of the Entrance.

They pick up weapons and take there fighting stances.

"Yo, Did you guys lit the village on fire?" I asked.

Orcs started muttering.

Great orc ordered his underlings to lower their weapons.

We couldn't understand what they were saying.

I lowered my fighting stance too. I though, Great orc will speak something. Great Orc comes closer, seems like he will talk.

But, instead he punched me in my stomach and I went flying and hit the outer wall of cave with my right side of body.

"SEJI!" Mei shouted.

"I go heal. You take care of these, Mei." Alec said.

"FALLING GLACIER!" Mei enchanted and Big sharp Ice spikes fell on orcs. Only a few survived. The number reduced drastically! But, Still, they were around 40 or so.

"Seji, you alright." Alec asked.

"Yea, I am. Just a little healing will work. But, I heard a glass shatter in bag. SHIT!!" I said and tried to stand up.

"Let me heal you. BLACK FLAMES!" Alec enchanted.

"EH!! YOU ARE TRYING TO BURN ME!?!" I said in shock.

"No! Just lay silent." Alec said.

"But, you're burning me. AHHH IT HURTS!" I shouted.

"No, seji. It's almost as hot as your body." Alec said.

"Ah, really?" I touch the flame and notice Alec is saying truth.

"Yes." Alec said.

"Ah, Yea. It's not hot at all." I said.

"Here, that's all I can do." Alec said.

"Thanks Man. That's better." I was just saying that I notice my shirt and jacket from my Arm were ripped off.

"ARGGG!! My shirt! It was new. I didn't even bring a spare Jacket!!" I said.

"Can you worry about cloths later?! I'm here fighting." Mei said while keeping her distance from Orcs.

"Sure. And now, Alec Half of Orcs are your. Mei, half are your. And Great Orc is mine. He needs to pay back now." I said.

"Alright. Yes." Mei and Alec said.

"Let me, put my bag off. It's a bother." I said and wore off my bag and put it near the Entrance.

Alec went near Mei and diverged some orcs to himself while other were attacking Mei.

Great Orc was just standing.

"You are mine." I said while cracking my knuckles.

I rush towards Great Orc.

"WIND PUSH X10" I enchant and jump in air towards his face.

Great orc tries to squash me in between his hands. If he catches me, I'm done for.

"WIND PUSH" I again enchant and fly higher than his hands reach.

"Soaring Wind." I enchant and fly in air.

"DARK SPEARS!!" I shouted and dark spear. He used his arms to defend his body! Dark spears pierce through his arms. But! He's still standing!!

I break the spell! It didn't had any effect.

Great Orc screams a little, But, dirt from ground below started to crawl up to his arms!

His arms got regenerated!

"MAGIC SKIN!" I enchant and Mana covers my body, providing a Armour and then it disappears.

Mana skin might look like it's disappeared, Instead it just takes Skin color. Even though my mana is black its till works like normal spell.

Mei and Alec were taking it slow for fighting with Orcs.

Maybe, Mei needs sometime between her vampire spells. It must take a lot of Mana.

"I'm going to finish you off now." I said.

"WIND PUSH X50" I enchant and rush towards him flying, I just use punch.

Great Orc tries to attack me by raising his right arm.

I miss his stomach, But, I hit him from side. It puts a deep cut on right side of his waist.

Blood bursts out of the wound.

"Did it do it?" I asked myself.

The Great Orc stood still for some seconds and then the dirt again crawls up to the wound, and it disappears again!

It moves again. It turned back and tried to attack me!!

I dodge back, he tore my jacket from front, I get a cut across my chest.

It's not deep! But, still a little blood comes out.

"Tch!"

HAAA!! I rush towards him and jump over him!

I shout, "DARK SPEARS!!"

Orc brings his arms again to protect himself.

"BLAST AWAY!!!" I used same magic which Master was using on me. Since it's simple to understand it was easy to execute as well.

I surround him with explosions!

"DARK SPEAR!!" I shouted to attack him with dark spears while being surrounded by explosions.

Dirt was in the air because of explosions. I couldn't see through cloud of dirt.

The dirt cloud disappears and he was still standing!!

The Ice blocks which Mei used before to kill goblins were starting to melt, since she left them without breaking the spell. looks like, if we don't break spell it continues to work as normal element. The water reaches Ground below Great Orc, he immediately moved from there!

"It might be a gamble, But, I'm going to do it!" I said and shouted, "WATER TSUNAMI!!"

The same spell, Which Orip's Sidekicks used back then they attacked us.

But, It's more powerful. But, still only 10 or 12 feet (3.66 m) tall! Nothing compared to Master's spell.

The water flows towards Great Orc at a faster speed. Water countered his Earth Magic Ability heavily!!

And he gets weakened, since all the ground is wet too! Looks like he can't heal either now.

The Orc is sitting on his knees waiting for a final blow.

"Alec, Mei. Use Water Magic! They weak against it!" I shouted to Mei and Alec.

They look and nodded with head.

""Light sword, Appear before me." Alec enchants and light sword appears in his hand.

Alec runs towards Orcs, "One, Two, Three...".

Killing them one by one. Ripping off heads of Orcs. He's so fast with sword, eyes can barely keep up with it.

"WRATH OF WATER!" Mei shouted and controlled Water waves to hit Orcs.

It's same spell which Master used against Egan! But again it's not that powerful.

Mei uses water waves to hit all the Orcs!!

Water renders them useless and they barely can do anything.

Mei takes a sip from the blood she collected before from orcs.

Her eyes again go black and her canine teeth sharpens up!

Mei makes a small soldier of blood and sends him to blend into an Orc's blood.

That Orc's eyes go blank just like Mei.

"BLOOD CONTROL: PUPPETING!" Mei enchanted and snapped her finger.

She puppets the Orc to stand up and kill other Orcs.

Orc stands up, blood was bursting out of his body. Other Orcs are confused what happened, Mei makes the Orc kill other Orcs. The Orc Mei was controlling had already loosened up consciousness because of blood loss at this point. As the Orc hit other Orcs, his own body started to crumble. It was due to her incomplete blood control magic.

Meanwhile,

"Now. Dark spear, May you Rest in Peace." I said and a dark spear came from ground and pierced through him in middle.

And it dies.

I walk to Mei and Alec.

"How was hunt?" I asked them.

"It was pretty great." Mei said.

"You are a monster." I said.

I'm just a pretty little lady." Mei said.

"Sure. Anyway, How was your hunt, Alec?" I asked Alec.

"It went fine, I guess." Alec replied.

"That's good. Let's go back now." I said.

"Where's Arkal?" Alec asked.

"He was hiding after that rock." I said while pointing out to the rock.

"I'm here!" Arkal shouted.

"That's better. Let's check other route." I said and picked up my bag.

We started walking back to where other route was.

"You guys were amazing back there." Arkal said.

"Not really. Great Orc gave me a problem. Kind off at least." I said.

"I was fine." Mei said.

"So was I." Alec said.

"Yea, You people are monsters yourselves." I said.

We reach the other route and started walking inside it.

It wasn't long as the other one.

There was an Orc in room. But only one.

" Light Sword! Appear before me." Alec enchanted and got a light sword. He went and cut the head of Orc.

Blood spills.

The Orc was looking at something, The something was Human remains...

"What the..." I said in shock.

Mei covers Arkal's eyes.

"They really ate humans." Alec said.

"No regrets killing them at least now. But, that's disgusting." I said.

"Yea..." Mei said in sorrow.

"Let's head back." I said and we head out of dungeon.

I've seen in games and anime when adventures try to leave something comes. But, I guess we were lucky enough not to get anything.

"We made it out. Let's fly to village again." I said, and we flew to village again.

Mei was breathing heavily while flying. Maybe's she used too much mana.

I help Mei flying by putting her arm across my shoulder and lifting her weight. Since, Alec was picking up Arkal I had to do this.

"Thanks, seji." Mei said while blushing.

"I just don't want you to fall. If you hit your head and forgot us then what will happen! You are a little brat after all, you get hurt easily!" I said to Mei mocking her.

"I'll kill you." Mei said while punching in my belly.

"O-o-h M-y. Th-at h-urts." I said while in pain.

"Who told you to call me brat." Mei said.

Alec and Arkal start laughing.

"Ahahaha! Poor seji." Alec said.

"Ahahaha! " Arkal laughed.

"We are in village. Let's go down."

We land in village.

"You can walk brat?" I asked Mei.

"Most likely, I can." Mei said.

"Alright, let's get to Head's house for money." I said, and we head to Village Head's house.

We reached there and knocked on the door. Old man Stefred opens the door and welcomes us.

"Oh! You guys are back! Did you kill the monster?" Stefred asked.

"Yes, We did." I said.

"Grandpa! They were amazing! They killed them." Arkal said while hugging Stefred again.

"OH GOD! DID YOU AGAIN RAN AFTER THEM?!" Stefred said in shock.

"Yes, he did. But, don't worry. We made sure he wasn't harm. At least physically." Mei said.

"May we get the pay so, we can leave? We have to reach Glouester after this." Alec said.

"Oh Yea, that too. And I need to report to Master about quest. I hope it's not broken. But, I did hear a glass breaking sound." I said.

"Check it." Alec said.

"Hope so." Mei said.

"Come inside. Have a little drink then you will feel replenished." Stefred said.

"I don't drink." I said.

"No-No, You have mistaken me. I meant come have a little tea with us." Stefred said.

"Oh tea, sure." I said.

"That will be good actually." Mei said.

"Okay! But, Make it fast please!" I said, and we went inside.

We sat on couches and Old lady brought Tea for us all. We drank it, and Old man Stefred brought money with quest paper.

"Here, 300 Rugen as requested." Stefred said.

"Oh. Just 300? Well, I guess nest wasn't written." I said.

"We need to play more?" Stefred said while being worried.

"Nah, that's fine. Works." I said and took the money and got quest paper which was stamped.

"Let me check in bag." I said and started looking in bag for crystal if it was broken or not.

"Oh look, Crystal is fine!" Mei said in joy.

"Oh Yea! Thank god!" I said.

"Wew! That was close." Alec said.

"Yeah. But, wait." I said and checked my pockets.

It had broken glass.

"This glass. I guess, compass broke not crystal." I said.

"That's a relief." Alec said.

"Yea, let's contact Master." Mei said.

"What were the enchantment words?" I asked.

"How would we know? You talked to Master all alone!" Mei said.

"Do you remember a little bit?" Alec asked.

"Yea, a little." I said.

"What was that?" Alec asked.

"Um, Wisdom of Something." I said.

"Wisdom of Soul? Fire? Water? Light?" Mei said.

"Uh, Don't think so." I said.

"Was it related to guild?" Alec asked.

"I guess." I said.

"Wisdom of Elemental?" Alec asked me.

"Oh yea! Wisdom of Element." I said remembering the words.

I put my hands on Crystal and enchant, "Wisdom of Elements!"

The crystal shines and we can see Guild hall. It was silent again. But, Serina comes to attend the call.

"Hey, Serina. Where's Master?" I asked.

"Hey, you guys! Did you finish quest?" Serina asked.

"Yes, we did finish quest." Mei said.

"It was a Boulder Orc Nest. But we managed." Alec said.

"Ahh! That's great to hear. Master isn't here. The prince is in the City, and Master is gone go Royal Palace." Serina said.

"Ahh, I see. Anyway, We are heading towards Glouester now." I said.

"It's noon. You people should be there in some 30 or some more minutes." Serina said.

"Yeah, Alright then, we are off to Glouester. Once we are done there. I'll contact." I said.

"See ya!" Mei said.

"Bye." Alec said.

"Bye-Bye! Good luck!" Serina replied and cut the call.

Guess, that's how they do video calls in this world.

Mei's stomach makes noises. Maybe she's hungry.

"Should we prepare food for you Heroes?" Stefred asked.

"No, it's fine. Just tell me the nearest Restaurant." I asked.

"There's none. But, a stall is there around the corner of second block." Stefrsd said.

"That works. And one more favor, can I change my cloths in a room?" I asked.

"Oh Yea, sure. Go use that room." Stefred said, and I went into the room.

The room was arranged well. With a mirror. I got my yukata out.

I just wore off my jacket and got yukata on without wearing off my shirt and pant.

"I guess, I didn't need a room after all." I said to myself and picked up my bag. I saw a box locked. It was dusty and only odd thing in the room.

"Why would they put a dusty box out in the room?" I asked myself.

"Seji!! Come I'm hungry!!" Mei shouted.

"Coming!" I said.

"Well, I guess never mind. Their house, their arrangement, why do I need to check it." I said to myself and walked out picking up my bag.

"Duh! Let's go fast!!" Mei said.

"For sure." I said, and we started to head out.

"You heroes are welcomed in village anytime you want to visit." Stefred said.

"Yea! We will be waiting. And I'll join your guild too!" Arkal said.

"I'll be waiting. See ya." I said.

"See you people some other time!" Alec said.

"May we meet again!" Mei said.

We head out after saying good by to them.

We head to the food stall Stefred told us. A minute walk, and we reached the stall.

"I guess, that's that." I said.

"Yeah, let's go in." Mei said.

"I'm hungry too." Alec said, and we went and sat on the stools below the curtains.

It was a Ramen to me.

"3 Bowl please." I asked.

Arkal was again following us. He followed us here.

"4 please!" Arkal said.

"Oh, Jeez. You again out without telling your grandfather?" I asked Arkal.

"Yeah, coz I wanted to eat noodles." Arkal said.

"For sure." I said.

"Anyway, what are you going to do now?" Arkal asked.

"Going to Glouester. You see, I'm not from this world. I came by mistake I guess." I said.

"I'm child, but not that stupid." He replied.

"For sure." The chef said and brought Four bowls of Ramen.

We started eating.

"Yea, not stupid. Following adventurers to dungeon isn't stupid. Alright." I said.

"I wanted to avenge." He said with anger.

"That's why I let you with us. Otherwise, I wouldn't have." I said.

"Mhm." He said.

We eat it. It was tasty.

"That was great. How much is the price, sir." I asked.

"200 Rugen." Chef said.

"Here." I handed money.

"Here, 50 rugen for mine." Arkal said.

"It's fine. Keep it. Let's say, treat on me. But, think rational from next time. Always look at yourself before heading towards enemy. Reckless and stupid are two different things alright?" I told him while patting his head with a smile.

"Sure! I'll remember it." He replied in joy.

"See ya. I'll meet you, when we come back from Glouester tomorrow." I said to him.

"Wait! At least teach me a spell to protect myself." Arkal asked me.

"Well, I'm damn lazy to teach coz I'll have to stand up and explain, So, just watch. See that tree over there?" I asked him.

"Yes, I can see." Arkal replied.

"Dark spear." I enchant and make a big hole in tree.

Chef was surprised by the magic.

"See that hole? Keep practicing. Until your, fire magic can make that big hole." I said to him.

"Alright. Thank you! See you!!" He said.

"Oh, Also can I ask which direction we need to head to reach Glouester?" I asked chef.

"Go to uh... North of my shop." He said.

"Oh, thank you. Alright then. Ready you guys?" I asked Mei and Alec.

"We are. Let's go!" Mei said.

"Soaring wind!" I enchant and flied towards the destination.


	18. A Meeting with my one of Worst Nigtmares

We were flying towards the Glouester. We already wasted half an hour or more than that at eating the food. But, food was necessity.

"It will take us some thirty minutes more. I guess." I said.

"Most likely. Or maybe even more. We don't know." Alec said.

"It was already noon, it will be evening in some hours. I think, we will reach by evening." Mei said.

"Hopefully." I said.

About forty-five minutes pass by. We finally see, the city.

It was quite big too.

We land on the gate to City.

"We are adventurers." I said to guards while we showed our adventurer cards.

"You can go in." Guards replied.

The walls weren't that large as the capital city of course. And the city, wasn't that big as capital city either. But, still it was quite large.

"Well, we are here. We should head to inn first. To stay. But, I'll carry the bag. I don't trust anyone, except you two and guild members who we met. You guys should do same, Alright?" I said to Mei and Alec.

"Yes!" Mei replied.

"Alright. But, I think we should head to union guild first. Then we can ask them if an adventurer from another world have appeared or not. And also, if there's a good Inn nearby." Alec said.

"Makes more sense actually." I said while agreeing to Alec.

"That's right. And if the person exists, we can meet him there." Mei said.

"You people are becoming smarter staying with me." I said jokingly.

"My brain is becoming useless though." Mei said.

"Fine-fine. I was joking. Let's find union guild here. It's hot. I'm getting an arm out of my yukata." I said took one arm out of yukata.

"Jeez. Bear it." Mei said.

We go around the city, ask some people about where is union guild and head to union guild.

We go inside union guild.

"Welcome! I'm Erika, how can I help you?" The Manager asked from us.

"Ah, we are adventurers actually. A class from Elemental. My name is Seji. I would like to actually confirm something. And may I have some water first please?" I asked.

"Hello! I'm Mei." Mei introduced herself.

"Alec." Alec said.

"Oh My! For sure! And it's my pleasure meeting you people! Elemental is one of top five guilds, so what calls you here?" She said while giving me water glass.

"Actually uh.. This is kind of stupid, but can I ask if any adventurer is saying he's from another world? A recent one actually." I asked and drank water.

"Well, Yea. It's bizarre to listen to his stories. But, Yes. His name is Dymnix and He recently became adventurer." Erika said.

I spitted water out of my mouth.

"The F? Seriously? Dymnix? Come on. That dude. F my life. Out of all 300 or 400 players I have to meet him first? That cancerous piece of sh*t." I said in shock.

"Uh, what happened?" Erika asked.

Everyone in union guild was looking at me.

"Please continue with your works everyone." Erika said to Everyone who was looking at me.

"Anything wrong with him Seji?" Mei asked.

"Is he bad?" Alec asked.

"Yes-Yes-Yes. Everything is wrong with that dude. His pride is at its own level. I have pride quite a lot too, but he's on different level. But, he sucks. I mean uh, the game we played, he made his guild with hackers, just because I saw some mole from his guild partying hacker. When I asked him about it in front of other top guilds, He got Mad and said that we can go F ourselves, and he will make his own guild godly. Of course, he never beat us. But still, a lot happened. I even forgave him and took him in just for him to back stab. So whatever happens. We are not going to trust him. If I have to, I'll be violent to him." I said to Alec and Mei while reminiscing old memories from Anire Online and breathing a lot.

"We don't understand. Not even a single bit. Seji." Mei said.

"I am afraid I don't understand either." Erika said.

"I don't either, but what you are trying to say is, he's a bad guy." Alec said.

"Yes! Exactly. At least in my books. And I have a grudge against him. When I see him, I'm going to bash his head in ground so hard." I said while raging in anger.

"Listen, Erika was it? Don't trust him completely." I said.

"What's going on?" A voice came from door.

That Black African-American guy with his Afro. No doubt about it. His character in game was one of those people who resemble themselves from reality.

It's him, Dymnix!!!

And just like always, with some girls in his party. Freaking play boy.

His half sleeve jacket. And how the heck did he got Jean in this world. And he also was equipped with dual short swords.

"It's me Seji. And You are going to tell me everything, Dymnix. Or shall I say, Noah Crayton." I said.

"Who is that rude bastard, Dymnix? We will take care of him." One of his girl's said.

"Try coming near and I'll make your blood go wild." Mei said to the girl.

The girl gets scared and hides behind Dymnix.

" No it's not needed. And You followed me here too? I told you little boy, you can never match me. And, please, Don't dirty my name from your mouth. And stop being rude. I am ready to co-operate, just apologize for what you said just now." Dymnix said.

"Oh Yeah? You are the one who followed me here. And You will co-operate after I beat sh*t outta you. And, Remember how I said once, I wish I could meet up with you to beat you. Now is the opportunity." I said.

"Seji, we don't need to fight. He's ready to co-operate." Alec said.

"He will co-operate after I beat his ass. Don't ask how many years anger I have held into myself." I said to Alec.

"Bu-"

"Oh My-My aren't you being hot-blooded, Seji. You never did PVP me back then. But, sure. I'll accept your request this time, It's first time to beat some human ass in this world, it should be yours." He said.

"Oh yea, we will see about that. I'll make you pay for everything you did back then. From picking up on my Girlfriend to backstabbing me. Let's go out in fields." I said.

"Oh My I told you, I just asked her for gift. Which her boyfriend couldn't provide because he's too broke to buy the platinum charge for transferring high grade items to people. You are just being over protective." Dymnix said.

"Whatever, no one asks a girl to accept gift, after being defeated from her. She was the strongest PVP samurai back then." I said.

"Can't deny on that. But, you know what? I won't co-operate anymore. I take my words back. I'll beat you to sh*t first." Dymnix said.

"Try it. Lead to open fields, I don't want to get charged for breaking guild hall coz of you." I said.

"We will see, who beats who. Follow me." He said, and we started walking out.

Erika and other people in guild are shocked about what just happened.

"Seji, should we really fight them?" Alec asked.

"I have to show him power. I'm not underestimating him. But, it's about power and my anger for him, which I held for years." I said.

"Let me fight too. I'll beat crap out of his girls." Mei said.

"For sure, Alec ask him if we can do party vs party that will be more fun. His ass going to cry trust me." I said.

"You both sound like killers. But, I'll ask them." Alec said and ran to Dymnix

"Hey, Dymnix is it? Would you like to have a party vs party?" Alec asked Dymnix.

"Why? Is your friend's ass scared to fight me?" Dymnix said.

"I'm not sure about that. But, Actually, I think it should be between you and him. These girls seem pretty weak either way. Not sure about you, but I or Mei can single handily take them on." Alec replied.

"Yo Blind? Get a check up for your eyes man. They are stronger and older than you." Dymnix said.

"Never mind. I'll just tell Seji, that you refused." Alec said and floated back to Me and Mei.

"What he said?" I asked Alec.

"Nothing, he refused in a way. It's between you and him only." Alec replied.

"I see. That's fine. Mei, you won't interfere. I'll try to end it in one hit. I have something in my mind, I have been trying to try." I said to Mei.

"I wanted to beat those loudmouths though." Mei said.

"It's fine. Watch me. Don't ask how much I have wanted to punch him for being a thick skull." I said.

"Don't lose your composure fighting him, he seems weak either way." Alec said.

"Don't underestimate him. Who knows what his cowardly ass is hiding." I said to Alec.

"You are just worried for nothing. Beat him fast, so we can find something from him, if he knows anything." Alec said.

"You see, I'm happy kind of. If he's here that means Reina should be around too. I just need to ask him what he knows." I said.

"Hmm." Alec said.

"We are here! Let me beat crap out of ya now." Dymnix said and withdrew his dual small blades.

"Alec, Mei. Make space for me. I'm not going to hold back against him." I said.

"Y-Yes." Mei replied.

"The ground is yours." Alec said, and they got back a little.

I am standing still.

Mana starts revolving around me.

"COME AT ME NOW THEN!" I said to Dymnix.

"If that's how soon you want to die." Dymnix said.

"I'll decide that." I muttered to myself reminiscing the past meetings with Dymnix in Anire Online back then.

He starts running towards me.

"BLADES OF SEVERING TIME!" Dymnix shouted.

"Blow away." I said and used ground explosion which master used against me back then, during training.

It doesn't hit him!

He's still charging against me! His blades start emitting light! Maybe, he covered his blades with light magic. I dodge to right! But, he still scratches my cheek!

I touch my face, "Blood on this side? I'm pretty sure I evaded to right side." I said to myself.

I had evaded to right! But, I have scratch on left?!!

"Seji!! What are you doing! Don't just stand there!!" Mei shouted.

"Tch." I said.

"Something must be wrong, I think. I mean, He was just standing, there. And his attack was way off." Alec said to Mei.

"What you mean, Alec?" Mei asked.

"I don't know myself. Just hitting arrow in the dark." Alec replied.

"Huh?" Mei said.

"Focus on fight." Alec said.

"What's going on? What Magic do you use? Dymnix." I said.

My head feels heavy right now. I'm losing my balance suddenly.

"What the heck is that magic?!?" I said in shock I'm on my knees. My hand is on my head.

Dymnix smirks and says, "I have always told you I'm stronger. Now, I can prove that too."

"What the heck is this Magic? Answer ME!" I said while standing up. My head feels better now.

"THIS IS THE POWER NOBODY CAN STAND AGAINST. Even I don't know what power this is." Dymnix said and started maniac laughter.

"I'm not sure about that, I'm still standing. You won't spit about power either. I went left instead of right and my head feels heavy. Most likely it's doing something to my body than controlling time or anything." I said.

"That's true. And I'm afraid you won't find out anything more!!" Dymnix said and his blades started to emit light.

My head goes all dizzy again! I can't see properly! I try to rush towards Dymnix.

"Wind push!! X 30!" I enchanted and rushed towards him!

Dymnix again smirks!! And he vanished in thin air! I can't see properly, but it all just vanished.

"I'm at your back though. You missed me again, I'm standing at your back." Dymnix's voice came from behind me.

I turn my face around. I can see everything clear again BUT!

"You have already lost the battle." Dymnix said and kicked me in face.

His kick was strong! I went back flying around two meters. He broke my nose!! It's bleeding.

"Yay!! Go beat him Dymnix!!" His girls were cheering him.

"Seji... what the heck is he doing!!" Mei said.

"He was running towards Dymnix , but when reached near him, Seji just turned back?! I'm just hitting in dark, but seems like Seji was under impression that Dymnix was standing in opposite direction? Or was he forcefully moved back with Dymnix's magic?" Alec said to himself.

"What are you muttering!?! Should we help Seji? He seems to be in trouble?" Mei said.

"No, that isn't wise." Alec replied.

"Duh." Mei replied

"His brain control magic seems to be for limited time. Most likely to be 10 seconds, and then he can't use it for some time. I have to strike him down in that cool down." I said this in my mind.

I stand up. And try to fight him again.

"Wind push!" I enchanted and headed for him.

"HAAA!!" I shouted!

Looks like he's still under cool down!

"YOU ARE DEAD!!" I said! I can punch him and bring him on ground!

"Heh." Dymnix smirked again.

"Wind push!" Dymnix enchanted and directed me upward With wind's force which hits me on my belly!

"I copied that spell, I will apologize for that for sure. But, you owe me apologies too!" Dymnix said and kicked me while I was in the air.

"Arh!!" I shouted from the pain of his kick in my back.

"Tch. His range seems to be three to four meters." I said to myself while flying in air.

"SKY ZERO!!" I make a barrier in sky, reaching out to 20 meters outwards in each direction.

I land on ground.

"I have to say that magic power is immense. But what good a spell like that could do!!" Dymnix said with confidence.

"I'm not sure about that." I run towards him. I'm in his range now! My head goes dizzy again!

"DEAD LOCK OF SEA!" I enchanted! But I missed! The spell appears at right about 10 meters away!

"DEAD LOCK OF SEA! DEAD LOCK OF SEA! DEAD LOCK OF SEA! DEAD LOCK OF SEA!" I continuously enchant! But, none of that hit him.

"Let's fly, I can't see from here." Mei said.

"Alright." Alec said, and they started floating in air.

He punches me!

Kicks me!

"Let's help him Alec!" Mei said.

"No we can't. If we do, we break the rule." Alec said.

"But, who cares about rule? He's in danger." Mei said

"You want his plan to go to waste?" Alec said.

"What you mean?" Mei asked Alec.

"I'm not sure. But, look at that. Water is surrounding Seji and Dymnix and this black sheet of magic in sky, it's not ground zero spell either. He have surrounded Dymnix." Alec replied.

"I see.." Mei said.

He does it for a minute, and then kicks me to send me flying back about a meter back.

"YOU HAVE LOST, I DYMNIX HAVE WON." Dymnix said and started kicking me in my belly.

He started his Maniac Laughter again.

"Heh." I smirked.

"What's so funny about getting beaten? Are you a Masochist?" Dymnix asked.

"You are wrong. I might be physically worn out, but I have plenty of Mana left. But, sad I won't be needing much of that now. You are already dead." I said in confidence.

"Have you gone crazy from beating?" Dymnix asked me with a worry on his face.

"No, not even a little. But, I will now. Remember Celestial Star Orbit skill from the Game?" I asked Dymnix.

"I do, but, come on. You don't posses Celestial Magic, Stop bluffing. Ahahahaha." Dymnix said.

"I don't even know what the heck that is. But you are confused in Celestial Star orbit, and Celestial Star: Falling sky. They are different skills. But, I'm pretty sure you remember those yellow energy balls." I said.

"So what if I'm confused. You have already lost." Dymnix said.

"Blow Away." I enchanted under his feet.

He dodged it.

I stand up and smile. I snap my finger.

The bright light of sun comes from the sky. I break the black sheet spell.

"Look above." I said to Dymnix.

He looks at sky. The sky was filled with the yellow energy orbs just to shoot energy out of them.

"When did you?!" Dymnix said with confusion.

"When you toppled me up in the sky. Sucks to be you that I know how to fly. I was already planning on it. You just helped me in laying trap." I said.

. I stop smiling. I am fully serious now.

"You forgot I can evade? And you can't hit me." Dymnix said with sorrow face.

"Take a look around yourself. There's a sea waiting for you in every direction. And no, it's not there to stop you from running either." I said.

"Huuu!?" Dymnix gets shocked.

Dymnix falls on his knees.

"Then why is there?" Dymnix asked me.

"Take a clear look at celestial orbit. It's not light. It's thunder. And you know what happens when electricity meets water right?" I asked Dymnix.

"I don't understand... water is far away, what that have to do with electricity." He said.

"The water isn't for show. It's for tsunami. A tsunami will come from every direction and celestial orbit will drop electricity, you mentioned Celestial magic, I'm curious about it now. But, I always thought they were made with Electricity. So, I made them with Electricity. . A science question, What happens when Electricity meets with Water?" I asked Dymnix.

"It decomposes water into Hydrogen and Oxygen, which is highly flammable." He replied.

"Very nice. You get a kick in the face for that!" I said kicked him in face from right.

"Arggh!!" He shouts in pain and crouches with his hands on his neck.

"Bit*ch, you broke my nose and kicked me. Looks like all that pride in game was nothing, but a big bluff." I said.

"I didn't know he had a sadistic side." Mei said.

"Oh well, just found out too. I feel bad for Dymnix." Alec said.

"Should we stop them?" Mei asked.

"No, let Seji get his anger out. He said he's holding his anger from Two years. It's better if he gets it put now, than letting it be there." Alec said.

"I hope, he doesn't kill him." Mei said.

"He won't, Seji needs info. He's pretty clever." Alec said.

"Yeah." Mei replied.

"I'm sorry!!" Dymnix shouted.

"For a prideful man back then, and that loud mouth you are, you are nothing but a coward. I'm afraid of losing, but lucks on my side here. Honestly, I had much higher expectation, I was thinking that I would get more hits and damage than this, turn out I was damn wrong." I said.

"That's pretty posture from you. But, that gas was just a gamble, just in case you can fly." I said and sit down. I pick him up from his head and bash his head in ground. That most likely broke his nose. His nose is bleeding.

"I'll count to 10 seconds. Make your choice, 1st only tsunami. 2nd only celestial orbit. 3rd only fire. 4th All of them." I said to Dymnix.

"PLEASE LET ME GO! PLEASE!" Dymnix shouted.

"That's not an option though. By the way, it only depends on you if you can survive any of it. Let me give you a hint, you won't survive Celestial orbit, I haven't ever used it before but, pretty sure you won't. You will be roasted in my fire. Since, fire can be produced without me in 4th option, in 3rd option and not otherwise, I'll be the one using fire. But, tsunami, it depends on your luck. You can drown in that. Totally depends on you." I said.

"NO!! LET ME GO!! PLEASEE!! ILL PUNISH MYSELF! OR YOU CAN KICK ME!!" Dymnix started shouting and punching himself.

"It's none of choice again." I said.

"Please..." Dymnix said in low voice.

I turn around.

"Do you agree, you were the thick skull?" I asked him.

"Yes, I agree. I'm sorry!" He said.

"Do you agree, it was a mistake to pick up on my girlfriend?" I asked him.

"Yes! I deeply apologize for that!." He said.

"Do you agree, it was a betrayal when you left ExEl for No reason? To join with hacks again?" I asked.

"Yes! I agree. It was a sore mistake on my part. Someone told me that you were going to kick me, so to save my pride i left myself.." He said.

I look at him.

"Who's stronger now?" I asked.

"It's you of course! I couldn't reach that much amount of Magic even if I wanted." He replied.

"Will you ever betray me again?" I asked.

"No! Never!! He said.

"Last, will you tell me everything what you know about this world truthfully?" I asked.

"Yes! I'll tell everything truthfully! It's a promise!"

It's evening. Sun is setting down.

"Then we are friends again." I said and forwarded a hand for him to stand up.

While asking questions, Seji thinks, "He was really just all talk. I don't want to hurt him, but when I think about things he did I really want to punch him, but then again. Looking at his condition right now, I feel pitiful for him. I should just forgive him, maybe. Or drowning might be enough.."

Meanwhile, Dymnix was thinking, "H-he's definitely going to kill me. I picked on his girlfriend, and he's still mad about it! F me. I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have picked on her. If I attack him now, I'll just increase chances of dying. MOM!! HELP ME!!

He holds my hand and stands up.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yea, really." I said and broke the Celestial orbit skill.

"Oh thank god! I'll tell you everything bro. Let's go back now." He said.

"Sure. But before that. Drown a little." I said with smile and floated to Alec and Mei.

"Wait!?! Seriously!? You a-hole!! You are doing this to me!!" Dymnix shouted.

"Don't worry!! You won't die. It's just a swimming test!" I shouted..

"HAAAAAAA!!"

"Tsunami!!" I enchanted and around a four-meter height tsunami rushes towards Dymnix.

He drowns and tries to swim out.

"How are you?! What just happened there?! You were drunk or something!?" Mei said.

"No, But I guess feeling drunk is the best explanation to his Magic." I said.

"But, your tactic was awesome Seji. Using Dead locked Sea spell to trap him. It was awesome use of spells." Alec said.

Dymnix's girls rush to help him, but they are scared to enter water. And they ran Away!!

"DO@# RUN!@AWA@_@-Y." Dymnix said while drowning. Most likely he meant, Don't run away.

"Probably ahahaha! Anyway, heal me please." I said to Alec.

"Right away! BLACK FLAMES!" Alec enchanted and started my healing.

"Shouldn't you break the spell now? Even his girls ran away. " Mei said.

"Oh yea, forgot about that." I said and snapped my finger. The tsunami spell breaks.

Dymnix lies on ground breathing heavily.

"That's enough for me, Alec. Heal Dymnix now, please." I said to Alec.

"Right away." Alec replied and went to heal Dymnix.

After a while Dymnix wakes up. The sun have completely went down, it's proper night.

"What's up bro. You finally awake?" I said to Dymnix.

"That was a short nap." Mei said.

"You can move now. I have healed everything." Alec said.

"Let's head back, then we can talk." I said.

"Sir Yes Sir!" They replied, and we started heading back.

"Hey, Dymnix. I have a question." I said to Dymnix.

"What is it, Seji." Dymnix said.

"When you were in ExEl. Why did you left it?" I asked Dymnix.

"Remember Tillian? She told me you are going to kick me. So, I left to save my pride." Dymnix replied.

"Tillian? That manipulative wh*re? No wonder you left easily. Anyway, let's head to a restaurant first and eat. I feel hungry already." I said.

"Yeah I'm hungry too. But, one question. Why you have so much mana? From my understanding of this world, you need to practice a lot to make mana pool larger.." Dymnix said.

"I've been confused too." Alec said.

"So have I." Mei said.

"I don't know. Most likely my luck in this world is far greater than our world. Who knows, but you made me curious. I'll try to ask Master." I said.

"I have more questions actually." Dymnix said.

"So do I. But, let's eat something first." I said.

Said that, We headed towards the city.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	19. BLADES OF SEVERING TIME

After a few minutes walk we reach a restaurant in the city.

The board outside the shop read "Pazazu's kitchen."

"What an odd name." Mei said.

"People have wings in this world. What's odder than having wings or weird names?" I said.

"Jeez, Most of the species have wings! Alright!" Mei said.

"Sure." I said in mocking way.

"Let's go in. I'm hungry." Dymnix said.

"Yeah." I said, and we went in.

It had somewhat Two or Three people in it eating.

The waitress comes for the order.

She was from the humanoid species with cat ears.

"Welcome! What would you like me order?" She asked from us.

"Whatever is the best available today." I said.

While Dymnix started flirting with her.

"Oh my! What a gorgeous lady you are! We can talk after I'm done eating, my dear. So, bring anything you like!" Dymnix said in flirty way to her.

"Awe, you are so kind sir! I'll bring the best thing right away!" She said and left.

Mei and Alec look at him with cringe face.

"You guys will get over that." I said to Alec and Mei.

"What happened?" Dymnix asked.

"Out of a thousand things I hate about you, this is the worst of all." I said to Dymnix.

"Ehh? Asking questions?" Dymnix asked.

"No, youre flirting you cheeky bastard." I said to Dymnix.

"Ahahaha, it's an art bro. An art of being-" Dymnix speaking, but I started speaking.

"Art of being a F boy." I said with a straight face.

"What that means?" Mei asked.

"You are way too yo-" Dymnix was again speaking, but I again started talking.

"A guy who plays with a lady's feelings." I said.

Dymnix makes whimper face.

"Really!?!" Mei replied in shock.

"Yeah." I said.

Dymnix's whimper increases.

"Sounds disgusting to me." Alec said.

Dymnix just put his head to table in whimper.

"The food is here sir!" The waitress said bringing the food.

Dymnix wakes up in happiness and says, "Oh! My princess you brought us food! That's so kind of you!"

"Yes! Sir! It's my favorite." She said.

The food looked tasty so, we digged in. I don't know what it was, but it was edible.

"How is the food sir?" She asked.

"It's good." I said.

"OH MY!! THIS FOOD!! IT'S ABSOLUTELY A PIECE OF ART!" Dymnix shouted.

"Over reacting at it's peak." I muttered to Alec and Mei.

"His over reacting is far better than yours though." Alec said to me.

"I don't deceive people on a daily basis you know." I said with a chuckle.

"Awe! I'm happy that you liked it sir." The waitress replied.

"Oh You are Goddess. Tell me your good name, my dear." Dymnix said.

"It's Maria." She replied.

"Oh goddess marry me! We will have thirty-three children!" Dymnix said while sitting on his one knee and purposing her.

"He's taking far now. Pretend we don't know him." I said to Alec and Mei.

"I'm already married though." Maria replied.

Dymnix goes in corner with a whimper.

"BAHAHAHAHAH!!! I'M DEAD!! AHAHAHAH!!" I started laughing loudly.

"What's with you Seji?" Alec asked.

"He got trolled!!! Ahhaahahahaha that's what he gets for flirting with a married woman." I said to Alec.

"Hehehe" Mei controls her laughter by putting her hand on face.

"Anyway eat." Alec said.

We eat and Dymnix comes and eat with us.

After a few minutes, we have finished eating.

"The food was great!" Mei said.

"Yea it was." I replied.

We paid the restaurant and came out.

"So, is there an Inn nearby? We need to spend a night." I said to Dymnix.

"Stay at union guild bro. And for mean time I'm staying there too. It will be easier to talk there." Dymnix said.

We head to union guild and enter the guild.

"Hey Erika. We want to stay in union guild for a night. No problems right?" I asked her.

"None, a little fee, and you are good to go." She replied.

"That's awesome. I'll pay up." I said.

"A 100 Rugen per person please." Erika said.

"That's somewhat cheap I guess. Since food cost us 700 already." I said and payed her the money for the stay.

"You are good to go in the rooms above!" Erika said.

Upon a closer look, union guild just looks like the one in Royal Capital. Maybe all union guilds look same.

"Let's go to a room, Dymnix." I said, and we went above in one of rooms.

Alec puts bag in a corner.

We all are sitting on chairs.

"You first, what you know about this world. Actually tell me everything from the start. How you wake up here etc." I said to Dymnix.

"When I was in our world, I got a little scratch during daily jogging." Dymnix said.

"I didn't ask you about jogging though." I replied with a hopeless face.

"Listen, it has to do with my story. I can assure you that much." Dymnix said.

"A-Alright. Continue." I said.

"I ignored the scratch and put up bandage and went in my bed. It was a Sunday. Then I remembered, Anire online was getting shut down that day. So, I went inside the game as it was going to shut down in 30minutes. 29minutes and 50 seconds pass by. The last 10-second count down was going on, but something weird happened. While I was playing in those 29 minutes, my wound, I got from jogging was hurting. I ignored it. Last 3-second goes by. Shutting down message came and after that was written: Wear off the Headset and travel to another world! Anire online is just starting." Dymnix said.

"That came written!?!" I said in shock.

"Yea, as weird it sounds. It did, I thought it was a hoax. And that's not all. When I wore off my game set from head, My little scratch from hand was leaking too much blood. And that blood wasn't staying still. It started making up magic circle. Large magic circle on the floor. I got confused as hell. The magic circle started shining in bright red. The light engulfed my body and I came here. Not that I came conscious. When I woke up, I was in this city. At the back of some houses. I got confused, tried to stand up, noticed my wound was fixed. But, I guess My luck is bad here. When I woke up I saw kids throwing rocks at me. I tried to ask them where is this place, but they just ran away. One was standing, he wasn't afraid. I asked him that what is this world and told him I'm from different world. The kid got confused, and went away laughing and shouting that what a lunatic I am. But, I guess. I should have expected that." Dymnix explained.

"What happened after that?" I asked.

"I stood up, my body felt cramped and in pain. I started walking. I guess, being an otaku helped me this time. Noticed this wasn't our world. So, I started walking but collapsed. When I woke up again, I was in someone's house. A voice asked me If I had woken up. I replied yes. It was an old man. A good old man. He gave me breakfast and told me much about this world." Dymnix said.

"What did he tell?" I asked.

"After I had eaten breakfast, I tried to stand up and walk outside. He said come sit here on chair, I went and sat there." Dymnix said.

Flashback of Dymnix's memories.

"Ahh, you can walk now. Come sit here." The old man said.

"Thanks old man. I'm grateful you saved me. Can I ask who you are? And what this place is?" Dymnix asked.

"It's fine. Don't need to thank me. My name is Gallus Caellestius." The old man said.

"I see. Old man Gallus. Thank you, for saving me." Dymnix said being grateful.

"You asked about this world? Have you lost your memory?" Gallus asks Dymnix.

"That won't be correct actually. I'm from another world. And I don't know how I got here." Dymnix said.

"I see. What was your name again?" Gallus asked.

"I'm Noah Crayton. Also known as Dymnix." Dymnix said.

"I see. Dymnix, that's a good name, I guess." Gallus said.

"You aren't going to laugh or anything?" Dymnix asked.

Gallus stood up and went near window.

"Laughing will not prove your point wrong." Gallus started coughing.

"True, but don't you have someone living with you?" Dymnix asked.

"My son left home. My daughter died at a young age. And my wife passed away at around same time as my daughter." Old man Gallus said.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to hurt you." Dymnix apologized.

"It's fin-*cough cough cough*" Gallus started coughing."

"You alright, old man?" Dymnix said and rushed to old man to his aid.

"Yeah, *cough-cough* I guess, I over did it myself back there. But, anyway-" Gallus was speaking.

"Come sit here, old man." Dymnix said and took Gallus to sit down.

"Maybe he's tired from picking and dragging my body here." Dymnix though in his head.

"I'll tell you what I know. This world have Magic, Guilds, most stuff is done by magic..." Gallus said and explained stuff to Dymnix.

Back to present time.

"That's pretty much same knowledge I have of this world." I said.

"Yea, wait story isn't complete. After that, he asked me do I know to use magic. I answered no. And he said that he would teach me basics if I help him in that day's work. I agreed. He had a little workshop. He was a carpenter. At the same night, he taught me how to use magic etc. From using magic on blades and weapons to pure magic. He taught me. I am just assuming, but for a carpenter he had quite a lot of magic. On second day, he helped me get adventurer card. I told union guild the story of our world and many stories from our world. Rumors started to spread out about me. I was just class D adventurer when I first joined. I helped Old Man Gallus in my free time and other time I did quest. I attracted girls, they started following me, so we went to monster hunting together, and they taught me more stuff about magic etc. But just two days ago something bad happened." Dymnix said and continued.

"For a carpenter his Magic was strong. I could feel the immense power. So out of curiosity I asked. He replied celestial magic. I asked what's that, but he didn't tell me." Dymnix said.

Flashback of Dymnix's memories

"I guess, my time is near. But I'm going to tell you something. I'm going to trust you. I don't know if this is right thing to do or not. But, listen carefully from here on." Gallus said.

"What is it? Old man?" Dymnix asked.

"Get me the box from over there." Gallus ordered Dymnix.

"A-Alright." Dymnix replied and got box which was sitting below the closet.

"Open it up." Gallus said.

The box had two short blades in it.

"What are these?" Dymnix asked.

"These are the Blades which can severe time." Old man Gallus said.

"What does that even means?" Dymnix asked.

"These are blades which have been passed down to us in our family." Old man said.

"I see. But, why are you telling me now?" Dymnix asked.

"It's complicated, but never let go of these. Take care of these always. Pass these onto your next generations... I'm trusting you, Dymnix. Never let anyone get hands on these. Once you learn to use them, never let anyone take them..." Old man Gallus said and passed away.

Dymnix was confused and crying.

Back to present.

"I buried him in the cemetery and took the blades as he told me. I used them, they were easy to handle. I learned how to use them, it didn't take much. They work on their own. I just have to make sure opponent is in the range. Only disadvantage of these blades are that they take cool down. After 10 seconds for 10seconds." Dymnix said.

"I see. He was a mysterious old man. You ever saw his adventurer card?" I asked Dymnix.

"None." Dymnix said.

"I see." I replied.

"I'm sorry for the loss." Mei said.

"It's fine." Dymnix said.

"Did that help you? Seji?" Alec asks.

"Just got to know a new term, Celestial Magic." I replied.

"I see. Your turn now." Dymnix said to me.

"I'll tell, but take care of the blades, Dymnix." I said and started telling him story.

"Unlike you, I got into a car accident and when I woke up I was here and..." I started telling story. From starting to present.

"And now I'm here." I said, finishing story.

"And you said you had good luck in this world." Dymnix said.

"I guess so." I said.

"I will join other guild. I guess," Dymnix said.

"Let's go sleep now." Mei said.

"Yeah, thank you for the time Dymnix." Alec said to Dymnix.

"Oh yeah, by the way I forgot to tell you a thing. After I went back to back streets where I woke up. The back street were in ruins. But, I guess they were going to make houses there? I don't know. Good night." Dymnix said and went to his room.

"Is he saying truth?" Alec asked me.

"Conflicted as much I feel towards him, don't think he will lie this time." I said.

"Good night, you guys can fill Master in yourself." Mei said and went to sleep.

"Fine Miss royalty, go sleep." I said.

"Good night Mei." Alec said.

"I'm tired to tell master. Let's just tell him tomorrow in guild." I said.

"Good night then." Alec said, and we went to sleep.

NEXT MORNING:

The sun have risen up. I wake up.

"I'll wake them up after I'm finished taking bath." I said to myself.

I had to wear same cloths, since my jacket was torn from arm.

"Sucks. I'll get this fixed from tailor." I said to myself and went to take bath.

A few minutes pass by, I was coming out of bathtub that door opened!! I forgot to lock the door!

It's Mei!!

"Morning, Seji." Mei said.

"Mmm-Mor-ni-ings..." I said while stuttering! My face went blank!

"Mor-AAAAA!!! I'M SORRY!!" Mei shouted and ran outside, and shut the bathroom door.

"I didn't saw anything!!" Mei said.

"Huh!? Why are you guys shouting in the morning." Alec said while standing up and rubbing his eyes.

"Sucks..." I said to myself in whimper.

I started wearing my cloths and came out.

"Nothing happened! Alec! I didn't walk in while Seji was taking bath." Mei explained to Alec worriedly.

"Nothing happened..." I said in whimper.

"Why you look down then?" Alec asked me.

"It's nothing... let's head back, go take bath Alec." I said to Alec.

"I didn't see anything." Mei said worriedly.

"Yea, this never happened. It was a bad dream." I said in whimper.

"Yes! It never happened! Let's wait Alec, then I'll take bath, and then we can head back." Mei said.

"No breakfast?" I asked.

"We can eat Serina's handmade instead!" Mei said in enthusiasm.

"Oh yeah, that will be better." I said.

"I'm finished." Alec said and came out of bathroom.

"That was fast." I said to Alec.

"Sure." Alec said.

"I go take bath too." Mei said and took her cloths to bathroom with her.

"We are waiting for you downstairs." I said to Mei.

I picked up the bag, and me and Alec went down.

Dymnix was sitting on the sofa surrounded with girls.

"Morning." I said to everyone.

"Good morning." Alec said.

"Good morning, Sir Seji and Sir Alec." Erika said to us.

"Mornings, Seji." Dymnix said.

"What's up?" I asked Dymnix.

"Nothing much, just chatting with my strawberries." Dymnix said.

"Yuck." I said to Dymnix.

"Ready to go back?" Dymnix asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Let's spar next time we meet." Dymnix said.

"You can come back with us and join Elemental though." I offered Dymnix.

"Ah your guild? I'll pass. I have some guild in my mind to join." Dymnix said.

"Oh which guild?" I asked.

"Scarlet Justice. They are the best in Galahaeim Kingdom." Dymnix said.

"I see. Good luck, I guess. But, A question. Will they take you in?" I asked Dymnix.

"Yeah, hopefully. I've heard they go recruiting very often. And are closely related to Galahaeim Military. I've heard that Scarlet Justice gives training to Military Mages. And many mages join Military from Scarlet Justice. Because of this, it gives them upper hand in mere man power. Their guild is supposed to have over a thousand people. But, only 30 are said to be in A class and upper." Dymnix explained to me.

"I see. Good luck on that journey." I said.

Mei comes downstairs, and says, "Let's go."

"Alright then, we are off. Thank you for everything, Erika and Dymnix. See ya!" I said and flew in Air.

"Buh bye!" Mei said.

"May we meet again." Alec said.

We started flying and headed back in the direction of Royal capital.

"It didn't help much did it?" Alec asked me.

"It did. I have a theory now. On how we got transported here." I replied.

"And what might that be?" Mei asked.

"The way we got transported is different, but one thing is common, we both were in same game which was going to shut down. Someone is behind all this. I don't know who. But, someone is. And this also confirmed that Reina might have transported too." I explained to them.

"So what's next?" Alec asked.

"What do we do? Find Reina? Or find the person who summoned you?" Mei asked me.

"Well, Looking for Reina comes first. She was with me in game. So, she must have transported too." I said.

"We got a lead then." Alec said.

"I have a question, Seji. What will you do if you find Reina..?" Mei asked in sort of sorrow.

"What you mean?" I asked.

"If you find her. What will you do next? Will you leave us?" Mei asked in sorrow.

"No, not really. A peaceful life is not in my fate, so, I'll make her join Elemental too, and we can form a team. But, The real question right now is if she's alive where is she? Or is she even alive? Considering how differently we got transported who knows in what condition she is?" I said.

"I see." Mei said.

"And don't worry, I have a job to look after you. So won't leave you guys." I said.

"Mhm" Alec said.

"Something is wrong Alec?" I asked.

"I wonder if Arkal is really training." Alec said.

"Might be, or might not. Want to check on him?" I asked.

"Sure." Alec said.

"Sounds good to me." Mei replied.

"Let's be fast then." I said, and we boosted our speed.

A few minutes later.

"Seji. Look, there's smoke up ahead." Alec said.

"May be a forest fire?" I said.

"No, forest fire in this season? And middle of green forest?" Alec said.

"Who knows." I said.

"Wait, Seji. That's the village of Arkal." Mei said.

"Wait what?!" I said in shock.

"Hurry!" Alec said and started rushing towards the village.

We rush behind him.

The village was in the middle of plains and surrounded by thin layer of trees, but at a right side or east direction a few miles away we could see the mountains.

We land in the village. People were running here and there!

"What happened here?" Mei asked a panicking villager.

"T-t-The Dragon! A dragon have gone mad!!" The villager said in panic!

"Let's stop fire first." I said and put my arm in the air straight up to sky.

Rain starts falling from the clear sky.

"Look for Arkal, Alec." I ordered Alec and he started looking for Arkal.

"Mei! Help any civilians who are stuck and bring them here!" I ordered Mei.

"Alright!" She replied and went to help any civilians who were left out.

"This amount of Rain won't cut it out. We are done for!! Gods are angry on us!" Villagers said while crying.

There was terror at every corner of village. People were crying for the lost houses, family members, and their valuables.

"Tch! If God existed in first place then you wouldn't be facing such consequences. So shut up and get to safety! Right now!" I ordered them.

"FALL MORE!!" I shouted and rain starts falling heavily!!

They start getting up on their feet.

"Where did dragon came from in these plains!?! And any idea why?" I asked.

"No clue why it was here, but it came from the mountains in the left!" someone from crowd said

"Where is it now?" I asked.

"We don't know. Not sure. But it will come again to kill us all." Someone again shouted from crowd.

"Tch." I said.

The flames were starting to come down! Slowly in a minute the fire was stopped.

"The fire is put out. NOW DON'T PANIC!! WE WILL PROTECT.YOU PEOPLE!" I shouted.

Crowd starts to gather up and whispers start to increase.

"I found him!" Alec said while running to me and carrying up Arkal.

"Where's his Grand parents?" I asked.

"I'm afraid, they are no more. I couldn't find them there, except two bodies which were burnt and can't even tell who they were." Alec said in sorrow.

"Tch, I'll contact guild and ask for reinforcements. Lay Arkal down here till then and start healing him Alec." I said to Alec.

"On it." Alec replied.

Whispers started in the crowd.

"We have even lost our Chief... what will we do now...don't worry, they will save us, my dear." I can hear them. The whispers of the people in pain explaining to their children, and each other, The crying of children and people who lost something precious to them. This is complicated.

I take out the communication crystal and say the words to contact to Guild.

"Hey there, Seji." Serina greeted me.

"Where's Master?" I asked Serina.

"Master is in the meeting. They're having conversation with Prince Alfonzo for Niuinaire and Galahaeim relations in Castle." Serina said.

"Serina! Emergency. Send reinforcements to Village Verona. And send extra help from royals for the village. It has been burnt down." I said.

"I'll contact any adventurer who is near you. And if not, I'll send others to your location as soon as I can. Don't worry, be safe." Serina said.

"Alright, I'm waiting, thanks Serina. Let me remind you, only One time left to can contact you, after that I'm not sure." I said to Serina.

"It's alright. When an adventurer arrives, they will have a better crystal." Serina said to me.

"Alright, I'll be waiting." I said to Serina.

"Alright, be safe." Serina said and cut the call.

"Call the village doctor!! People who need treatment form another line till doctor appears." I ordered the people.

"Who are you to order us?" A voice came from the crowd.

"Yeah, Where's chief? Bring chief." People started questioning us.

"Listen Carefully everyone!!, I know it sounds painful, but the chief is no more, we didn't find his body. And please calm down. I need you all people to calm down first. Me and My friends are doing everything we can to help. I have already asked for reinforcements, they will be here in sometime." I explained to them.

More and more whispers were starting. Arkal opens his eyes and looks at that.

"We have lost everything!!" someone shouted from the crowd and started crying out loudly.

Arkal suddenly stands up and sees everything. His eyes are teary.

"Arkal, you are awake." I said.

"Don't move much, you still have burnt leg." Alec said.

Arkal stood up without listening to us and came ahead of me.

He said, "No you haven't. What's point in crying for something which is gone? My Grandparents died protecting me and as the grandson of the chief I order you all to follow lead of these guys here!! These guys protected us from Orcs!! Believe in them, believe in yourself. We will make it!"

"Arkal.." I said.

"Seji!!!" Mei said while running towards me carrying a girl.

"What is it, Mei?" I asked her.

"Everyone is here. Others are no more..." Mei said in sorrow.

"Where's doctor?" I asked.

"Luckily I did find a doctor. But he have lost a leg. I'll bring him next." Mei said.

"Alec, Lend a hand to Mei please. I'll try to send who's alright out of village." I said to Alec.

"Alright. Coming in a minute." Alec said.

Mei laid the girl she was carrying and went with Alec.

"Alright now first. The people who can walk! Head to royal capital for the help." I said to everyone.

"I can walk, but not sure if I'll reach Royal capital." Someone from crowd said.

"Don't worry. Just go ahead, if you find a cart, get in a cart. If you see anyone heading this way, tell them right direction." I said to the person.

"Alright then, I'm going." The young man said and ran to Royal capital's direction.

"Others who can walk, head to royal capital slowly. Evacuate from this place fast!" I said.

Some people started running out of village, some were mourning on the losses.

Everything and everyone were in despair. That's just wicked to kill innocents.

"You are strong, Arkal. Now tell me everything what happened." I asked Arkal.

"It was normal morning like always. I went out to train with magic you told me. A big dragon was coming near village. Before I could know. The dragon burnt the whole village. I ran to check in our house, A guy in black robes went pass me with a box as I hurried. I ignored him. But, my grandparents were already dead. They didn't die from fire, someone...someone...killed them..." Arkal said in sorrow.

"The Black Robes guy!?!" I said in shock.

"The blood. It was coming from a wound in their bodies..." Arkal said and continued, "I tried to get them out of fire. But the ceiling fell on me."

"Seji!!" Alec shouted while bringing Doctor to me with Mei.

"I'll avenge them all. Promise." I said to Arkal while patting his head.

"Heal doctor, so, he can heal others." I said to Alec.

"Okay." Alec replied.

"Thank you. My name is Lagha." Doctor replied.

"Heal them after this, Doctor. We will be counting on you." I said.

"Arkal, Are you alright?" Mei asked Arkal.

"He lost his family..." I said to Mei in sorrow.

I told Alec and Mei, what Arkal told me.

"Do you know where that Black Robe guy is headed to?" I asked Arkal.

"Those mountains in east..." Arkal said.

"Alec, Mei. We are going there. Dragon must be there too." I said.

"Let me come too..." Arkal said.

"I'm sorry, but no Arkal. Not this time. Though when an adventurer comes here send them for our backup. Who knows how strong the Dragon might be." I said.

"A-alright." Arkal said.

"I can heal others now." Doctor said.

"Let's go, Alec, Mei." I said to Alec and Mei.

"What will we do?" Mei asked.

"Capture black Robe guy and exterminate Mad Dragon, And ask him who the heck is Delbrus. And where can we find him." I said.

"And what if we fail?" Alec asked me.

"Failure isn't an option. This is for everyone that they killed. Including Myst. Including these Villagers." I said in anger.

"We will capture him." Mei said in seriousness.

"This pain and suffering they were causing. They won't get away this easily. I, Sejiyoi Midaro of THE ELEMENTAL! , TAKES PLEDGE, ILL BEAT THEM DOWN!!" I said in anger.

We flew towards the mountains at the full speed.

In a mere minute or two, we are here. We were standing in the front of mountains.

"I'll check from sky where they are." I said and flew in the air.

I can see a dragon down, there with a guy. The purple to black gradient dragon.

I sign Mei and Alec to fly to me in air.

"Look, they are there. Let's go." I said.

"Let's go!" Mei said.

"Alright." Alec said.

We flew down to surround them from Three directions.

We hide behind trees and bushes to stay away from their eyes. The dragon was sleeping. But Black robe guy was just sitting there. Maybe he's contacting his boss.

"My Lord, I'm sorry to tell you that I couldn't retrieve the box. Though this dragon is very strong. It took out all the village in a single atta- I'll report personally, Lord. Someone is here." Black robe guy said and broke his crystal. He kept sitting.

"Come out! I know you are hiding." Black robe guy said.

I signed Alec and Mei to come out from Bushes. We came out of bushes.

"What you want?" He asked.

"Why did you attack an innocent village?" I asked.

"Why did you kill my father?" Mei asked in rage.

"Innocent? Don't make me laugh. People of this country are not innocent from any chance. I feel disgusted whenever I remember bout my past." He said while standing up.

"Past? Who are you?" Alec asked.

"The name is Kiriyo. You might already know me by now." Kiriyo said while taking black cloth from his face.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	20. update

check fiction here.

RoyalRoad dot com

https/www dot royalroad dot com/fiction/29100/mistaken-land-a-gamers-life-in-an-another-world

or

webnovel.

https/dynamic dot webnovel dot com/book/16065521006907305?utm_source=writerShareutm_campaign=4309912112

or search Mistaken Land on webnovel or Royal Road.

it will be deleted from here in 5 days.


End file.
